Hermione Granger and the Pureblood Prince
by hik
Summary: Opposites attract. This is just what's happening in Hogwarts in the 6th and second last year. A whooping year later I ran into my own story so I updated! Chapter 28 IS UP! Second last chapter btw, next chapter coming in latest by 16th June.
1. Default Chapter

**I don't own these characters, and you guys know it. If I did own them I wouldn't be wasting my time writing this stupid disclaimer!**

'Hey there, you two!' Hermione screamed over the babble of all the voices in the cobbled street of Diagon Alley. Harry and Ron, Hermione's two best friends from school whipped around to locate the source of the oh-so-familiar voice. Their faces broke into huge grins as they spotted Hermione coming over to them. 'Finally she finds us!' Harry enunciated as he moved forwards to greet her. Hermione hurried over and hugged both of them.

'Where have you guys been?' she asked eagerly. 'I'm so sorry I couldn't come at your place Ron. I was on vacation with my parents. They keep complaining how I never spend time with them you know' she said apologetically.

'Where have we been? Where have you been?' asked Ron. 'No letters, no nothing for the whole two months. And now you meet us, you're blaming us?' he accused.

'I told you, I'm sorry!' said Hermione. 'I just came today. Where have you guys stayed this time? I checked in on the Leaky Cauldron, you weren't there!'

'Oh, there's this new hotel down the lane, next to Gringotts. 'Steamy Closet' it's called. Pretty good service and I heard a lot about it, so I decided to stay over there. I tempted the Weasleys too!' said Harry.

'Oh?' said Hermione.

'Anyways, have you done all your shopping?' asked Ron, cutting in.

'No!' said Hermione exasperatedly. 'I told you, I've just come today. I have loads to buy. I was hoping to run into you two so you can carry around my stuff!' she said truthfully.

Harry laughed, but Ron frowned.

'What things are left?' asked Harry

'Oh, the important thing...' Hermione started

'Your books, no doubt!' Ron finished the sentence for her.

'You're right there!' said Hermione jubilantly.

So they set off for Dervish and Bangs to get Hermione's books. There were a couple of new series introduced for Defense against the Dark Arts. As they had a different teacher each year, the trio hardly found this surprising. They had fun exploring some new shops around Diagon Alley and then returned to their hotel by night. They had to get their trunks packed as they were to leave for Hogwarts tomorrow morning. Hermione met up with all the Weasleys in the Steamy Closet. Like everyone else, she too, thought that Harry's discovery was really good. The Steamy Closet surely had better service and certainly better food. The Weasley twins were also there. Having their premises for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, they were more than likely to be over there most of the time. Their business was getting them big bucks and they seemed to be enjoying all the attention they were getting. Their joke shop had certainly had more profit than even Zonko's and this for them, was nothing short of a world record.

**That's just the start, tell me how you like it and I'll think about continuing it or not.**


	2. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**Ok, here's the second chapter. Hope you like it!**

'How are we getting to the Station, mum?' asked Ron the following morning on the breakfast table. Unlike the Leaky Cauldron's breakfast table, the Steamy Closet's was draped in red silk and each table had its separate flower vase. The counter wasn't grubby, but had a sort of Muggle gleam to it. In Hermione's opinion, it was nothing short of Hilton.

'I love it' she exclaimed, coming downstairs. 'Good thinking Harry' she clapped Harry on the back. 'The bedrooms are great!' she commented joyfully. 'And did you take a look at the size of the bathtubs in the washrooms?? They're as big as a small swimming pool!' she added, her eyes very round.

'After you've stopped advertising for the Steamy Closet, I'd like to talk!!' snapped Ron, who had grown tired of Hermione's enthusiasm for the new inn.

'Sorry' said Hermione, embarrassed.

'Yeah!' said Ron. 'So mum, how _are_ we getting to the station this time?' he repeated, referring to Mrs. Weasley.

'The Ministry's providing cars again, Ronald!' she said as she fussed over Ginny. Ginny, who had entered her fifth year at Hogwarts, was made a Prefect as Ron had been and Mrs. Weasley couldn't help but beam at her.

'Mum, I'm ok! Leave me alone' said Ginny, feeling quite embarrassed as her mother treated her like a five-year-old in front of everyone.

'How come the Ministry's providing cars this time?' asked Harry, nonplussed.

'Well, they'll be wanting to make up for their stupidity of last year obviously!' said Hermione, her usual know-it-all self.

'Okay everyone!' yelled Mrs. Weasley 'To the exit, we have to leave now, otherwise we'll miss the train'

There was a great hurry to get out of the Steamy Closet as everyone kept bumping into each other. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley up front followed by Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione. As the twins were legally adults now and had left school, they weren't obviously going. However, they did come to say goodbye. Bill and Charlie, the elder two Weasley children weren't able to come. Bill worked as a curse-breaker in Gringotts, the wizard bank, while Charlie worked on Dragons in Romania.

Seated comfortably in the magically expanded Ministry cars the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione set off for Kings Cross Station. Hogwarts Express stationed itself on Platform 9 ¾. As odd as the Platform number was, so was the way of getting on to it. Everyone had to get onto the Platform by leaning through a barrier between platforms nine and ten. But this was to be done without attracting Muggle attention. Harry and Ron went in first, then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Hermione and Ginny were next while the Weasley twins followed in last. It was two minutes to eleven and everyone climbed aboard the train in a great rush. Fred and George Weasley waved them all goodbye and promised Ron to send him huge jokes by owl order.

Hermione sighed happily as Harry, Ron and herself got into a separate compartment.

'Looking forward to another year?' asked Harry.

'Yeah!' said Hermione, predictably.

'Of course!' said Ron sarcastically. 'How can Hermione NOT look forward to a new year?' he said. Hermione scowled at him. How could Ronald NOT look forward to an exciting new year at Hogwarts?

'Why aren't you, Harry?' Hermione asked Harry as they had settled down. Harry hesitated. Hermione felt sympathetic towards him, after all that had happened she wasn't surprised at his odd behavior. She especially felt sorry for the fact that Sirius had died, leaving Harry broken and shattered. She cussed Voldemort for all that was happening to her friend. After his parents' death, she thought the worst was over and nothing was surely going to trouble him, but last year, Harry had experienced the worst shock of his life when Sirius had been killed by a Death Eater. This was a far bigger shock for him than the death of his parents. As he had never known them, their deaths hadn't come as a complete shock to him. He had grown used to their absence in his life. But it was Harry, Ron and Hermione who had found out that Sirius was innocent and had helped him escape from the Ministry of Magic. He had always been there for Harry for two whole years and his absence was cause of great pain and agony to Harry. Having Sirius, to Harry, was the next best thing to having his very own father back with him.

Harry had grieved in silence and had reached a point where he would remain silent for hours at a time, thinking and re-thinking about his sorrowful fate and about Sirius. Sirius had certainly been a breath of fresh air, which had left Harry's life as soon as he had come into it. Hermione was very sympathetic towards Harry and chose her words about Sirius with great car from now onwards. She knew that Sirius meant more than just a godfather to Harry. He was like his paternal parent. She closed her eyes briefly, straining to hold back the tears which were beginning to sting her eyes at the thought of Sirius. As she had helped Sirius as much as Harry had, Sirius held a very important place in her heart as well.

'Hey, look!' said Ron pointing out the window. 'That cloud is shaped like Dobby's head!'

Hermione smiled. Trust Ron to change the topic from a sorrow one to a happy one. Harry was smiling too, she was relieved to see. All she wanted was Harry to get a little break from the wrath of Voldemort and have a great year. She made a mental decision to do everything in her power to make this year the best one Harry ever had!

During the journey the trio played different sorts of Wizarding games and Hermione was pleased to see Harry having a good time. As he excitedly egged on his pawn to wrestle Ron's Hermione felt a surge of emotion for him. At one, the witch with the food trolley came up on their compartment. They munched their cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties as they happily chatted away. Some of their fellow Gryffindors had come to meet them in their compartment. Seamus had grown quite tall over the summers and Dean Thomas was more than ever obsessed about his favorite soccer team 'West Ham' as it had won a championship recently.

'Who wants to go running after a ball on a ruddy field?' Ron had shot at Dean. 'Muggles _can_ be very smart when it comes to fellytones ('its _telephone_ Ronald!' Hermione had said exasperatedly) but they're seriously stupid when it comes to sports! I mean... running after the ball and focusing on getting it into a net! How stupid can you get?' he had said without the slightest sign that he had heard Hermione. Dean simply shrugged and didn't argue. Neville Longbottom, also a sixth year at Hogwarts came by as usual, searching for something or the other. He had grown taller too, like Seamus and Harry. But he was still plump which gave him his forgetful look.

The journey was starting to come to an end, only about half an hour was left for the train to reach Hogsmeade station, Harry said:

'Hey, did you guys notice, Malfoy didn't drop by with his cronies this time! Pretty unusual, isn't it? He always comes by to mock me or tease me... odd...'

'Harry, you're not telling me you miss their presence!' said Hermione, who was keen to keep Harry in a good mood all year.

'No...' he replied uncertainly.

'Guess they're just too embarrassed to show their faces after what happened last year, with all their fathers being Death Eaters and everyone knowing about it. Maybe he couldn't find any more insults to throw your way Harry!' he said hopefully. 'Let's go to them, instead! I'd love to start the year off by insulting Malfoy!' he added.

'Yeah' agreed Harry

'Harry, are you really sure? I mean...' Hermione started. She didn't want some mishap to happen at this moment. If Malfoy didn't come by, wasn't that a good thing? Why go looking for trouble, then?

'C'mon Hermione' Harry and Ron said as they pulled out their wands from their robes. 'Okay!' she said, admitting defeat. 'But I don't think it's a very good idea to visit them with _those_ out!' she shot at them.

**So, finally, Malfoy is going to make his entry... review for the next chapter! ;) And well...throw in some suggestions, I'll be needing them.**


	3. Atypical Behavior

**I don't own these...**

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to Malfoy's cabin. It felt really odd going searching for Malfoy, as they usually didn't go looking for him. Finally, they found his compartment; he was sitting next to the window talking to his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle in his usual drawl. Ron cracked his knuckles menacingly as Harry threw open their compartment door. Hermione meekly followed.

If there was any change in Harry or Seamus, it was nothing compared to the change Malfoy had gone through during the holidays. Hermione eyed him and decided he was now at least six feet tall. His features were now somewhat better-looking than last year and he had a luscious bad-boy look about him. Surely, his sweet sixteen was suiting him very well. However, when he got up it wasn't his usual airy tone as he spoke:

'What is it Potter? And there's Weasley here as well!' he said dully.

'Ah...well, we thought we'd drop by as you seem to have forgotten us. What's up?' Harry said casually.

'Miss me, Potter?' he asked maliciously.

Hermione was surprised that he didn't dare insult her once. He usually did whenever he saw her and made it a habit to insult Hermione in the corridors as well as in other lesson they had with the Slytherins. He didn't even look at her!

'You wish!' spoke Harry.

'I guess you were just too ashamed to confront us, eh?' asked Ron heatedly. He was obviously keen to take out all his anger on Malfoy. 'What? Your daddy asked you to clear off and not pick any trouble with Harry? Of course, after he's defeated your Daddy's old pal a number of times, he doesn't want his son in danger, huh?' he said menacingly.

'Sod off Weasley. What do you know?' he said dully, clearly he didn't seem too keen on insulting.

His tone made Hermione feel uneasy. It wasn't like Malfoy to act this way.

'Yeah right I'd be in danger! And from him?' Malfoy mocked.

'Enough, you guys!' said Hermione. She didn't want things spoiled. 'C'mon Harry, Ron let's get out of here'

'Hermione! The fun's just started!' retorted Ron.

'What, you planning to rob me or something Weasley? Your father still not getting enough to feed you? What do you mean, the fun's just started?' Malfoy reproached.

Ron turned beet red. 'I'm not going to take one word from you Malfoy!' he said, brandishing his wand. 'I don't want your black money, does your Dad's old pal threaten the Ministry to keep him on the job. I'm surprised he's lasted up till now!' he shot at him.

'Ron!' said Hermione.

'Let me at him, Hermione!' said Ron in frenzy.

Malfoy didn't turn his attention on Hermione this time, like he usually did. He simply strained to keep looking at Ron. Crabbe and Goyle cracking their knuckles behind Malfoy.

'And you!' said Malfoy turning on Harry. 'Really scared now? Now that He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named is back? Do you really get those dreams or are they all phony?' he shot at him.

Hermione saw Harry's color drain. She panicked.

'Malfoy! What do you know about Harry and his dreams? And afraid to say your Daddy's boss's name are you now? Aren't brave enough to say it out?' she mocked, her anger rising. She didn't want anything to go wrong over here.

Surprisingly, Malfoy didn't shoot an insult at Hermione. He simply went very red in the face and turned away. He sat down on his seat and didn't say anymore. Obviously his cronies found this behavior very odd. Crabbe asked Malfoy if he should force the trio out of the compartment. Malfoy simply shook his head.

'No need for that, we haven't taken a great liking to your compartment anyway!' said Ron as he turned on his heel and followed Harry out of the door. Harry didn't say anything as he quietly went back to his own compartment and sat down silently.

'Harry?' said Hermione tentatively. He didn't look up.

'Oh, great! We're here, we're finally here!' said Ron as the train stopped.

**Please Review!!! I love you reviewers!!!**


	4. The Great Hall

**I don't own one stinking thing!!!**

They got out of the train in silence. Both, Hermione and Ron very cautious about what to say around Harry. They silently got into a carriage, aware that Harry could see the thestrals that drove the carriages. They were more like bony horses that only those people could see who had seen death. Harry had seen Sirius die the previous year as well as the year before that when he had witnessed Voldemort killing Cedric. This was going to remind him about his godfather's death more and more: the one thing Hermione wanted him to forget. As they traveled to the Hogwarts castle in silence, Hermione pondered over the fact how Malfoy hadn't taken to insulting her. She thought this year was going to be better than any other. She loathed Malfoy. He was a pale faced pointed boy with a mop of fair hair. His father was a Death Eater, which meant he was a follower of Lord Voldemort, the most feared wizard in history.

The journey in their carriages had been uneventful. Harry, Hermione and Ron were now all seated comfortably on their house table in the Great Hall. They were elatedly watching the sorting and cheered whenever some first year was made a Gryffindor. Hermione glanced around for Malfoy on the Slytherin table; he was sitting apart from Crabbe and Goyle this time and looked quite strange, with the absence of his usual sneer. There was something strange about the way he was behaving. Hermione mentally shook herself for paying such a lot of attention to Malfoy. Why did she even care? She tore her eyes away from the skulking Draco and onto the Sorting. As the last student: Miranda Serene was made a Ravenclaw, Dumbledore stood up to make his usual start-of-term speech.

'Welcome all to another year at Hogwarts! I welcome all the first years, I hope you will find Hogwarts as interesting as some of us do' he said, winking at Harry, Hermione and Ron. 'I must say as always that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students. The use of Dungbombs, Garroting Gas and Wet Fireworks is strictly prohibited in the corridors as Mr. Filch keeps reminding me to tell you. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup. I must tell you that for the previous 5 years, Gryffindor house has been the most successful. You might want to watch out for them, for their bravery exceeds all. Now without further ado, the feast!' he motioned to the house tables as food magically appeared in their glittering plates and their goblets were filled to the brim with delicious pumpkin juice.

Harry, Ron and Hermione started piling their plates with everything they could reach. For a few minutes, the sounds of munching students and scraping of forks on plates were the only ones heard.

'Hey, Hermione!' said Parvati Patil, another sixth year Gryffindor, sitting next to Hermione.

'Hi Parvati, how are you?' said Hermione, gulping down her mashed potatoes.

'I'm fine!' said Parvati carelessly. 'Did you notice a BIG difference in someone?' she asked, leaning forward, so that Hermione was the only one who could hear her. Hermione frowned slightly. Knowing Parvati for over five years now, Hermione was sure she was talking about some boy. But who could it be? Was she talking about Harry? But he hadn't gone over such a big change. Who else could it be?

Parvati sighed exasperatedly. 'Don't you notice anything Hermione?'

Hermione laughed. 'No need. You've always noted everything in everyone! I can simply ask you!' she said.

'It's someone you don't like!' Parvati hinted slyly, and then giggled at Hermione's reaction.

'You don't mean...'

**Review for the next chapter! Love you all!!!**


	5. Professor Covey

**I hope I didn't take too long to add this chapter. Enjoy!**

Parvati nodded. 'Draco Malfoy!' she squealed.

So Hermione wasn't the only one who had noticed the big change Draco had gone through during his summer holidays. But then again, wasn't Parvati's reaction similar to this in every guy's case?

'C'mon Parvati!' Hermione scowled. 'I don't want to start of my year thinking about _him_! And well, I don't think he's gone through such a big change!' she lied.

'Who are you kidding Hermione?' asked Parvati, flabbergasted. 'The guy has totally turned into a...a...Hunk!'

'You don't need a loudspeaker do you Parvati? I'm afraid _some_ of the people in the Hall might still not be able to hear you!' said Harry, leaning across the table to address Parvati. She looked abashed and turned to her seat. Hermione however snorted into her pudding.

'I'm sleepy!' cried Ron, suddenly. Pushing away his plate, he stretched his arms and yawned.

Hermione glowered at him. Why couldn't Ron remember her manners? When everyone had ate to their full and when every morsel on their golden plates had vanished, Dumbledore stood up again.

'Now that we are all fed and watered, I would like to welcome Professor Covey, our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Taking present circumstances into consideration: this year, alongside your Defense you will also be studying the Dark Arts and how you can repel the Dark curses that come your way. A round of applause for Professor Covey!' said Dumbledore and the Great Hall broke into a round of applause.

'When did he come? I didn't notice him come in? Did you?' asked Harry, nonplussed. Hermione and Ron both shook their heads.

Professor Covey seemed very young. He had brown hair that fell to his sides. With hazel-brown eyes and handsome features he was quite good-looking. He couldn't have been more than 20 or so. His posture was model-like, with a height of six feet at least and broad shoulders. He bowed gracefully as everyone applauded energetically. Hermione heard Parvati squeal again. She rolled her eyes. She was right then, Parvati's reaction was the same to practically any good-looking guy she saw. Secretly, Hermione thought their new DADA Professor was quite charming. The applause died away and Dumbledore bid them goodnight. All the children got up and started to march off to their own house dormitories. Everyone was extremely sleepy and there was a great rush to get out of the Great Hall.

Hermione bade Ron and Harry goodnight and hurried towards her own dormitory once they had clambered inside their portrait hole which was guarded by the Fat Lady. Hermione changed into her nightdress and got into her comfortable four-poster bed, which was surrounded by crimson hangings. She was just about to turn off her side-table lamp, when Parvati crept up to her bed.

'What?' said Hermione groggily, sitting up.

'I wanted to talk to you. And anyways, I'm not sleepy!' Parvati complained

'I am!' Hermione retorted as she made to lie down again, but Parvati shook her awake.

'What do you want to talk about _now_?' said Hermione, crossly.

'Did you see the new Professor? OMG! He's like awesome! I won't be bunking any more DADA classes from now on' said Parvati, giggling.

'First, Malfoy and now... Shame on you!' Hermione scolded. She was very sleepy, and here, Parvati was all over their new Professor.

'Malfoy's different! Totally different! None parallel to him, no doubt. I don't think I'd refuse if he ever did ask me out' Parvati sighed dreamily. 'And I don't care if he's a Slytherin!' she added, looking at Hermione's horrified expression. 'And anyways, not that it's exactly possible that he's going to ask poor ol' me!' she puckered her lips into a small frown.

'I don't believe it!' said Hermione, now wide awake. 'You _like_ Malfoy?' she asked.

'_Like_?' repeated Parvati. 'Which girl in this entire school wouldn't simply _adore_ him for the hunk he's become now?' she inquired. 'I suggest you take a good look at him. He's amazing! With those gorgeous grey eyes and that...that...amazing body' she said pensively. 'C'mon! You can't deny he's got those luscious bad-boy looks that all of us women crave for!'

'Okay, whatever!' said Hermione. 'Now get off my bed and take your bad thoughts with you' she reprimanded. 'I want to get some sleep. I'm not missing any of my lessons tomorrow!' she said firmly.

'Okay, okay! Keep your hair on, I'm going!' said Parvati as she jumped off Hermione's bed, on which she had been sitting cross-legged all this time and went over to her own four-poster. Hermione clicked off her light and no sooner had she hit her soft pillow than the wonderful world of dreams engulfed her.

She was walking down the corridor to her Transfiguration class, she was late! Hurrying along the corridor, she accidentally bumped into someone. The books that had been laden in her arms fell to the floor and lay scattered. Disgruntled, she picked up her books and looked up. A mop of white-blonde hair, grey eyes... this someone's lip curled into a true smile. 'Sorry...'

**Right... how was that? I knew you people would probably guess who Parvati was talking about... so no surprises there! Now, I need you guys to throw in some suggestions as well as REVIEW!!! **

**Review for the next chapter!**


	6. DADA with Professor Covey!

**I don't own these stupid characters!! Ah, well... except for the gorgeous Professor Covey ;)**

'Hermione! Wake up! You'll be late for class otherwise. I know how long you take in the washroom' Parvati was shaking Hermione awake. Hermione sat bolt upright, disbelief etched onto her face. Had she actually dreamt about Malfoy? How lame could she possibly get? She held her head in her hands in frustration. She was always the first one to wake up, what had happened?

'What exactly are you waiting for? Get up! God! I've never seen you so lazy. You didn't have sleeping pills of some sort did you?' Parvati articulated her hands on her hips. Hermione swung her legs over one side of the bed and dazedly walked to the washrooms. She came out fairly quickly, surprising Parvati even more.

'Is everyone, but me going through a big change?' Parvati wondered as Hermione walked out in the common room.

'History of Magic! Why do we even care about History of Magic? What's in it for us? Don't they get it? What's gone is like in the past, we can't change it! So what's the use studying it? Frankly speaking, I don't see any point to it really. Do you?' grumbled Ron as the trio of Gryffindor walked towards their History of Magic class which was the only subject taught by a ghost.

'No' replied Harry. Hermione scowled at the pair of them.

'Harry, I expected better from _you_!' she shot at Harry, then rounding up on Ron: 'Ronald, seriously, I don't think you see the point of _studying_ at all!' she said. Ron grinned. 'You know me very well, Hermione, good job!' he said. 'Oh, tremendously funny, you are!' Hermione retorted and sped towards the class leaving both the boys sniggering behind her.

The History of Magic Class went on as dull as ever. Hermione was the only one listening raptly to Professor Binns's every word. She was taking notes and had already filled 3 scrolls of parchment in half the lesson. She threw a reproachful glance at Ron and Harry who sat playing tic tac toe on a spare piece of parchment. Honestly, how did they expect to pass their N.E.W.Ts if they sat playing X O every lesson? N.E.W.Ts – Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests were the highest qualification Hogwarts offered. It was really hard to get an O – Outstanding in these exams, the one goal that Hermione had aimed for.

All subjects were offered to students, and they could choose a maximum of 8 subjects. Hermione had wanted more than ten, but then had to settle for 8 when Professor Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor House had told her off for wanting too many subjects. 'Miss Granger! I don't see why you need more than 8! Let alone more than 10!! I know you're an excellent student (Hermione had inwardly beamed at this) but 8 are more than enough, I hope this settles the matter!' she had said to Hermione at the end of fifth year.

After their mind-numbing History of Magic Class with Professor Binns, they had Defense Against the Dark Arts. All the girls in the class fussed over themselves and their makeup. They squealed and giggled as they thought about their next class with their dashing new teacher. Hermione rolled her eyes at them. 'Stupid gits!' Ron and muttered under his breath. Everyone rushed out of the classroom and sped towards the DADA room which was situated at the far end of the same floor.

'Do you think this Professor will last long? I wonder if he's any better than you mate!' Ron said to Harry as they ambled towards their class. Harry flushed.

'Every Professor comes here for like one year, that's all. I don't think this one will be any difference' Hermione piped in.

'Funny you're saying this? I thought you fancied him like the rest of the girls in this school!' said Ron, gaping at Hermione.

'Ha-ha' Hermione laughed sarcastically.

'I think she had a bad enough experience with Professor Lockhart!' Harry verbalized, grinning. Hermione went very red at this sentence and chose to remain silent.

Finally, they reached the class, only to find that they were five minutes early. The door was locked and the whole class was waiting outside the DADA classroom and the trio joined them. 'Isn't this a bad impression? Not being in the class at the very beginning?' asked Ron. Hermione hushed him as they heard footsteps echoing in the corridor. Professor Covey turned the corner and beamed at the lot of them.

'Sorry I'm late!' he smiled. Lavender sighed loudly, at which Ron rolled his eyes.. 'Now without further ado...' he motioned towards the classroom door, which now stood ajar. All the students rushed inside and there was a great hurry to get the best seats up front. Hermione, Harry and Ron luckily got the seats right up front, nearest to Professor Covey's desk. Professor Paul Covey was dressed in navy blue robes with a high neck. His hair felt lightly on his sides and his hazel-brown eyes seemed more gorgeous than ever when he smiled.

**Thanks for all of your reviews people you're the best!!! Okay, this chapter wasn't supposed to be separate, it was supposed to be with the previous one, but when I was loading it up I sort of cut out this part because I wanted to let you people hang on on the 'Sorry...' :P **

**Hope you like this one and I meant suggestions for how the story unfolds! Review for the next chapter!!**

_**PS. For all you sweet reviewers:**_

_**Christi-Lynn: You made my day the first time you reviewed! Keep 'em coming!**_

_**Flavagurl: Aww! Now you're special! ;)**_

_**Yokai: Thanks for your suggestion!**_

_**Kathryn Black: Erm... well, one word is ...best?**_

_**Rowena Ravenclaw93: Now this is someone who made my day (heck, my year!) fantabulous! One of the best Hermy/Draco stories? (blushes)**_


	7. Déjà vu!

**I don't have to write the disclaimers for every chapter rite?**

'So' he started, rubbing his hands together. 'I see you've been given some starters on The Unforgivable Curses in your...' he pondered thoughtfully. Hermione spoke up: 'In our fourth year Professor!' she said. 'Right you are, Miss...' Professor Covey articulated. 'Granger' Hermione replied confidently. Lavender was looking daggers at her. 'Now, you've had a...well...a very inappropriate teacher in your fifth year. This will be a major drawback. ('He doesn't know Harry gave us DADA classes last year!' Ron whispered) I'm surprised you passed your O.W.Ls!' he added. 'We will, for now, start off with the Defense, however, I assure you, that we will surely be doing our Dark Arts recognition shortly' he said in a very professional manner. The class fidgeted excitedly in their seats.

He called on their names and they all rose their hands or said 'Present' when their name was called. Lavender had to shake Parvati, as she had been staring dreamily at Professor Covey and didn't hear him call her name. 'Sorry' she mumbled, flushing red. Harry and Ron snickered receiving a stern glare from Parvati who was still very red in the face. Professor Covey turned out to be very professional, which was quite a thing considering he was so young. He gave some more notes on the three Unforgivable Curses and how to repel them. However, unlike Mad-eye Moody he didn't perform the curses on them.

Overall the class went very well. Professor Covey started on Junhles; small, dark, smoky creatures that could petrify you by their touch or make you fall unconscious if you got a whiff of their bad breath. He had one Junhle in a huge glass box. It hung upside down and hissed at all of them, as they closed in on it taking a good look.

'Not bad' Ron admitted. 'I thought it was going to be lousy' he added thoughtfully.

'Really Mr. Weasley? I hope you don't find _these_ lousy, because I must warn you, don't under estimate Junhles. They are very powerful creatures' spoke up Professor Covey making Ron's ears turn red with embarrassment.

Hermione giggled at the look of flushed discomfiture on Ron's face. Just then, the bell rang signaling the end of the lesson. Professor Covey turned towards the class and said: 'I hope you found this class interesting enough to continue attending it, it was a pleasure teaching you all' he smiled gracefully and made them line out of the class. All the girls chattered away happily about how nice the class had went and how well a teacher Professor Covey was.

The Gryffindor trio walked out of the class and into the corridor. The door of the DADA room closed out of its own accord once everyone except Mr. Covey was outside. They started to walk off in silence to their Transfiguration class. After a few minutes however, Harry spoke up:

'That was really good' he said truthfully.

'Oh yes!' said Hermione abruptly

'_Oh yes_!' Ron mimicked her. She shot a severe glance at him then continued to talk:

'It was really good, his manner is so professional and he does have a graceful way of doing everything' she smiled.

'Yeah... you know what?' Harry started, ignoring the looks Ron gave him. 'He actually reminds me of Professor Lupin'

Ron gasped in an outrageous way. 'How dare you! That is an insult to Lupin!' he accused

'Oh come on Ron!' Hermione enunciated, rolling her eyes exasperatedly. 'Just because he overheard you in class and gave a very witty remark, according to me, doesn't mean you should hate him! He's a really good teacher, I think you ought to admit that' she said, giving him a stern glare as if daring him to say Professor Covey was no good.

'Yeah' Ron mumbled.

'Oh no!' said Hermione suddenly. 'What?' Ron and Harry chorused back.

'I forgot my Transfiguration book back there in the DADA room! My bag was too full so I thought I'd carry it around!' she said, slapping her hand on her forehead frustratingly. 'Are any of you coming with me?' she asked hopefully. 'Oh! Forget it you two!' she said angrily, at the looks Harry and Ron gave her and ran off towards the DADA room to get her book back. How could she forget it? It was probably the firs time ever! She mentally scolded herself as she sped off towards the classroom.

'D'you think she really forgot her book?' Ron asked Harry skeptically as they watched Hermione's retreating back. Harry shrugged.

Hermione sped off towards the DADA classroom, mentally scolding herself for being so careless. It was the first day and already she was forgetting her things in classes. She prayed that Professor Covey would be there in the classroom when she came so that she didn't have to wait so long. It would make such a bad impression on the new Professor! Anyways... no use crying over spilt milk! She finally reached the DADA classroom and knocked three times smartly on the door. A small 'Come in' was heard and she wrenched the door open and went inside. Explaining the situation to Professor Covey, who had been sitting there preparing his next lesson, and apologizing for her carelessness, she left the room with her huge Transfiguration book in her hand.

She turned a bend and hurried onwards, she was bound to be late! This was going to spoil everything! She was never late for a class... Breaking into a slow run she was feet away from the class room when... SMACK! She bumped into someone. 'Oh' she groaned as she collected the scattered books that were strewn on the floor. This sure wasn't her lucky day! Annoyed, she looked up. Déjà vu! She silently gasped. The usually cold grey eyes now looked concernedly into her own. 'Sorry! Are you okay?' – This snapped Hermione out of her reverie. 'Huh?' she muttered. 'Yeah, I'm fine!' she added quickly and firmly, so as not to look too amazed by the sight in front of her. Draco Malfoy's lips turned into a true smile. Hermione was too amazed to say anything. 'Here' said Draco, offering his hand to help her up. Hermione realized she'd been sitting on the floor all this while. She quickly got up and, securing the books in her hands she walked with dignity towards the Transfiguration classroom, clearly amazed at what had just happened... Had her dream _actually_ come true?

**Right... how was that?? Thank you all lovely little reviewers out there! I love you!!! Review for the next chapter!**


	8. The End

**Just Kidding about the title! Freaked you guys out? Hehe...No disclaimers this time, I'm fed up!! On with the chapter! Enjoy! (Or don't, it really depends on you!)**

Hermione entered the Transfiguration room, mumbled a hurried apology to McGonagall and went and sat down next to Harry.

'What took you so long?' Ron asked inquisitively.

'I was getting my book not playing poker or anything? Why are _you_ investigating?' she glared back at Ron.

Ron opened his mouth to reply angrily, but was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

'Come in' said McGonagall.

The door creaked open and Draco Malfoy stepped inside.

'Ah! Mr. Malfoy! Did you get it?' McGonagall inquired. The class exchanged curious looks.

'Get what?' Ron whispered.

'For goodness sake, Ron!' Hermione snapped. 'Will you stop nosing around in everyone's business? Why do you even care what he got? It's between McGonagall and Malfoy! You're not even on the scene' she concluded.

Ron looked bewildered. 'What's up with you?' he shot back. When Hermione didn't reply, he turned to Harry. 'What's up with her?'

'How would I know?' said Harry, shrugging his shoulders.

Malfoy handed a brown, wrapped package to McGonagall, who took it carefully and placed it in her drawer. 'Please have a seat' she said, motioning Malfoy to the nearest, empty seat.

'She wouldn't have said that if we were late!' Ron spoke up again. 'Tsk!' said Hermione, annoyed. 'Malfoy went to get something for McGonagall, that's why she didn't say anything to him. Honestly Ron you-' Harry held up a hand to silence Hermione. He sighed exasperatedly and with a solemn expression on his face:

'It's the first day back. _Why_ can't you guys give it a break?' he cried. 'You're gonna drive me crazy like that!' he shot at the pair of them, irately. Then got up, grabbed his bag and went to sit next to Neville who was seated two seats up front. Hermione sniffed airily and moved at the far end of the bench, with Ron at the other end. All through the lesson, she couldn't help casting furtive glances at Harry...then at Malfoy.

Dinner was finally laid, marking the end of the first day back; everyone was seated in their own house tables, munching their way through the delicious food. Hermione and Ron were back at normal, or as normal as they did get. Harry, however, was still cross, but was still on talking terms with them. With his scar prickling all the time _and_ Hermione and Ron bickering 24/7, he really supposed he'd go mad in a matter of days. However, Hermione seemed keen to get Harry back on normal. She had promised herself she would make this year the best one Harry had and she had already spoiled his mood the very first day! Great!

'Harry' she started tentatively. 'I'm sorry! Look, I won't argue from now on, I promise' she added, making sure to cross her fingers under the table.

'Whatever' said Harry, bad-temperedly.

Hermione sighed. Just then, Parvati came up and sat next to her.

'Hey' she said, dynamically.

'Hello' Hermione answered back lethargically. 'I thought you were sitting over there?' she inquired, indicating the seat Parvati had previously occupied.

'Yeah' said Parvati in a slapdash fashion. 'But the view is better from here!' she said, raising her eyebrows at Malfoy, who was seated on the Slytherin table. Unquestionably, the view from Hermione's place _was_ pretty clear. Parvati giggled. Malfoy was, like everyone else enjoying the feast. He talked very little to his usual cronies Crabbe and Goyle and was now settled next to Montague, the Slytherin team Quidditch captain. Pansy Parkinson occupied the place on his other side and looked about to drool. She was staring mesmerized, at Malfoy, who (Hermione couldn't help noticing) seemed like he was avoiding her and kept budging aside.

'Cow!' Parvati scowled, glaring enviously at Pansy. 'That pug-faced idiot! Wish I were there' she added, misty-eyed.

Instead of snapping back at Parvati or glowering at her, Hermione secretly agreed. Draco Malfoy was looking extra gorgeous. He had loosened his green and silver Slytherin tie so that it hung floppily by his neck. His white-blond hair were tousled in a windswept manner, as if he had just got off his broom and his robes weren't ( as always) buckled up, nice and proper, but were open, revealing his white, collared shirt clearly. It gave him a laid-back appearance that was anything but Draco-ish. She smiled dreamily.

'Hello?' cried Ron, waving his hand frantically in front of Hermione's face. This snapped her back to her senses. She scowled at Ron, who raised his eyebrows curiously.

'What?' she snarled.

'What are you staring at?' he demanded.

'Nothing' she said, flustered.

'Nothing? Eh? Yeah right! You were almost in a trance there!' he accused, with a wave of his hand.

Hermione had barely opened her mouth to retort when she remembered her promise to Harry. She hastily shut her mouth and turned away from Ron.

'Amazing, isn't he?' Parvati was saying to Lavender, who had also taken a place next to Parvati.

'Yeah' Lavender agreed, her food lay forgotten and her head was propped up on one hand.

Hermione chose not to comment; instead she chanced a fleeting look at Malfoy again. This time, however, Malfoy seemed to know Hermione was casting glances in his direction, because he looked straight up at her and smiled. She quickly looked away. No matter how stunning he was, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction that he had become the target of her attention. However, his smile there nearly melted her. She flushed at the sheer thought of it and at the fact that Malfoy had caught her staring at him.

Soon enough, the remaining food melted from the golden plates and goblets, leaving them sparklingly clean. Dumbledore got up, which meant he was about to give some sort of a speech. However, he said a few simple words before he let them go to bed:

'I hope you are glad on your return here. I would like to add to the warning of the Forbidden Forest. As all of you know, Lord Voldemort (there was a collective gasp from the students) has returned and he will surely be at large before long. Secure yourselves in every way possible. You people are a lot in number so the teachers can't keep running after you, you will have to keep on guard and I must say: Constant Vigilance is a must nowadays. And I must impress upon the fact that no matter how many differences we all may have, since he is back, we will have to be united against him. Apart from unity between classes I would like to see some Inter-House unity in the school. That's all. You can go up to your dormitories now!' he concluded, then sat down.

**Okay! How was that now? Please tell me it was not a drag! Please! Because one of my friends kept saying it was... I really worked on this chapter. I need your reviews!!! Review for the next chapter!**

**P.S. Tell me... would you guys like a Draco's POV chapter?**

_**P.S.S. To all my sweet reviewers:**_

_**Thank You!!! I Love you guys, you really keep me going when you review! **_

_**Aaargh!! That's the main point! Why is Draco so sweet? You'll obviously find out if you keep reading (and reviewing) the story! Gosh! I thought everyone knew that...**_

_**And sapphire azhalia, thanks for the biggest comment!! And...how long do you guys want the chapters to be?? I'm a normal human being and plus I have loads of homework everyday and I have to revise what I do at school (yeah, I'm a nerd!) I can't make my chapters too long!! Hope you guys understand... **_


	9. Hogwarts Grounds

**Hey there people! I noticed I didn't get much reviews for my last chapter! Is it because of the title? Man! I was kidding!!! I was kidding my head off, can't you guys even take a joke? And didn't you read the A/N at the beginning of the chapter? I thought we could all share a good laugh! Gwarsh! And besides, I couldn't think up of a name for the chapter so there you go! And here's the next one... no, the previous one wasn't the last chapter! Do you think I'm that stupid?**

The next day dawned bright and sunny. This time, Hermione was the first one to wake up. In fact, she woke up an hour earlier than usual. Drawing back the curtains from the window, she beamed at the jubilant sun. Gilt patches of light flickered on her bed as she sat down again.

'Hermione!' Lavender wailed wincing as the sun rays shone in her eyes. 'What's up with you? We don't even have school today!' she said groggily as she turned over and clamped a pillow over her face to block out the sun rays. Hermione chose to ignore Lavender's complaints and took to smiling to herself thinking about what she would do that day. She felt really good and had loads of planning to do.

Since it was a Friday yesterday, today was a holiday. Many children found this weird and complained about the school's schedule to be much unorganized, Hermione didn't. She actually liked it... the teachers had given them pointers about their N.E.W.T.S and so she would be thus preparing for that. The Hogwarts grounds had never looked so welcoming; she thought she'd go down and work there. She had always worked better when she was close to nature. She bounced off her bed, putting on one of her nice Muggle dresses; she examined herself in the mirror. No matter how modest she was, she had to admit she looked pretty good in her self-printed georgette, sky-blue, flowy skirt along with a matching shirt with short sleeves. Instead of wearing her usual coat shoes, she swapped them instead with strappy white sandals that went very well with her dress. She pulled back her hair in a pony tail and then propped them up with the help of a clip. There, she thought. Perfect. In soaring spirits she flew down the steps and came out in the common room.

Predictably, no one was awake so she had the whole common room to herself. She grabbed her bag, her diary and some books. Swinging her bag on her shoulder she set off towards the lake. It was amazing how different the castle looked with the absence of hundreds of children going to their classes. She ran down the stairs and on to the grounds. She wondered whether any of the teachers would be awake at this hour and shuddered at the thought of meeting McGonagall near the lake. Hermione shielded her eyes against the bright sunrays as she set on towards the lake. The giant squid was waving its tentacles, making the water ripple, no doubt enjoying itself as well.

She inhaled deeply taking in the fresh air. Opening the catch on her bag, she took out her planner and started making study timetables for herself, Harry, and Ron. She had always taken in upon herself to manage Harry's and Ron's timetables as they never did. She was careful to give Harry large time spans for Quidditch practice. As she saw it, Quidditch was perhaps the only thing after Sirius that calmed Harry down and diverted his attention from the on goings. The cool breeze played a major part in the beautiful scenario. Even though she hated to, she had to admit that she had certainly changed this year. The sixth year was known by everyone as the 'Year of Revolution'. Hermione had never agreed with that, now, however, she saw how wrong she was. The Sixth Year had surely revolutionized her. And now she saw it, it had revolutionized a whole lot of people too!

'And I thought I was the only one to get up so early and admire the weather today' came a voice behind her. Hermione jumped. She spun around to find...

**So... I know this is extremely short, but I just _had _to put a cliffhanger there. The chapter isn't supposed to be divided this way as it's naturally a looooooong chapter. I'll make a deal with you peeps, if you review in for this one and tell me how you like my story so far, I'll post in the next chapter tomorrow! How's that?**


	10. A New Guardian

**Right-o people! How are you all doing today? Hope good... Anyways, on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

...Professor Paul Covey smiling at her. She forced an awkward grin. What else could she do?

'May I sit down?' he asked.

'Sure' Hermione blurted, budging aside and placing her bag on the floor instead of on the bench. After an awkward pause Professor Paul carried on the conversation himself.

'It's remarkable how magical nature can be' he said, gazing at the hills far away.

'Hmm' said Hermione, smiling. She couldn't be too frank with him, he was new and she didn't even know him.

'It's the first weekend back, how come you are, unlike your classmates, out here... clearly, working?' he said uncertainly, turning to face her.

'I...' Hermione started. 'I think a student should keep up with his/her studies, oblivious to the teaching schedule of the teachers. After all, we are the ones sitting our N.E.W.T.S next year, are we not?' she said, a bit more confidently.

Professor Covey's expression seemed impressed. This seemed to cheer Hermione up slightly. 'I am glad students like you still...exist!' he said good-naturedly. Hermione smiled more broadly. Curious to find out more about her new teacher she abruptly said:

'Professor... er...since when did you start teaching?' she asked.

'Just this year' he said truthfully. Hermione arched an eyebrow at him.

'But you seem really professional' she said, awed at the fact she had just discovered.

'I'm an educationist. This is a learning experience for me. Since Professor Dumbledore was my previous teacher and an old friend of my father's he offered me this position which I was only too glad to accept. It's not everyday you get a job at a school this good' he said. 'I am still in training, and have taken a year off for this special favor for Dumbledore-' here he was interrupted by Hermione.

'You're just staying for one year?' she asked, unable to stop herself.

'Doesn't everyone? I will return, but only after I've finished my studies. DADA has always been my best subject and I was offered the position of Head Auror in the Ministry. I couldn't of course accept it, as I had no degree. I think everything should be done in a proper manner. Here, Dumbledore didn't care whether I had a degree or not, he knows me and he has known my father, he believes I should teach the O.W.L batch this year. He has complete trust in me, he was the one who took my demo class in fact.' he said grimly.

'Oh' said Hermione softly, now feeling a lot less uncomfortable talking to him. 'If you don't mind...' she started cautiously. 'May I ask how old you are, since you're still studying?' she asked curiously. Professor Covey smiled. 'I knew you'd ask that... like everyone else over here' he said. 'I'm turning 21 at the end of this year' he said finally. 'Wow!' said Hermione, she had never heard of a teacher this young.

'Yeah... wow' he said, chuckling softly. 'That's what everyone says. But, Miss Granger I don't think a profession should have an age limit. If a person can do it then that person should go ahead with it' he said. Then after a moment's pause: 'Don't you think so?' he asked.

'I...of course, you're right' she replied, thinking along his lines and finally realizing how true they were.

Professor Covey smiled. 'You're clever, and I can say that after taking only one class of yours. Of course I have been informed by your teachers that you are an extraordinary student. I totally respect that' he complimented.

Hermione chose to remain silent and tried not to look too pleased with herself.

'Miss Granger! If you don't mind' Professor Covey started off importantly.

'Yes?' said Hermione almost abruptly.

'Er...you... know Mr. Potter very well, don't you?' he asked.

'Well, yes. At least I think I do. I've known Harry since the first year. But...' she said, puzzled at the sudden change of topic.

'Very well. And I expect Mr. Weasley is another close acquaintance of Mr. Potter?' he interrogated again.

'Yeah, Ron is very close to Harry as well. He – Harry that is to say – hardly keeps anything from us' she answered truthfully. 'But why are you asking that?' she asked immediately.

'Miss Granger...Young Mr. Potter has been through quite a lot since his childhood. I want to do whatever is possible to keep him as happy as possible. Of course he has to be trained in DADA, but I would really like to help him other than that as well. I've known he's already very good at it, is he not?' Professor Covey inquired.

'Yes he truly is!' said Hermione honestly. 'He gave us DADA classes last year, since Professor Umbridge... well, as she wasn't a very appropriate teacher' she added.

'I'm impressed' he said. 'I will surely take it upon myself to safeguard Mr. Potter against Dark Arts at least, since that is my department. Other than that... we can never be sure. But since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back, young Mr. Potter must be very disturbed nowadays' he said grimly.

'That's true' Hermione agreed.

Professor Covey simply nodded gravely. 'I must be going now. Was just out here to get a fresh breath of air, you know! I have... well, my lessons to prepare for' he said finally as he got up sophisticatedly from the bench and sauntered towards the castle. Hermione looked at her Professor's receding back until he entered the castle and was thus out of her sight. She looked down at her work, a strand of her bushy brown hair falling lightly on her face flitting away with the wind. Professor Paul Covey was _only_ 20 years old?!?!? Obviously, that was what she had guessed, but hearing it from him was quite different. She liked him more than ever now. New found respect had bloomed in her for him when he had mentioned his concern for Harry.

* * *

**There! See... it wasn't Malfoy after all. I knew you people might think that, but we can all be wrong sometimes, right? Is this chapter still short? Or is it ok? Hope its ok coz I want the next chapter to be separate from this one otherwise I get confused and stuff. Since all of you seem to like the idea of a Draco POV, I think I will add it in... but later!**

_**Ah! Now the best part... my reviewers!!**_

**Christi-Lynn_: It's ok if the review is late, at least you did review it! And you're my regular reviewer... so doesn't matter! Keep reviewing, Love ya! Me and inspiration!?!? Woah! Now that's a big compliment. You're a fabulous writer yourself. And you're right, its just like Hermione to get up early on a holiday!Thanks!!!_**

**C.E. Hobbit_: Thanks! I did review your story, hope you read it. _**

**Lynn-50670_: Thanks a bunch!_**

**Littleorangeneko_: Hey, there's no such think as 'too much enthusiasm'! You can be as enthusiastic as possible, at least for my story! Keep reviewing!!_**

**Puppy-girl714_: Do you really? Wow... I'm flattered! Neways, I agree with you on the Hermy and Ron part, they do seem like a married couple. I love their squabbling too! _**

**Chaos Dragon_: It SO wasn't the end of the story, you might've got that hint from the latest chapter. Thanks for reviewing anyway!_**

**Yokai_: You're wrong! The mystery person wasn't Malfoy after all! ;) Thanks for reviewing dear!_**

**Kathryn Black_: I know the chapter was small, but whatever! Now that I've uploaded the next one... Enjoy and keep reviewing. _**

**Lightning Bird_: HAH! Predictable? Neways, thanks for your review!!_**

**I love reading all your reviews, if it weren't for you guys, I'd probably stop writing. Review for the next chapter!!**


	11. Breakfast in the Great Hall

**Okay all of you! The reviews were amazing! I love you all, you're the best!;) On with the chapter, we'll leave my 'Thanks-to-all-reviewers' talk till the end, as always!**

* * *

'Perfect conditions for some Quidditch! Haven't had any time to play all through summer. I was longing to play so badly!'

'Yeah, the sky is so clear. No visibility problems either. Hey, let's go get some more people and we can have a proper game!'

'Okay'

These bits of conversation snapped Hermione out of her thoughts and most importantly her work. She looked up to see who it was:

Draco Malfoy and Jones Tibble were making their way into the field. Jones Tibble was another sixth year and was transferred from Durmstrang. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the pair of them. Typical Malfoy, to go around making friends with kids from such notorious schools. As there was nothing she could do about it she returned to her work and started scribbling away some of the reference books that were mentioned in her course book on a little piece of paper so that she could look them up in the library. But, no matter how engrossed she was, she couldn't help noticing Malfoy. He looked ultimately cool as he ambled his way to the Quidditch field. He was wearing black, faded jeans and a sweat shirt. His hair wasn't slicked back like they always were, but were left at the sides. He was shouldering his Nimbus 2001 and was about to clamber upon it when he spotted Hermione.

The reaction was abrupt and unexpected. Draco Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks and dropped his broom to the ground. His usually pale face flushed red and he stuttered the sentence he was about to say. Tibble looked suspiciously at Draco... then at Hermione. A sly grin appeared onto his face and he stood back and watched. Hermione didn't know why Malfoy was acting so strangely. He had actually said 'Sorry' when _she_ had collided with him yesterday; he had even offered to help her up! Now, he had flushed magenta red just because she was...sitting here? Weird... very weird. He had even stopped calling her a Mudblood and didn't shoot insults at her whenever he saw her. This was not like the Malfoy she knew. His current behavior gave her the creeps. She kept looking down at her work although she couldn't help looking at Malfoy every now and then. He had turned back at once and had headed straight for the castle again leaving Tibble calling after him. He had even abandoned his broomstick which was now being picked up by Tibble, who then followed Malfoy into the building.

Hermione, although still startled at Malfoy's odd behavior, forced herself to look back at her work and scribbled away. But no matter what, she was still human. Her eyes may be on her work but her mind was surely somewhere else. She kept thinking weird reasons for Malfoy's peculiar attitude and at long last lost her concentration.

'Oh what the heck!' she muttered as she closed her book shut, deposited all her books in her bag, swung it on her shoulder and marched back to the Gryffindor common room. She thought she ought to tell Harry and Ron about this... though they might have already noticed it. Malfoy's change of behavior was so abrupt that only a fool would not notice the huge change.

'... then he simply dropped his broom and strutted back up to the castle!' she finished telling Harry and Ron what had happened down in the grounds. They were both astounded at the news and Ron kept piping up with the most bizarre solutions to the one question: What had happened to Draco Malfoy?'

'Maybe he's having some sort of hallucinations that freak him out!' Ron said brightly.

Hermione and Harry first looked at each other then at Ron

'What? It's just an idea!' he said defensively.

'Be sensible Ronald! That's way too... impossible' she snapped back. 'But seriously, I almost wish we could have the old sneering, mocking and drawling Malfoy back!' she said in a very different tone.

Ron raised his eyebrows at her. 'Er...really?' he said uncertainly.

Harry laughed 'I can't believe we're actually discussing Draco Malfoy!' he said finally. 'That little ferret' he chuckled then suddenly added 'You know what? I over heard Parvati telling Lavender that she was beginning to have a big time crush on him!' he said, laughing.

Ron joined in with Harry, but Hermione remained quiet. She stared at the two of them breaking into peals of laughter. It wasn't exactly funny that Parvati had a crush on Malfoy. Though, now she thought about it she realized that if she hadn't been lately taken to Malfoy, she would've been laughing with her two friends too. She guessed Parvati was right after all! 'Which girl in this entire school wouldn't simply _adore_ him for what he's become now?' Hermione thought along these lines as she went down for breakfast.

In the Great Hall, the breakfast tables had a couple of new delectable items. This was quite strange as they normally didn't have anything out of the ordinary on a weekend. There was a large variety of French breads, pastries and croissants.

'Woah!' said Ron as he took a seat next to Harry. 'What day is it today?' he asked

'We shouldn't need a special occasion to eat good food!' said Hermione abruptly, as she took hold of the nearest platter and placed some luscious-looking cheese croissants on her plate.

'Yeah... but still... we never have special dishes on a weekend!' Ron replied as he started choosing some of the other things on the table.

All through breakfast there was no sign of Malfoy on the Slytherin table. However, right when the breakfast was about to end, he came in the Great Hall looking somewhat sullen and took a place next to Jones Tibble. However, he refused to eat a single thing. At least that was what Hermione could make out by the movement of his hands. Hermione shrugged and finished her unusually delicious breakfast before she got up and went to the library... as usual.

* * *

**Right-o! How was that? Hope you guys liked it. Right now, the story's going all slow right? I promise I have more interesting chapters coming up and some wacky new ideas and some other things that will hopefully be enjoyed by all of you! Thanks a lot everyone, you guys are very very sweet!****_

* * *

_**

**_As for my new reviewer, _Annie: **_**I mailed you, hopefully you got it, I'd like to thank you again and again for your sweetest review, it made me feel very important and it thrilled me to find out that my li'l ol' fanfic is actually doing some good to someone. Hope you get better soon! Keep reviewing, I promise to update asap!**_

**regine-terrae: _Thanks a bunch! Keep reviewing, 'cool' is the word!_**

**Lightning Bird 1314: _Thanks a lot for your review, keep reviewing!_**

**Silver Butterfly 04: _Hope this was soon enough for you, thanks for reviewing! You're the best! ;)_**

**Christi-Lynn: _Thanks a tonne for reviewing again, love you forever! And when are you updating your story? I'm looking forward to reading it! Hope you update soon! Keep reviewing!!_**


	12. Agnia Vifolis

**ATTN: I am so damn sorry this chapter took so long, it's been written and ready for quite some time now, but I couldn't load it up due to some error with the server! Sorry for the long wait…!!**

**Good morning/evening/afternoon/night! (depending on whichever part of the world you are at the moment) I know I took a little longer to submit this chapter. But I've been busy… and I update sooner than most of us, so it shouldn't matter. Oh, and guess what? I told you guys about the newspaper project right? Well my group got the first prize! I'm so happy… Ok ok! I'll quit by babbling and let you enjoy the chapter… Here!**

Most of the next week went by quick enough. The sixth years were getting more and more homework everyday and as usual, Harry and Ron's homework pile was pretty high only by the end of the second week. Hermione, as always, was keeping up-to-date with her homework and refusing to help Harry and Ron just then. How would they pass their N.E.W.T.S if they kept depending on her to do their homework?

It was a Tuesday and the Gryffindors were having their Charms class with the Slytherins. Professor Flitwick, who was extremely short was taking out some books from one of his unusually tall shelves.

'Do you need some help Professor?' said Hermione, coming forwards to help.

'No Thank you Dear, it's ok really!' said tiny Professor Flitwick as he easily climbed down and hopped down to the ground.

Hermione smiled and turned to sit next to Harry and Ron who were seated in the back row.

The whole class was filing in and Seamus who was coming alongside Dean Thomas walked under the ladder Professor Flitwick had propped up and no sooner had he gone under it, he slipped and fell down with a great thud on the floor. The whole class turned to see what had caused the sudden noise. Dean hurried forwards to pull Seamus up from the floor where he lay cringing in pain. He had clearly hurt his back very badly. The Slytherins chuckled evilly. Hermione shot them a stern glare. Surprisingly enough, or no… not surprisingly enough… (as Malfoy had changed too much already) Draco Malfoy wasn't chuckling or sneering at Seamus, he was staring determinedly at the floor as if straining to keep his eyes on one spot.

Hermione turned her attention on Seamus instead who got up gingerly, holding his back and wincing. Professor Flitwick was saying:

'Does it hurt? Aww… didn't anyone ever tell you that walking under the ladder is bad luck? No? Really? That's strange, I thought everyone knew that!'

Hermione was startled at this piece of news it was all supposed to be superstitious!

'But Professor!' she said abruptly. 'That's a superstition! Not like its true or anything!' she said with a wave of her hand. 'All of this may be a coincidence! There are no such things…' she started.

'You too Miss Granger? You too don't know about it? Well, I'm surprised! My best student…' Professor Flitwick said, astonished.

'What?' said Hermione, hating herself for not knowing whatever the Professor was talking about.

However, she wasn't the only one. There was not one student in the class who believed that walking under a ladder was to bring bad luck. Most of them didn't even know they were superstitions.

'Okay, settle down everyone! We shall discuss these facts of magic today as everyone over here seems very ill-informed about this little portion of magic' announced Professor Flitwick as he took his place on the high pile of the many books that stood behind his desk so that he should be able to look upon all of his students.

'Agnia Vifolis or 'Superstitions' as Muggles call them are a series of small facts of Magic. One example was what we just saw, when Mr. Finnigan walked under my ladder he slipped and fell down! And as you can see there is no water on the floor of my classroom nor has Mr. Finnigan forgot to tie his shoelaces! So, if any of you don't believe me on Agnia Vifolis, can you tell me how this bad luck was brought about?' he said.

No hands were raised. Hermione was finding it quite weird that her hand wasn't in the air as usual. She mentally scolded herself for not knowing these 'Agnia Vifolis'.

'See? You have no reason whatsoever on how this bad luck was brought about because there is no reason for it to happen. It is an Agnia Vifol! You see? There are many others and we shall learn about them. Another example might be sneezing. Do you know how? When we sneeze, (and it's not this case every time, it's only on rare occasions) it is possible that someone is thinking about/of us! Yes, it is no superstition it is all true in Magic.'

'Another example might be, a broken mirror. Now you may ask me how a broken mirror can do anything to us? I shall tell you that it can do a lot many things and bad things for that matter too! Now I'll tell you… if one of your mirrors fall down and break you should count the number of pieces your one mirror has broken into. Do you know why? Because you should be ready for that many bad luck to strike you. And its not necessary for that bad luck to come about that very day, though it is this case a lot many times.' here he was interrupted with Hermione's hand that had shot up into the air.

'Yes Miss Granger?' said Professor Flitwick, nodding towards Hermione.

'These Agnia Vifolis may as well be accidents or co incidents! How do we know they're true?' Hermione asked.

'Ah, I knew someone might ask that. I'm glad its you Miss Granger. You're a very smart girl!' said Professor Flitwick. 'Now we know that these are not accidents or co incidents or something because these have happened a lot many times and they have always come true. The late Noah McCarthy discovered these Agnia Vifolis and he has tested them on many people as well as himself. They are absolutely true and they tend to happen normally after a wizard or a witch has entered this level of magic as you are in!' he said with the air of a person who has just announced some very good news.

'Now, there are a total of 99 Agnia Vifolis including the horseshoes and all the umbrellas along with the black cats and absolutely everything! I may not be able to explain all of them in class so I will refer you children an excellent book by Linda Bardolino. It's called 'Agnia Vifolis and their significance' This is an extremely authentic book and I recommend all of you to read it. I expect Madam Pince might have a number of copies of it. So, all you have to do is read through them and you will know how exactly they are brought about. They are very delicate and perfect magical happenings and will only take place if certain requirements are fulfilled.' he said as he finished his talk about these. Soon enough the bell rang and the lesson finished.

'Wow, these Agni things must be interesting. I think I'll go grab a copy at dinner time' said Ron, his eyebrows lost in his hair.

'Yeah, it's amazing how many of us don't know about it. Come to think of it, not even Hermione knew what they were!' said Harry as he glanced at Hermione who looked absolutely appalled at the fact that she had failed to know something once.

'I'm human too, I think I can make a few mistakes of not going through them before!' Hermione shot back at him.

'Okay okay!' said Harry abruptly. 'I'm sorry. Didn't know you would be so touchy about it!' he said defensively.

'Didn't you?' Ron inquired and both of them started laughing. Hermione ignored them completely.

'Anyways!' Ron said after both of them had got over their fits of laughter. 'Which lesson do we have?'

'Potions, obviously. You should've known that by now, we're going towards the dungeons see? And we have our Potions classes in the dungeons. Didn't you know?' Hermione snapped back.

'Oh yeah!' Ron phonated and the trio ambled towards the dungeons, ready for another one of Snape's torturing classes.

**Right-o!!! People, Amigos, Ami's how did you like this chapter? Hope you liked it pretty well, I worked pretty much on this chapter and IF I DON'T GET ENOUGH REVIEWS FOR IT… I'LL… you should be pretty much sure what I might do… or not, whatever! I'm in a cranky mood at the moment, 'cause my stupid li'l brother ate my Twix! And I'll have to go and get another one. So… I'll get everyone who reviews a … chocolate bar! How's that? Come on people, review for the next chapter!! **

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Love you guys! muah **

**PS. And now I have a wicked new idea! If I don't get enough reviews for this chapter, I'm going to make you guys wait this long…again!! How's that?? : Muahahaha!!**


	13. The Invisibility Potion

**Right-o! Everyone! How are you today? Hope you like this chapter, I kinda worked on it harder… and that's saying something!**

* * *

The Slytherins were already assembled at the entrance of Snape's dungeon. It seemed that the door was locked. Harry, Ron and Hermione curiously approached the door and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. 

'It's locked' came Pansy's voice.

'Yeah, we figured!' Harry replied coolly.

'Do we look like idiots? (Ron sniggered) Do you really think we'd be standing outside if the door wasn't locked?' Pansy said testily.

The trio chose not to reply. Just then, the door opened slightly and Snape emerged. There was a misty green smoke coming out of the door.

'In' he spoke, opening the door wide open.

The whole class filed in. Harry, Ron and Hermione took seats at the right end of the classroom.

'As you hopefully would have noticed that we are to prepare the Invisibility Potion today.' He tapped the board with his wand. 'You must have noticed the green vapor around here in the classroom?' he motioned towards the misty green gas that they had seen come out of the classroom door when they entered. It was swirling around in the classroom and gave off a smell of lavender, which was odd as it was green in color.

'I must warn you that this potion is extremely complicated and you will have to pay proper attention. One little mishap here and there, and you may never see yourself again' Snape said menacingly, his lips curling into the oh-so-familiar sneer.

'What you're going to test it on us?' Harry blurted out before he could stop himself. Hermione nudged him hard in the ribs and gave him a severe stare that clearly meant, 'Shut Up!'

'Why, yes Mr. Potter!' said Snape, giving Harry the specific look of deep loathing he reserved just for Harry. 'That's why I'm going to ask you to pay proper attention for _once_ in my class' he said and tapped the board with his wand again, the name of the Potion was swapped with the ingredients and instructions. Snape flicked his wand in the cupboard's direction and it opened up revealing lots of different ingredients the students may need.

'You see, the ingredients include Penumbra humeur, meaning the spirit of Penumbra. Now this may seem awkward, as to why you need the Penumbra Spirit for an Invisibility Potion, right?' Snape asked.

Many of the kids simply nodded.

'Good' said Snape 'That's what I need you to find out for me. It will be your homework, a foot and a half long essay to be submitted by next week' there was a series of groans from some kids. 'Anyone who complains will have to do double than that!' said Snape dangerously. 'For now, copy these instructions and ingredients, you have two lessons. You will have to complete this potion by the end of class. Penumbra Spirit takes over a week to mature. I have been working on it for one week so that you all can use it in your potion. Go' he exclaimed, turned around and sat down beside his desk and started marking some other grade's homework.

The whole class worked in silence as everyone was scared their potion might turn out wrong… and if it was tested on them… then they'd probably be doomed. Neville, who was terrible in Potions was working tirelessly as he poured in the exact amount of certain potions and cut his taproots and other things very carefully. His round face was contorted with concentration and was shining with sweat.

Harry and Ron were paying special attention as well and were glad to see that at their first stage of making the Invisibility Potion, their potion's color was the same as Hermione's. Hermione beamed at the pair of them. Then she chanced a glance at Draco, who was seated in the middle of the row of Slytherins. He was working perfectly fine, as he was pretty good at Potions. At least he was the same at Potions. Hermione sighed and continued her potion. It was extremely hard and very complicated. The potion had to be put over the fire for the exact number of minutes and had to be stirred in exactly the right direction.

At long last, every student had finished their potion. Surprisingly, every single cauldron had a similar hazy, mauve-colored mist hung over them. Snape looked up at the class. A look of disappointment came over him as he had clearly expected the students to do quite bad at this exceptionally difficult potion. However, he came over his surprise pretty quickly. The class was about to finish.

'Fill a flagon with a sample of your potion and deliver it at my desk before class finishes. As we have no time at the moment, you will be tested on your potions by next week' Snape announced.

The trio quickly filled a flagon of their potion, labeled them with their names and the name of their potion and put it on Snape's desk to mark. They were, for once, happy in Potions class. At least they didn't have to be tested on their own potions. The thought was alarming, no matter how much confident they were about their work.

* * *

**There! How was that? I hope you liked it. Anyways, I need you guys to suggest how I should end the story. However, I'd be really glad if you guys mailed in your suggestions to me instead of writing in the reviews. So that if I choose to pick one of your endings nobody else but you and me know it. Fair enough? The ones given in the reviews, I'm sorry to say, cannot be used!**

**My email address is: hudaidris at hotmail . com**

* * *

**And now, for my lovely little reviewers! **

**C.E. Hobbit: Thanks a BUNCH for your reviews! You're amazing!! I can't believe it's my fic that actually made you like Dr/Hr! Keep reading, I hope I can make it worth its while.**

**SilverButterfly04: Glad you think it's soon enough. I know Chapter 12 isn't soon enough, for anyone! It's soooo late. But, that's not really my fault, it's Fanfiction's fault so you can't blame me! Thanks for reviewing hun!**

**Yokai Cesia and Chi: Are you one person? heh, well…I told you guys I really worked on the previous chapter! So… thanks for your appreciation. I love you guys!**

**Shahla: I know… Draco's weird right? But I'll keep on mystifying up his character if you don't review my story!! (Ain't I a meanie?) Lol! J/K. And no, it's not about you being slow or anything, it's just that… that's what's supposed to be going on here! I think AngelicGoddess asked me the same question. Umm… well, that's the main point of the story, What exactly has happened to Draco Malfoy? See? Thanks for your review btw!**

**LightningBird1314: Thanks a bunch for your review! Your stories aren't dead or anything! You just tend to underestimate yourself. I read 'Wish Upon a Star' it was good, except for the fact that… well, I think you needed to be a tad bit more careful about who was talking and when, I kept thinking Malfoy was talking when actually it was Hermione… see? Update soon, your story's on a cliffie if I've ever seen one! And that's saying something, as I tend to be a major cliff-hanger person! **

**Treschic: Thanks for your review! I'm working on the Draco's POV it should be up as the 14th or the 15th chapter! So watchout! Although I might change my mind…**

**manda: Thanks a bunch dudette! Thanks for your appreciation. It really is what motivates me. I know, isn't the Professor cute? About the cliffhanger part… I'm sorry. I keep on giving cliffies. Some of you might even hate it, but it gets me more reviews!!**

**KatieBell90099: thanks for reviewing! I love reading your reviews! And yeah, Malfoy's not supposed to be properly described uptil now. He's supposed to be strange and mysterious. A girl with brains! Woohoo! That's not saying anything bad to the other reviewers of course! I think everyone needs different sort of appreciations, right?**

**darkmoonlit: I love your nick! It's so nice! Anyways, thanks for your lovely review and hope you keep reading and reviewing. It's still not late to become like my regular reviewer! And do you really think my fic is out of the ordinary? I'm flattered. You see, I'm quite new to this thing and I haven't got too much potential…so! Your reviews mean a lot to me!!**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed uptil now! Love you guys forever! > Muah> Keep reviewing and I promise to keep 'em coming! Don't forget to mail in and let me know what you think should be the ending.**

**P.S. I submitted a new one-shot fic. Dr/Hr obviously. I'd love it if you guys could take like a little time out of your precious schedule and review it! It's the first one-shot I've written. Thanks everyone!**


	14. Beauty with Taste!

**Here's a sweet little chapter for you! Draco's POV coming up (hopefully)… watch out!**

* * *

'There that wasn't so bad! Now was it?' said Hermione as the trio walked out of the Potions dungeon.

'Yeah' Harry agreed as they made their way down to the Great Hall. Potions was the last lesson and so they were headed for Dinner at the moment. Since they were too hungry to actually go upstairs and put their bags in their dorms and _then_ come back, they simply took their backpacks with them to the Great Hall.

A delicious aroma wafted its way into their nostrils making their mouths water.

'Mmmm' said Ron, closing his eyes and sniffing in the delicious aroma deeply.

'Odd… we've been having so many new items and different delectable dishes this year. But…why?' Hermione pondered aloud.

'Hermione! Why do you care? At least we're getting something new and absolutely delicious to eat! Don't complain now… and anyways, I'm so hungry, that even if you do complain, I won't hear you 'cause I'd be too busy eating!' Ron replied as he rubbed his hands together in a rather greedy manner and eagerly went and sat down next to Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went and sat down next to Ron, nudging him in the ribs a little…for no particular reason. Ron scowled back, but then began piling up his plate with all the assorted delicacies that surrounded them. Foreign dishes and dishes they had never tasted before, nor even knew they existed were settled on each of the five tables. Harry sighed and wondered whether Hermione and Ron would ever act like normal human beings, but then the delicious smell of the food that surrounded him became too much for him and he came and sat down next to Hermione. She wasn't eating that much nor was she stuffing her mouth with everything she could reach, like Ron. Hermione was politely taking a few morsels of this and a few morsels of that, reading a book that she propped up by the Pumpkin Juice flask.

When Dinner finished up, Dumbledore stood up and a hushed silent fell over the Great Hall. He cleared his throat importantly and referred to the students with a small smile.

'What does he want to talk about? He usually doesn't deliver a speech in the second month or so… and at dinner time!' said Hermione, as she shut her book and diverted her attention on her headmaster instead.

'Whatever!' said Ron carelessly with a slight wave of his hand. 'It's probably something bo-bo-boring!' he said unsuccessfully trying to stifle a yawn. 'Wake me up if when its finished up!' he said and laid down his head preparing to go to sleep. Hermione glowered at him, he simply ignored her.

'My dear students!' Dumbledore started as he spread out his hands to all his students as he always did. 'This little fragment of news I am to share with you is an answer to your musings for the past … well, for the past few weeks. You must be wondering, I guess, why you are suddenly being served with this delicious food nowadays?' he asked and most of the students stirred from their stiff positions. Ron suddenly got up and sat bolt upright.

'Oh' he said softly. Hermione smiled.

Dumbledore, too, chuckled softly, 'I seem to have finally gotten your attention. The reason why we are suddenly gifted with such wonderful and exotic dishes is one person… I am pleased to Welcome Madam Esmeralda!!' he said excitedly, motioning towards a door at the back of the teachers' table.

A pretty, young lady came out of the table and bowed gracefully in front of everyone else. She had strikingly attractive features and wore a stunning silver-white dress that reached mid-way her calf. Esmeralda was wearing a pair of glittery green heels and had a fine mop of thick blonde-brown hair. She flashed a heart-melting smile to all the guys in specific as all of them stared back at her in awe. She wouldn't have been more than 18 or 19 herself.

'Woah' Hermione heard Ron and Harry murmur. She frowned… guys! They just fell for any good-looking girl they saw! Then she remembered how she had kept glancing at Professor Covey when he had come and how she still kept glancing at Malfoy at whatever chance she had… these thoughts shut her up from scolding the boys.

'Welcome Madam Esmeralda!' said Dumbledore, coming forwards and shaking her hand.

'_Ms_. Esmeralda' Esmeralda said quietly.

'Or rather, Ms. Esmeralda as she prefers to be called as' said Dumbledore to his students. 'Ms. Esmeralda is the niece of Madam Rosmerta from The Three Broomsticks. She has agreed to set the menus this year and she plans to keep changing them so that you do not get too bored with the same ones the whole year through!' he said amidst great applause. 'I expect we would all like to thank Ms. Esmeralda for her kind thoughts and her excellent taste in… practically everything!' he said in between more cheers, whistles and hooting, mainly from the boys. Esmeralda bowed low again. 'She works in 'Copper Kettle' a quite famous restaurant in Paris, France. She comes here frequently as she likes to take breaks from her work and is quite an adventurous person. During these visits she can be here, at Hogwarts. However, since she has instructed the cooks here at Hogwarts what to do and what to make on certain occasions, you can always have her delicious foods over here. That will be all. You can all go to bed now' Dumbledore finished and motioned Esmeralda to take a seat. He started talking to her as all the students happily chattered away and made their way up the stairs to their own house dormitories.

As the trio trooped up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower, the topic of Esmeralda _obviously_ came up.

'Cool, innit?' said Ron 'She's so young and she can prepare recipes for dishes that are as good as mum's!' he said.

'Don't let Mrs. Weasley hear you say that!' Hermione warned.

'Hogwarts seems to be attracting a lot good-looks' Harry suddenly piped up. This was one thing Hermione loved about Harry. He seldom spoke, but when he did, it was bound to be something unquestionably true.

'Too true!' said Hermione happily. 'First, Professor Covey, then Esmeralda and Ma-' she stopped herself just in time. She was about to say 'Malfoy was here before, but he's good-looking too!' but she decided it was best to not let Harry or Ron know she was starting to take a liking to Malfoy's good looks.

'Esmeralda… I agree. But… Covey?' Ron said abruptly. Hermione shot him a stern glare, then evilly said:

'Admit it, Ronald! You're jealous! Who can say Professor Covey's not good-looking? That is something totally indisputable'

Harry snorted. Ron shot him a severe glare. Hermione simply chuckled.

They had reached the portrait that guarded the entrance into Gryffindor tower.

'Harum-Scarum' Hermione phonated at the Fat Lady before she could ask for the password. The portrait swung forwards and the three of them climbed inside.

* * *

**Okay, I know this is isn't much, but bear with me. I seriously, honestly, truthfully had no time at all to write all week! And I certainly didn't have time to review as much as I wanted to… so all the stories I wanted to, but didn't review… Sorry!! And review for the chapter or else… there's no Draco's POV for you guys! **

* * *

**Now for my reviewers!!!**

**slyswn28: New reviewer! There's nothing I love more than a new reviewer! Of course the regular reviewers are the best, no doubt! They're outta this world! Thanks a bunch for your review. I'm happy everyone completed their Potions successfully as well. Keep reviewing!**

**Silver Butterfly 04: Thanks for your review! You're one of my regular reviewers now, aren't you? great job girl, keep it up! Btw, the chapter is just 'not bad'? does that mean its not good? (sniffs) Oh well…**

**Yokai Cesia and Chi: Thanks for clearing that matter up! So you're Cesia… hmmm ****So is it ok if I just write Cesia when referring to you? Thanks for the review!!**

**Christi-Lynn: Thanks for your review on 'The Zenith' I loved it! Keep reviewing!!**


	15. Out of Stock!

**Okay, here's chapter 15 for all of you. I know it's not Draco's POV, but I'm working on that chapter and I'm wondering where I should fit it in… till then you'll have to read this: (it's not much, but its part of the story, so… READ IT!)**

It was only when the next day dawned, that Hermione remembered that she had made a mental note to get a copy of 'Agnia Vifolis and their significance' and she still hadn't got one! She scolded herself for being so 'irresponsible'. She should've written it down somewhere, it was the best way of remembering things. And with the introduction of Esmeralda at Dinner, everything else had been completely driven off her mind. And as she had been extremely sleepy, she had straight away went to bed.

So, instead of going to the breakfast table along with Harry and Ron she told them she'd meet them at the breakfast table after a while, she turned around and headed straight for the library. She swiftly walked past a lot of students going into the opposite direction, probably into the Great Hall for breakfast. It was a little past eight, so the library was bound to be open and as Madam Pince never ate breakfast in the Great Hall, she was bound to be there too. Hermione entered the library at last to find it pretty empty except for the hawk-like Madam Pince who was seated at the Librarian's desk. She was sipping a mug of Coffee, or that was what it seemed. However, she looked up as Hermione entered. She looked over her spectacles and smiled at Hermione. Hermione smiled back. As Hermione had to get to breakfast as well, she decided to ask Madam Pince for the book straight away instead of searching it herself, which would take a lot of time. Of course, while searching she might also find loads of other interesting books and then she would be tempted to borrow them all. Hermione wasn't really in the mood to carry several books back to the breakfast table so she timidly approached Madam Pince.

'Er… I was just here to get this book, umm… It's by Linda Bardolino, 'Agni-' Hermione started.

'Agnia Vifolis and their Significance?' Madam Pince said abruptly.

'Why yes!' said Hermione, astounded and impressed at the same time as the librarian seemed to remember the name of one book amongst thousands of others.

'I had a lot of students coming for that book yesterday and a few of them just left now' said Madam Pince. Oh…

'So… do you have any more copies left, or am I late?' said Hermione, making sure to cross her fingers. She so badly wanted the book… as badly as she… well as badly as she wanted every other book!

'Hmmm' said Madam Pince as she checked some documents that she made them appear one after another from thin air. She finally found the document she was looking for and looked carefully at it. 'Mr. Draco Malfoy was just here to get the last… yes the last copy of this book' she said, finally looking up.

Hermione groaned. Why did he have to take it? Couldn't he act all weird like he was acting now and just forget about the library or something? The idiot! Now she would have to wait until the other kids returned the copies! Great… just what she wanted. However, she couldn't exactly blame the kids as Agnia Vifolis seemed to be amazingly interesting. 'How many copies did you have in total?' she asked Madam Pince.

'About 10-15' Madam Pince replied. 'I'm sorry dear, I'll keep the first copy I get back for you!' she said, hoping it would cheer Hermione up as she seemed bummed.

'Thanks!' said Hermione, hitching up a weak smile. Madam Pince was just trying to be nice! 'Sorry, but are you _really_ _really_ sure that you don't have another copy?' she asked.

'Well… I just told you, the last copy was recently taken. But I'll check, wait a minute' she said kindly as she finished her coffee and got up. She went into a corner of the library and took out a register from an invisible shelf. The register was extremely fat and looked ancient. Madam Pince tapped it with her wand and then at one of the bookcases. She frowned a little and went over to the book case she had pointed at. She emerged from behind the bookshelf with a smile on her face and a black-colored book in her hand.

_(Asterisk, asterisk, asterisk - can't insert a horizontal line! Sorry..)_

'You spent ages there! You weren't _writing_ a book were you?' asked Ron as Hermione took her place next to Harry.

'No!' said Hermione happily, putting the book carefully in her bag. 'Madam Pince reckoned she was out of copies for the Agnia Vifolis book. She said Malfoy took the last copy. So I pleaded her to please look again because I wanted it so badly, so…yeah she finally found a copy! Isn't that great?' she said enthusiastically as Ron ate his way through loads of different delicacies that were present on the breakfast table.

'Cool' said Harry as he finished his hash browns and started sipping at his strawberry smoothie.

'Yeah, so now we can all read about these Agnia Vifolis that we _all_ didn't know about!' she said.

'Umm… yeah that book did seem pretty interesting when Flitwick mentioned it, so yeah! I'd like to read it' said Ron, looking up.

'Good! For once, you're anticipating to read a book' Hermione replied as she poured herself some milkshake.

'This is deeeeelicious!' Ron exclaimed, as he finished up with his breakfast. 'That girl sure has taste!' he exclaimed.

'Sure does!' said Seamus, who was seated across Hermione.

'Erm… yeah' Hermione finally said, admitting the fact. And because of the fact that if she wouldn't praise Esmeralda's list of menu, Ron would surely think she was jealous! Nonsense, why would she be jealous? She had no reason at all!

'There are so many things on this table now, it's really hard to even get a taste of them all!' said Seamus as he sprinkled lots of pepper over his French omelet.

'A…a…Achoo!' Hermione sneezed. 'Phew!' she exclaimed. 'Low on the pepper there, Finnigan!' she said, as her eyes started to water a bit.

'Oh… Sorry!' Seamus said as he put the pot of pepper down.

'Aachoo!!' Hermione sneezed again. Harry handed her a tissue. 'Thanks' Hermione muttered, accepting the tissue and wiping her eyes with it.

'I'm done!' said Ron as he finally pushed his plate away and got up. He had been tempted to try some more of the delicious cheese squares.

'Really?' said Harry quietly. Hermione snorted.

'Yeah' said Ron, not getting the sarcasm.

**Wow, I got more than 50 reviews! I don't believe it. Frankly speaking, I wasn't expecting so many reviews when I started this story. And since I'm a beginner, even 10 reviews sound like A LOT to me! As for my reviewers who reviewed chapter 14:**

**C.E.Hobbit: **_Nice to hear from you again! Thanks for reviewing my story! It's really sweet of you. It's ok, you can mail me some time later, the story isn't finishing up that soon, ya know! And it's perfectly fine if the review is short! And yeah, Hermione not knowing it is weird, right? Well… it was just meant to be that way… hope you liked it! Keep reviewing!_

**Cesia: **_Thanks! Writing 'Cesia' only is so much easier! Yeah, I know this chapter just introduces Esmeralda, she may play a major part afterwards, you never know! So you'll have to watch out! Thanks a bunch for your review! You regular reviewers are the best!_

**Chowmeingrl: **_New reviewer! Great! Thanks for the hugest compliment I can ever receive: 'Your story is one of the good ones' Aahhh! That's like music to my ears! You think my chapters are still short? Oh… that's what sapphire said, and I answered it along with some chapter I think. The reason is, I'm a student like yourself and I can't take out that much time to actually write longer chapters. Of course, there's one thing I can do! If you guys think the chapters are too small, I'll write up about 3-5 chapters together and then submit them all together! But… the only drawback is, you guys will have to wait for about… oh a month or something! Is that fine with you guys? Thanks for the review hunny, let me know what you think!_

**SilverButterfly 04: **_Thanks for reviewing yet again! You regular reviewer you! Watch out for upcoming chapters! Keep reading!!_

**DragonFawn: **_Thanks for the review! And… I basically meant for Malfoy to blush and go away, coz now he's all changed see… you'll have to keep reading (and reviewing) to find out why!_

**Shayla: **_Thanks for your mail, it was really sweet of you! And I'm working on the Dr/Hr part, I think we should have like a proper environment ready for them first! Please be patient till then, I'm working on the story as a whole, so their thingy comes in the middle as well. Thanks for your review! I'll surely continue! that rhymes!_

**KatieBell90099: **_Thanks a tonne for your review! Yeah, Madam Rosmerta's family's got this good-looking chain flowing! I like your views on Draco, could you shed some light on what you think should happen? I mean suggestions… crossing to the 'light' side…! Pretty please? You can mail me in any time if you don't wanna put it down on a review_

**CrazyBookworm: **_New reviewer again!! YAY!! Thanks a gallon for your review, and keep reading!_

**The look of lve: **_New reviewer!! Woohoooo!! Thanks a lot for your review! Keep R&R – ing _

**Christi-Lynn: **_Hey! Thanks again for your review. And as I said before, it doesn't matter if the review is late or short, the main thing that matters is, the review itself! I hope it turns out wonderful too, to at least your expectations. All the best for your computer. I hope it gets fixed, then probably you'll be able to write in a 4th chapter to your story! I've never waited soooo long for a story before! Update!!_

**One thing I noticed was… the idea of Draco's POV seems quite popular amongst you guys… so it wasn't such a bad idea after all! Cool! **


	16. Draco's POV

**YO! Wazzup people? I'm finally done with the Draco's POV!!! Amazing, innit? Hope you guys like it, I really worked on it, and … I hope its long enough, it's 3 pages on my Word at least. And that's a lot! Here…**

**I was thinking that I should dedicate each chapter to someone! How's that? This is like the most-wanted chapter so far, so if I dedicate it to one of you, you'd say I'm biased or something! So… I dedicate it to _everyone _who has reviewed my story uptil now!**

* * *

'_**Agnia Vifolis and their Significance, by Linda Bardolino.**_

**_Agnia Vifolis are series of small facts of magic. Muggles know them as 'superstitions' and refer to them as co incidents and do not really believe in them. However they are proven by the late Noah McCarthy of the 14th Century. Mr. McCarthy dedicated a lot of his precious time proving these Agnia Vifolis…'_**

He skipped the intro and scanned several pages in search of the sneezing thing Flitwick had mentioned in class. Where in the world was it? Umbrellas… no. Black cats… no!

Crows…no!! Mirrors…no!!! Sneezing… n- YES!

'**_Sneezing: When a person sneezes, its not necessary that a foreign particle has entered the person's nasal cavity, sneezing also occurs when one person is remembering another person. This can only happen when a correct method is being followed. So, if you're sneezing unnecessarily, someone's surely thinking about you!'_**

Damn! He didn't want to know _that_! He wanted to know what exactly _he_ was supposed to do if he wanted to make someone sneeze because he was thinking about them! There were some more proofs as to how they knew it was completely true and some other articles by people talking about their experiences. He scanned the whole page and flipped to the next. Aha! there it was…

'_**Your mind should be clear of everything except that person's thoughts and your heart, filled with feelings for the specific person (be it love, hate or simply friendly feelings) you will feel that you are being disconnected from this material world. This is an indication that you're thinking of that specific person so hard that that person will be sure to sneeze exactly 3.4 seconds from the time you have the disconnecting sensation.'**_

Cool!

'_**However, sometimes this also happens co incidentally. You're mind is sometimes not clear of everything except that person's feelings and the person still sneezes. This is totally emotional and cannot be explained as such. The person you are thinking of, will not be able to know who's thinking about them…'**_

Beyond Cool! Awesome! But… did he _not_ want _that_ _person_ to know _he_ was thinking of them? He read on…

'**_Until and unless, that person is also thinking about you! Yes, if two people are thinking hard about each other, their magic intertwines and the two people sneeze at the exact same time. You can come to know that you sneezed because of a mutual thought as you will see a slightly blue flash in front of you along with an image of the person whom you were thinking of or who was thinking of you, at that precise moment.'_**

No chance… none at all, his 'person' would never think about him! Great… just what he wanted! But… he could still try out the sneezing bit from his side… couldn't he?

Draco Malfoy closed his copy of 'Agnia Vifolis and their Significance' which he had just gotten from the library and focused on doing what he was supposed to do. It was quite difficult as the Great Hall was swarming with students coming for breakfast.

Okay… clearing his mind… now that was hard! He ended up thinking about something or the other whenever he thought of clearing his mind of _all_ thoughts.

'Relax, clear your mind… now think hard!' he scolded himself.

Thinking…thinking… soon enough, Draco felt himself going away from the world (psychologically) and felt a swooping sensation as if he was flying high. After a few moments, he reopened his eyes and looked around. He didn't know if it had worked or not! However, the book sure was quite interesting! He was thinking of purchasing it as he couldn't keep a library book forever. He made a mental note to have that book sent to him by Owl order by tomorrow.

'Agnia Vifolis! Here I come!' he muttered under his breath as he went up to his dormitory again. He hadn't taken his bag up from there and he was worried he'd get late for class if he didn't go up now.

* * *

'What do we have first?' he asked Jones Tibble, who hadn't come down for breakfast as he had to finish his Transfiguration homework, which he had laid off from yesterday. 

'Transfiguration!' Tibble spoke up, as he finished his homework and put it in his bag.

However, before Tibble had put his homework in his bag, Draco had a good look at it.

'Er… are you sure McGonagall will accept that?' Draco asked, wrinkling his nose.

'Why? What's wrong with it?' Jones retorted defensively.

'Well… it's… untidy! Don't you think?' he said.

'Try doing your two feet and a half essay in 10 minutes!' Jones shot back, swung his bag over his shoulder and stood up, ready to go.

Draco laughed. 'It's your fault you put it off for today!' he said.

'Yeah yeah! Whatever!' Jones cried with a wave of his hand. 'When I was in Durmstrang, we never did our homework! Well… occasionally, yeah, but not regularly. So, you see, I'm so not used to writing so much' he informed Draco as they climbed out of the portrait hole together.

'Well, the thing is, you're not in Durmstrang anymore!' said Draco, as they made their way through a lot of corridors towards the Transfiguration room, they had it with the Hufflepuffs.

Walking down the corridors, Draco's thoughts wandered. This year was surely different than all the other years he had had at Hogwarts. No wonder everyone called the sixth year 'The Year of Revolution'. No matter how much he hated to, he had to admit that even he had changed during that year. He had become confined in a small group of friends and had already told his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle off. Neither did he walk around the school like his dad owned the place nor did he shout out insults at every passing person. What was happening to him? There was surely something wrong…something he didn't know. Who was he kidding? He knew what was wrong! From the start of the year…or moreover, from the start of his vacations last year, he had been quite taken by… Hermione. No longer Granger, but _Hermione_. No longer a Mudblood, but a clever witch who always managed to top everyone else in class. Gosh! He didn't believe himself. If he would have felt these thoughts a year or two ago he would have beaten himself up. Now… it didn't matter whether she was a pureblood or not. It didn't matter that she was Muggle-born and still an astoundingly good witch. It didn-

'Draco!' came a voice, interrupting his thoughts.

'Huh?' he cried looking around. He found himself standing in the entrance to the Transfiguration classroom. The whole class was seated and McGonagall hadn't arrived yet. The voice that had so rudely interrupted his thoughts was Jones's. He was calling him forth, beckoning him to sit next to him. The whole class, including the Hufflepuffs was staring at him. He snapped out of his reverie and walked over to Jones. He put his bag on the seat and plopped down next to it.

'What's up?' asked Jones.

'Nothing' lied Draco. With that, he stared into space, at nothing in particular and off into his thoughts again.

He had actually helped her up when she knocked into him on the first day back. She had seem quite flabbergasted at his…um… sweetness? Fact was, even he was surprised at his own sweetness! It had been quite an uncontrolled action when he had just held out his hand and smiled at her… offering to help her up. He had even felt himself go red in the face when he had spotted her in the grounds. That had been quite unexplainable. He couldn't help glancing at her every now and then. He bet she thought he was quite freaky, glimpsing at her all the time. But… he had once caught Hermione looking at him as well! And he could tell it wasn't the first time she had cast a furtive look at his side. This thought made butterflies erupt in his insides. However, one thing was certain: just because he had taken a strange sort of liking to Hermione…_Granger _he wasn't going to change himself one bit! He was what he was, and if anyone had issues with that, then it was their problem! What was he thinking? Turning over to the good side? No way! This wasn't the Draco he knew! Something was surely wrong…

What was he thinking about, changing himself? He was already a different person! Everyone had noticed that. Even his Quidditch captain had warned Draco that 'if he didn't stop acting that way, he would be well on his way to become a Hufflepuff or moreover a Gryffindor' These weren't a true Slytherin's ways… It was extremely odd that he somehow thought or knew, that it wasn't the typical kind of likeness you would expect a boy to have for a girl. It was different… very different.

'Mr. Malfoy! I expect each and every student of mine to pay attention in my class!' Professor McGonagall's voice thundered. This was the second time Draco's thoughts had been curtly disrupted. What was it with the people? Couldn't they leave him in peace for once? He knew he was just too…irresistible, but that didn't mean everyone had to keep badgering him all the time! Aha! There! He was getting back to his bad-boy Slytherin type already! Way to go!!

'MR. MALFOY!' McGonagall shrieked again.

'YES!' He cried back, loudly, but politely.

'What has gotten into you today? Goodness knows I've never seen you so preoccupied! Whatever is the matter?' she asked, a bit more concernedly.

'Nothing Professor' Draco lied, for the second time today. 'It's…nothing at all!' he reassured her, looking up at her.

McGonagall stared disbelievingly at him, then turned around and said: 'I want you to pay attention in my class from now onwards! You hear me? I'm serious, and if you act otherwise, I will have no choice left but to report to your House's head!' she warned and continued her lesson.

Draco heaved a sigh of relief and scolded himself from being eluded into someone's thoughts so much. In that someone's thoughts, a someone whom he had detested all these years! Miracles did happen after all! Oh well… he'd better get back to his notes before McGonagall started screaming at him again. He dipped his quill in his ink bottle and started scribbling on his roll of parchment which was embedded at the top with a silver and black Malfoy crest. It was royal.

'Animagus: How to go about transfiguring yourself into non-human creatures'

Gosh! Were they that lame? Who wanted to be turned into animals? Sure, that Skeeter woman used to become a beetle, and it was pretty useful, but what would they be doing transfiguring into creepy crawlies or stupid animals. Draco was quite happy with the way he looked, may be some other people might look better as animals! Weasley or Longbottom would certainly look better as donkeys or caterpillars!

Maybe he should be trying the Agnia thing again. He thought hard… oblivious to McGonagall's dire warnings that she would certainly tell Snape about him. He closed his eyes… thinking hard… this time it was a lot more easier, he easily cleared his mind of all thoughts. YES! His heart erupted with feelings as he felt that familiar swooping sensation again. He opened his eyes again… he should be getting on to work now! And it wasn't good to make his special someone sneeze all the time! She'd think she had a flu or something… no, he didn't want that!

'Every person turns into a specific kind of animal when they transfigure…' he scribbled swiftly.

* * *

'Aachoo!' Somewhere in Paris, France a girl name Esmeralda sneezed.

* * *

**So… how did you like it? I want loads of reviews from all of you out there, you hear me? I've never written a chapter so cautiously as I did this one. I was afraid you guys might not like it. So, can you like review and tell me whether it was ok or just plain bad? **

**Another thing I'd like to ask you before I get on to the reviewers section is that, would you guys like it if I updated the story in like a month but put in longer chapters? That was just an idea Chowmeingirl and I had so… what do you think? Please let me know! I was just checking my story and I noticed that few of the chapters are extremely short! So… just asking. (Of course, it'd be a lot less work for me!)**

* * *

**Reviewers! What would I do without you? **

**(Btw, Cesia, where are you this time? Miss you!)**

**Chowmeingirl: **_Hey there again, I mentioned you twice today! Thanks for your review, I need to see whether everyone agrees to having like a long chapter once a month instead of small chapters weekly or something. Ok? Hope this one was long enough for you. I think it's pretty long for a POV, don't you think? Keep reading, all the best for your story. I'll be waiting for it._

**Slayer of the Evil Penguins: **_Was your nick something else before this? I think so… Thanks for your review hun! Love you too…!_

**Magicians of the Yami: **_Thanks for your review!! I hope you like the POV, review in and let me know what you think._

**eliza29: **_hey there! New reviewer! Well… you're pretty much correct. Keep reading! Hope you liked this chapter and it didn't confuse you too much. I know the last line was kinda like 'WHAT?' but… you'll have to wait and see! Thanks for your previous review as well, I would've referred to you previous chapter, but I didn't get your review when I updated chapter 15, hope you don't mind! At least there's someone who likes my slow pace! Lov ya! Keep R&R – ing _

**CrazyBookWorm: **_Glad you liked the previous chapter, hope you like this one too. Review in and tell me please!_

**Christi-Lynn: **_YO! What's up? Glad you liked the chapter. Is your computer fixed by now? Hope it is. They couldn't be sharing a book… or maybe they could! But I didn't make them do that. Keep reviewing! YAY to YOU too!_

**C.E.Hobbit: **_Hey there again. Your computer's not well either right? Hope it gets well soon. THX a BUNCH for complimenting me on a 'short' chapter! Lov ya! Keep Reading (and reviewing)_

**Norie Ape1: **_New reviewer there! Hi, hope you liked the story. You didn't tell me how you liked the chapter, so… tell me all about it next time! Keep reading!_

* * *

**I hope I covered everyone there. If anyone was left, I want to say that it was not deliberate and maybe I didn't get your review by the time I was writing these… Sorry! **

**Mail in about the ending, will you?**


	17. Mutual Feelings

**ATTN to All Readers: I have my Mid-Years coming up (No, I don't get Christmas holidays) so I can't really come online to update or even write up new chapters, see? So… I'll be going on at least a 3-week break. See you guys later! And wish me luck for my exams!!**

* * *

**Hey there everyone! This is the longest chapter yet! 6 pages on my Word at least! I want nice long reviews from you guys now, or I'm not putting up any more chapters, you hear me? Enjoy!**

* * *

**Oh and another thing, I got more votes for the weekly thing, so I'm going to continue that after I come back, ok?**

**And I almost forgot…**

**_Dedication: This chapter is for… Christi-Lynn – an amazing writer and an equally amazing reviewer. She was the one who reviewed my story first and that made me go on, if it wasn't for that review, I would've probably deleted the whole story. I just started it for fun, and now it's proven so good, it's amazing. Thanks Christi!_**

* * *

'This is really good!' Hermione remarked as she flipped through her copy of Agnia Vifolis. 'It's amazing, why didn't I know about these before?' she wondered aloud.

'Get over it Hermione!' Ron retorted, earning himself a stern glare from Hermione. 'And anyways! We've a class now, we're running late, better get going' he said, getting up from the table, from which the food had been cleared off now that breakfast was over.

'Oh! Do mine ears deceive me? Is this really _the_ Ronald Weasley who is saying that?' Hermione mocked. 'I _know_ when we're running late and when not!' she said defiantly and led the way down into the grounds for Care of Magical Creatures.

Ron scowled at her at first then swung his bag over his shoulder and ambled after her along with Harry.

* * *

'Hello Hagrid!' the three chorused as they reached the grounds. Hagrid was bending over his pumpkin patch, but straightened up as they approached his massive figure.

'Why, hello! How are ya'll today? Hope fine!' he said casually.

'I don't like the sound of that' Ron whispered cautiously to Harry and Hermione.

'So… what do we have today then?' asked Hermione enthusiastically.

'We…er… you'll get ta know pretty soon enough!' he said, smiling at the three of them.

Harry and Ron exchanged worried looks, but Hermione simply forced a smile.

'Hey' said Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw, as he approached Hagrid's hut with his book under his arm.

'Hello there!' said Hermione. Harry and Ron waved.

'What are we going to have now?' asked Terry, leaning over to Harry and whispering.

'No idea! Let's just hope for the best!' Harry replied. Terry nodded.

When most of the class came in, Hagrid turned around and smiled at all of them.

'Yer going ter have an interestin' lesson today!' he said, smiling. Hermione prayed under her breath that whatever creature they were going to have would at least be something better than Blast-Ended Skrewts!

Hagrid turned around and brought a box full of something. The weird part was… the box rattled when it shook!

'Er… what exactly is in there?' asked Hermione cautiously.

'Protspares!' Hagrid announced to everyone as he opened the enormous crate and revealed a mass of tiny, brown-black creatures that looked like a mixture of every insect in the world.

'Eww' Lavender cried, wrinkling her nose.

'What exactly do they do?' asked Dean Thomas, as he set his books down on a tree stump and came over to take a good look.

'Lotsa things!' Hagrid informed them. 'Protspares are categorized in the most useful creatures ever! If you can tame them, and if they accept you, you can take them anywhere that is dangerous, and they will surely protect you!' he said.

Hermione sighed, as she put down her hand, which she had raised when Dean had asked his question.

'They have the power to repel almost all creatures known to mankind. They can help in your gardens as well! Protspares have the power to raise the most precious crops' Hagrid informed them as he went on and on about the little creatures. Next, they had to feed them and then make a diagram of them, which had to be labeled and handed in by the end of next lesson.

* * *

'Ok! So it is true! Wow…' Hermione commented on the context of Agnia Vifolis. They were alarmingly fantastic. She had heard about them loads of times, but she never knew they were actually true! She was seated in an armchair in the Gryffindor common room. Harry was sitting on the sofa, pondering over his Transfiguration homework while Ron was lying on his belly on the hearthrug, finishing up his Potions essay.

'What's true?' asked Ron abruptly.

'When you sneeze, its not necessary that its because there's like a foreign particle up your nose or something. You can even sneeze when someone's thinking of you!' she answered knowledgeably.

Ron raised his eyebrows, paused for a moment then said: 'You were sneezing all through Lunch Time! And there was no pepper in sight'

'I wasn't talking about myself!' Hermione retorted.

'Yeah, but it does apply to you as well!' Ron tried to reason with her, sitting up from his lying position.

'Who would be thinking of me?' Hermione thought aloud, before she could stop herself.

'Let's see…' Ron said in a mock thoughtful voice. 'Oh, does this thing have like a range factor?' he asked.

Hermione referred to the book. 'No' she replied truthfully.

'Hmm… then I may just be right! How about a certain International Quidditch player with the name of -' he started.

'If you mean Viktor, then you're so wrong!' she shot back, interrupting him.

'Still not Vicky?' he teased her.

'Ronald! I've had enough of this Vicky nonsense! Are you jealous or something?' she asked, not thinking where this conversation might lead to.

Ron scoffed. 'Why would I be jealous? And of that grouchy git! No way!'

'Yeah right! If you weren't, you –' Hermione started but she was interrupted, not by Ron, by any chance, but by Harry.

Harry let out a scream and became limp as he slipped from his seated position and into a crumpled heap on the floor.

'HARRY!' Hermione and Ron cried together, as they got up and went up to him.

Ron tried to shake him awake. No use… he was as numb as ever.

'Harry, get up!' said Ron as he tried to pull him up. Hermione helped Ron and together, they managed to pull him up to the couch. Hermione made a cup of water appear in front of her. She sprinkled some water on Harry's face.

'What do you think you're doing?' asked Ron, bewildered. Clearly he had never seen this Muggle remedy.

'What?' said Hermione defensively. 'We do that when someone faints, don't you know?' she asked.

'No' said Ron.

'Voldemort' Hermione whispered, touching Harry's scar. Ron flinched.

'Will you _stop_ saying it?' he said, through gritted teeth.

'No! Will you ever _start_ saying it?' she asked.

'NO!' he said, alarmed at the mere thought of it.

'Well you should' Hermione reasoned. 'Ron, did you notice, Harry wasn't clutching his scar when he fainted?' she asked.

'Yeah' said Ron. 'What could it be?'

'No Idea. Should we take him to the hospital wing? It's going to be all over the newspapers tomorrow!' she worried.

'I reckon we should, can't let him be that way. So what if the bloody newspapers print it in! As long as Harry's safe, I'm happy!' Ron spoke up aggressively.

Hermione smiled, Ron could be so… right when he wanted to! 'C'mon!' she said, as she helped Ron to hold Harry's limp form.

'It's ok, I think I can handle it' Ron said, as he placed Harry's arm over his own shoulder and walked out of the portrait hole and towards the Hospital wing. Hermione followed, wand out… just in case.

* * *

'Oh my!' Madam Pomfrey remarked as she fussed over Harry. 'He's in bad shape! What exactly did happen?' she asked Hermione and Ron as they stood by Harry's bed awkwardly. They both started to relate the story at the same time. Hermione stopped and allowed Ron to continue.

When he finished telling her all that had happened she became more puzzled than before.

'Just dropped down? Wasn't the scar you say… hmm' she thought.

She asked Ron some more questions as Hermione wandered around. Most of the beds were empty, some had curtains drawn over them. It was quite late, but Madam Pomfrey was up and wasn't even in her dressing gown, there was nothing that suggested that she was about to go to sleep or had any intention to do so.

'She probably has some other patients to take care of' Hermione thought. Hermione knew who some of the people in some of the beds were, one of them was probably Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclaw, he had fallen off his broomstick and received lots wounds. The curtains were drawn over his bed. Another bed was probably occupied by Regina Smith, she was a Hufflepuff, a pretty one at that. Regina had tried on some makeup which proved to be really dangerous. She had messed up her face and had come running to the Hospital wing in tears.

'Git' Hermione muttered. 'Thank god, I'm not that type' Hermione thought.

Just then the curtain of a bed at the far end of the line moved, and due to the light on Madam Pomfrey's desk, she could make out the silhouette of someone. She squinted and went nearer. It was only too familiar! Hermione came forwards just as the person drew the curtains aside.

'Professor!' Hermione cried.

'Sshhh! You'll wake everyone else up!' Professor Covey said cautiously, looking around.

'But…' Hermione said.

'It's ok! I was just trying to get some Kappas for the Fifth years, see? And well… it proves, they got _me_ instead!' he said with a smile.

Hermione saw he was nursing a long cut that seemed quite deep as well. Madam Pomfrey had surely been attending to him before Ron and herself brought Harry in. Professor Covey had a white cloth over his wound, he was pressing it on his wound, removing it momentarily to see if it had made any difference.

'You were dealing with Kappas at night?' Hermione asked him, raising her eyebrows.

'Let's move the Kappas and myself aside, how come you're here?' he asked her, quickly changing the topic.

Hermione told him all about Harry, he seemed quite shocked and interested at the same time. He talked almost casually to her and Hermione liked the fact that she could talk to him freely, like a friend.

'I've been so busy… I had no time' Professor Covey admitted, shaking his head. 'I should've attended to Mr. Potter and given him more time! It's all my fault' he added.

'No! How _can_ it be your fault? You didn't _mean_ for it to happen. And besides, if Voldemort intends for something to happen, not everyone can stop it. Other people are working on it! You're not going to help by taking all the blame upon yourself!' she tried to reassure him.

'Brave of you to mention his name, Ms. Granger!' Professor Covey complimented. That rang a bell!

'Well…' Hermione started. 'It's like I always say: Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself!' she said. This was the same answer she had given to Lucius Malfoy back in her second year when he had asked her exactly the same question as Professor Covey had just asked.

'Very true!' Professor Covey commented. 'You're quite different from other girls your age, I must say!' he said. 'I think you should take leave now, Madam Pomfrey's never happy when her patients are disturbed, not that I wouldn't want to be disturbed of course!' he said, flashing her another smile.

'I think I should really be going as well, we just had to drop Harry off here. I do hope he gets well soon!' she said. 'Maybe I'll come and see you later sometime!'

Professor Covey nodded and she walked back over to Ron. He was still standing where she had left him and was now looking quite interested as Madam Pomfrey matted a purple substance on Harry's forehead and then pressed it down by a damp cloth that smelled strongly of alcoholic spirit.

'You two can go now, I suppose. I'll tend to Mr. Potter, he'll have to remain here for a while' she said. Just then, Harry stirred a little.

Ron raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

'Just an after effect of this' she assured them, referring towards the purple substance she had applied to Harry's forehead. Hermione couldn't help noticing that the purple substance didn't go over the scar.

'Today's a bad day!' Madam Pomfrey remarked. 'I think I'll have to stay up all night! Mr. Covey is in a pretty bad shape too' she said, oblivious to the fact that Hermione had just went over to him.

Ron opened his mouth, but Hermione stepped on his shoe and gave him a look that clearly said: 'I'll tell you later'

'I think we'll go now, we'll come back tomorrow' said Hermione, she said to Madam Pomfrey and walked out of the Hospital Wing.

No sooner had they shut the door, Ron started bombarding her with questions about Professor Covey. Hermione patiently told him everything.

'It's nothing! I don't see why you're getting all worked up!' she said.

'Why did you go up to him?' Ron asked.

'What's wrong with that? And anyways, it's none of _your_ business!' she retorted.

That shut him up. Hermione smiled inwardly and walked off to the common room.

Ron scowled at her and walked a bit more rapidly just to get ahead of her and reach the common room first.

'How childish!' Hermione muttered under her breath. She stopped and waited for him to get out of her sight. When he had ran off up the stair case, she started walking very slowly towards the Gryffindor tower. Her thoughts wandered aimlessly until they settled upon one person: Draco Malfoy. Before she knew it, she had tripped over something and was lying flat on her face. She quickly got up, befuddled, and looked around to see if anyone was watching. No one…except for a black cat slinking away around the corner. She grumbled angrily and got up. Stupid Agnia Vifol! They weren't so magical after all, sure that sneezing thing had been quite amazing, but still…

'A…a…achoo!!' she sneezed. At once, she saw a blue flash in front of her eyes and a vague image of… who could it be, but Draco Malfoy?

'Oh my God!' Hermione breathed heavily. 'Could it be? No… no way!' she muttered. She looked around and about the corridors, but there was no one to be seen here. She could only see the image of Malfoy if he had been thinking of her at the same time! Hermione gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

* * *

'A…a…achoo!'

Draco Malfoy abruptly got up from the armchair he had been sitting on. He had seen Hermione's image, he had! It had sounded impossible when he had thought about it, but… it had worked! Hermione must've clearly been thinking about him at the exact same time.

'I'll be right back' he cried to Blaise as he grabbed his cloak and stepped outside the portrait hole.

'_Lumos_'

It was after midnight, he didn't want to be caught, if he just had an Invisibility Cloak! But he didn't did he? 'Damn it!' he muttered and hurried forwards to… the Gryffindor tower? What would he say once he reached there? That he wanted to ask Hermione if she had sneezed and seen an image of himself along with a blue flash? Nonsense! He couldn't just say _that_! That news would spread like wildfire, after all, _he_ was the one who had insulted Hermione all these previous five years, if he simply marched up to her and told her he couldn't get her off his mind, it would…cause havoc! And he was a Slytherin, she was a Gryffindor – these two houses had a history of enmity. They just had too many differences: He was a Malfoy, a Pure blood, she was a Muggle-born! What would his father say if he found out? But he had to find out if she had sneezed as well, he just had to!

Draco hurried forwards, careful not to make too much of a noise – he didn't want to wake anyone else up. He hated the castle for being just too huge now, he couldn't find his way! He had never been to Gryffindor tower and he only had a vague idea as to where it was situated. It was somewhere past the Hospital Wing – towards the north. Yes, that was it. He turned a corner and stopped dead in his tracks.

'Meow!' came Mrs. Norris's voice as soon as she had spotted him.

Draco shot her a stern glare. 'Don't you dare! Shh!' he threatened.

'Meow!' the cat repeated again, this time more urgently. She only spoke when Filch was far away, if he was nearby, she'd just look at the person who was breaking the rules and Filch would be there in a minute. It was like there was a bond in between the caretaker and his cat. Creepy…

'Silencio!' Draco muttered his wand and pointed at Mrs. Norris. She had just turned around, probably deciding to go and call Filch when it hit her. She continued to open and close her mouth but no sound came out. Draco smiled contentedly.

'Serves you right!' he said, twirling his wand admiringly between his fingers. 'Can't stay long, gotta go!' he said mockingly at the dumb cat and hurried on towards the staircase that led up to the Gryffindor tower – or that was where he thought it lead to! Taking two steps at a time, he finally reached the top.

* * *

Hermione walked extremely slowly up to the Gryffindor tower. She just couldn't believe it! Although it had happened quite a while ago, it had still hit her hard. She was awestruck! It was just too impossible, though she knew it had happened, and she had read about it. Professor Flitwick had told them they were true and it had just been proven to her. But… maybe there could be, well… exceptions? No! Aha! There was one thing she hadn't thought about, it could be possible for any emotion. Maybe it was hate! That would suit her just fine. She smiled broadly and ambled on her way. Then she stopped… who was she kidding? She knew she didn't hate him, and she wasn't thinking of him as a loathsome person, she was thinking him as a …

And the flash and everything could only happen if both the people were feeling the same emotion! Did that really mean that Draco felt the same way about her as she did about him? If this worked out, she would be the envy of every other girl at school! She shook these thoughts out of her mind and mentally yelled at herself for even thinking that way. How lame could she possibly get, anyway?

'Hermione?' came a whisper from behind her. That voice was just too familiar to ignore it. She closed her eyes and told herself that she was just imagining it all. It was probably a long dream and she would open her eyes and find herself lying in her comfortable four-poster, covered in her comfy blanket.

* * *

Why didn't she turn around? Why wasn't she answering him? It had taken all his courage to say it and now she was just standing there… doing what?

'Hermione!' Draco repeated again, this time more urgently than ever.

* * *

'No no' said Hermione to herself. He never calls me 'Hermione' anyway, it can't be him!

'Hermione!' she heard it again, an urgent whisper. 'It's a dream!' she told herself. 'It's all a weird dream, that I should really wake up from!' She pinched herself hard. 'OW!' that hurt. She opened her eyes and found herself standing just a few feet away from the portrait hole that opened up to the Gryffindor Tower.

'Hermione!!' came the whisper again.

Good god! It was true! Impossible! Could it be? Should she turn around? No… better not! What if she… she guessed she had to!

'Hermione, what are you doing standing out there? Don't you wanna come in?' Ron said somewhat apologetically as he came out of the portrait hole.

'Huh? Oh- b- well…' Hermione blabbered.

'I'm sorry! Maybe I was being a bit too nosy!' said Ron, scratching his head.

'It's ok! I'm not mad at you!' she replied truthfully.

'Great. So, what are you doing out here? And…your eyes were closed when I came out… you weren't sleeping while standing were you?' he asked, clearly befuddled.

'No, it's nothing! It's just…' Hermione started, searching around for a lie. 'My eyes were stinging really badly, I think I really need to get to bed' she lied. Pressing her forehead with her hand to add a bit of an act to her lie.

'Oh' Ron said. 'Maybe you should! You do get up too early, don't you think you should stop doing that? Maybe you can have a bit of a lie in tomorrow… and, umm… wake up a bit late, that's all!' he suggested.

Hermione couldn't believe it! He fell for it! Cool, now wasn't she getting better at lying already?

'After you' Ron said, motioning towards the portrait hole in a gentlemanly fashion. Hermione smiled at his courtesy, then it hit her:

Hadn't she heard Draco calling him before Ron interrupted? She surely had… and she wasn't dreaming, she knew that bit!

Whirling around, she looked around the corner, in hope of finding him there… but no! He would've crept away as soon as he heard Ron come out. Surely, that was the case. She sighed sadly and turned back towards the portrait hole.

'What are you looking for?' Ron asked.

'Nothing' Hermione lied again, (for the second time in a few minutes!) and stepped inside the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

**Phew! That was a gargantuan chapter, now wasn't it? I just didn't want to leave you guys there for a long 3-week time without anything to think over! And… didn't you people always complained about my chapters being too short? So… you were saying?**

**My reviewers now!!**

**Winterheart: **_Hey there! New reviewer! YAY!! I don't really get to hear that often… or no, maybe I do. But, it sounds good to me each time it's said so keep it up! I guess you can say that. A plot can thicken rite? I guess so. Thank you for being hooked to my story, I'll try my best to get moving with the story, hope this chapter helped in doing that! Keep reviewing! And now you'll have to wait for about 3 weeks rite. Sorry, but I need to study as well! I promise to come back with loads of new ideas, ok! XOXO_

**DeeCohan: **_Thanks for your review, hun! You're a new reviewer too rite? Great!! Umm… I think you can evaluate from this chapter that basically I just put that Esmeralda thing at the end because I need it for an upcoming chapter. And no… Draco sneezing at that time and seeing Hermione's image would've been too predictable, so I put in something different! Keep reviewing, ok? Luv ya!_

**sakura 1221: **_Thanks for the review! No, the sneezing thing really is a superstition. There are so many of them, I hardly have to make up any! Thanks for your appreciation! Keep R&R-ing!!_

**Christi-Lynn: **_YO there matey, what's up? Your computers all good? WOW!!! I can't wait to read your story. Update!! Sorry for the upcoming long wait, but… you know why rite? So… thanks for the review, your reviews mean a lot to me! XOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**Cesia: **_Hey there! Finally! How are you? Moi's not fine, exam-os are coming up, how can I be fine? Right, so you'll have to wait just this once, then I'll continue the story as normal, ok? Thanks for the review again! _

**Shayla: **_Hey there again! I got more votes for the weekly thing and I hope this chapter is long enough for you guys, if this isn't long, I don't know what is. Thanks for the review again! Keep reviewing!_

**Evil Penguin Slayer: **_Really? Ok, I got confused, but I'd gotten it at first. So you're Silver Butterfly, cool! How's it going? Thanks for the review! I have no holidays here! What are you talking about? Boohoo!! :'(_

**Daunting Darkness: **_Cool nick there! Wow, you found my story on a favorites list? Cool! Whose list was it? I'd like to thank that person. I didn't know my story was good enough to be on a favorites list! Thanks for your review, keep reading!_

**Chowmeingirl: **_Thanks for your sweet review, and THANK YOU for saying the chapter was long, obviously it was long and this one was longer, wasn't it? The Esmeralda person is the same I mentioned in one of the previous chapters I think it was 'Beauty with Taste' or something. So… and I guess it gets cleared up in this chapter. I just put the last sentence there for some suspense, but I cleared it all up in just one chapter. I needed that line for later chapters, see? And writing to every individual reviewer… you like that? Cool! The pleasure's all mine. Obviously your opinion counts! Keep R&R – ing, the reviews are the backbone of my story!_

**Norie Ape 1: **_Thanks for reviewing my story and appreciating it. Everyone was intrigued about the last line, that's why I put it up there! It was cleared off in this chapter, and as I said before, I need it for an upcoming chapter. And what in the world do you mean by saying the chapter was STILL short?? How long do you want them to be? It's a POV, and if you read other POVs this one is far more longer than most of them! I hope you find this chapter long enough, and now you'll have to wait for about a month for the next chapter. So much for short chapters, now there won't be any for 3 weeks! heh, yeah Hogwarts finest, that's right. Keep reviewing, but please don't say this chapter was short too, coz it's not and I know it! 6 pages, I can't put in the whole story together, I have to divide it keeping certain things in mind, see? Thanks for your review again, bye!_

**eliza29: **_I get the hint, girly! Thanks a lot for your review. It all clears up in this chapter, the Esmeralda thing…hope you found it out. Thanks again, XOXO_

**sapphire azhalia: **_it's ok really, that you didn't review for such a long time, I just missed a lot of people, so I thought I'd somehow contact them. Glad to see you here again. The pleasure of reviewing your story is all mine! Keep reviewing! XOXO_

**Silvr Jazmin: **_Lol! No no, the 'ezzy' chik and our Draco are not getting together, though… you never know! Hehe… ok, no, I'll be coming up with Dr/Hr encounters, infact the upcoming chapter for which you have to wait for a long time, is going to focus on that thing. A kiss… hmm… I dunno, it's not much to ask for… but you'll have to wait for a bit, ok? Reviewing your story was my pleasure, keep reviewing!_

**Now, I hope I covered everyone there, if anyone's left, I repeat it's not on purpose or anything!**

**KEEP REVIEWING PEOPLE!**

**HadsKunwar,**

**Signing off,**

**For 3 weeks!!**

**Ciao**


	18. Exchanging Notes

**I'm so sorry this is soooo late. My Mid-years were postponed for a few days and I had no time to write much at all. Truly thanks to God, my Mid-Years were really good and I came out with a 92.5 average, I guess that's good! With ten subjects, it has to be good! When my exam-o s were over, my computer went bonkers, so I couldn't write much then either. Man, I'm really sorry. Ok, now I hope you like this chappy…**

* * *

**Oh and of course, the dedication for this chapter:**

**This chapter of Hermione Granger and the Pureblood Prince is dedicated to C.E. Hobbit, someone who was one of the most earliest reviewers and has reviewed a lot many times! This person has kept my hopes high and has always pushed me to keep going, Thank you so much C.E.Hobbit! You really do mean a lot, you and your reviews, I thank you yet again!**

* * *

Hermione lay in her bed, amidst her blood-red bed covers. It was probably 3 o clock in the morning, but she wasn't sleepy at all. She was twirling a strand of her hair on her finger, gazing at the canopy of her bed. She was still lost in the thoughts of what had just happened outside the Gryffindor common room. If Ron hadn't come at that time, she would have easily found out whether it really was Draco Malfoy calling her! Stupid Ron! She felt like cussing him at the moment. Although she hated to admit it, a truthful part of her said that she really did want Malfoy to try and talk to her. It was going to be a difficult thing for the two of them to get together. After all, they both were two different people – TOTALLY different! But… did she really want that? Surely not! This couldn't be happening, She was actually thinking about getting together with Draco Malfoy! Oh well… she had to confess that she really had been thinking about it lately, subconsciously or consciously – it didn't matter. She _had_ been thinking about it!

* * *

'Look, Hermione? Are you really mad about yesterday? It wasn't such a big deal! But you seemed pretty... weird yesterday' said Ron as they both came down for breakfast. This time, it was the smell of waffles and hot chocolate that greeted them. 

Hermione shook her head, 'I'm not pissed off or anything, I was just… preoccupied yesterday' she said truthfully, her mind going back to last night's happening.

'Preoccupied?' Ron repeated perplexed. 'Oh… I know, Harry isn't it? It was really freaky the way he just dropped down, and Madam Pomfrey didn't really say much did she?' said Ron, maintaining calm conversation.

'Erm… yeah, obviously it was Harry, what else could I be preoccupied about?' Hermione lied, looking guiltily away from Ron and looking instead, at her plate.

'What do you reckon has happened?' he asked after a while.

'I'm not sure' said Hermione, chewing on her waffle. 'But, I read about curse scars that- '

Ron interrupted her here. 'He wasn't clutching his scar, remember?' he reminded her.

'I know! What I'm saying is that, when someone has a curse scar that hurts quite often, the pain can be transferred from the affected area to other parts of the body. Maybe its that case' she spoke up.

'Yeah, maybe!' Ron replied. 'But… when it hurts, it isn't usually that severe, so that Harry faints. Do you think that when its transferred, the pain increases?'

'No idea. Hope it doesn't though!' she said, her eyes wide at the mere thought of it.

'We'll go see him after breakfast' suggested Ron.

'Sure' Hermione replied, going back to her breakfast. She felt weird having normal conversation with Ron today. She really did wish Harry would get better – and Professor Covey too! She really liked him as their new DADA teacher. But what about… Draco? This was the first time she had thought about him since she woke up. Where was he?

Automatically, her head spun around to search for him in the Hall. She glanced over at the Slytherin table… he wasn't there. What was it with that ferret? He was never there when she looked for him! She turned towards her plate and started poking at her breakfast. She had suddenly lost her appetite.

'A-a-aachooo!' Hermione sneezed all of a sudden. 'Phew!' she remarked as she grabbed a tissue and wiped away her eyes.

Ron was looking suspiciously at her.

'What?' she shot at him.

'Nothing' he said, looking away.

'Who was it now?', Hermione thought. The thing didn't have a range factor… so it could be practically anyone. But… what if it was Malfoy? He couldn't make her sneeze all the time! She looked around again – and there he was!

Draco Malfoy was sitting on the Slytherin table amidst his friends, it seemed like he was done with breakfast, because he was simply sitting there, with his arms folded – staring at her! First, he made her sneeze, then he even had the guts to stare right at her! She was now becoming more and more sure that it was Malfoy who had whispered her name the other night. She furrowed her brows a little at him, to check and see if he was really staring at _her_. Two seconds later, she wished she hadn't done that because, right in the middle of the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy – the Pureblood Slytherin had _winked_ at her! Hermione was too shocked to do anything, so she simply gaped at him. She looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Luckily, everyone was too busy with themselves to notice two enemies gazing at each other. She couldn't even go up to him! What the heck! Ron would surely suspect, she turned around to see what Ron was up to. It surely was her lucky day, because Ron was engrossed in conversation that was undoubtedly about Quidditch with Seamus Finnigan. She didn't know what to do… he just couldn't go around winking at her in front of everyone, or following her around the school at night – and making her sneeze! What was his problem? She surely needed to talk to him. However, before she could get up, Draco had written something in a small piece of paper, he had folded this up in the shape of an airplane and had made it fly towards her! Hermione looked around yet another time, to see if someone had seen him do it. She did notice, though, that she was the only one keeping watch, Draco seemed to not care at all whether anyone was watching him or not. Instead, he merely smiled when he had made the note fly off to her. The note had come fluttering down to her. She frowned a little, then put her hands under the table to open it so that no one else would see it.

'God bless you'

Hermione fumed. He was such a … she spun around and looked straight at him. He smiled wickedly and raised his eyebrows at her. She glared at him for a second before turning back to the piece of paper in her hand. With a flick of her wand the words

'And you'

appeared on the parchment under Draco's message. Before sending the tiny paper away to him, she remained silent for a little time. She heard a very faint 'Aachoo' from the Slytherin table. Smiling satisfactorily, Hermione blew the piece of parchment to Draco.

She waited till he had finished reading it, when he looked up at her, she smiled mischievously and winked back.

* * *

**There! Hope you liked it!**

* * *

**Now, for the reviewers! I plead you to please bear with me if my chapters are short or something. I seriously didn't have much time!**

**Dee Cohan: **_Thank you so much for your lovely review, I hope you liked this chapter – if you read it that is! Thanks a lot anyways!! I know it's late, my apologies…_

**eliza29: **_Thanks a bunch for your review! And I can't believe I'm on your author alert! You just made my day! Oh well… the thing with Esmeralda, what didn't you get? The sneezing part probably? Well, the thing is, I just didn't want to end the chapter in the boring way, so I added that line to spice it up. Well, you see, Draco and Hermione aren't the only two people who think about each other and know how to use the sneezing Agnia Vifol. There are a lot of people in this world, see? You'll find out the whole story behind it soon enough. And yeah, I get your hint, and I'm updating! YAY! Oh well, sorry for the long wait. And btw, if you're registered, why do you always review as anonymous? Not that I mind it, it's just that… well… I'm one curious cat! _

**Cesia: **_Hey there! Thanks a bunch for yet another review, I love your reviews soooo much! It's really nice to see someone who is willing to wait for my story, love ya!_

**HPbabe143:**_ Hey there, new reviewer! Hope you stick to reading my story. And yeah, the chapter blunder happens all the time, even with myself. When I finish putting up a chapter… and then if I go on to some other chapter, to check out if its ok and stuff, my new chapter isn't there, and I'm like 'WOAH!' but… it clears up in the end, the chapters always show up! Keep reading and reviewing! _

**Norie Ape1:**_ Yo there! Now that's what I call a 'nice, long review' Thanks for your wonderful compliments, I really need them all the time to keep me going! Alhamdulillah, my exams were really good! Thanks again for your review and woah! Will you really be happy re-reading the whole fic till I update? Gosh! I love you reviewers!!!_

**Smiles28:**_ YAY new reviewer! let's dance with joy… ok, sorry, too much enthusiasm, hehe. Yeah, I do need to upload heaps. This will have to do for now, I know its really late and everything though! Lots to come up real soon (I hope) Right then, keep reviewing!!_

**Lauz:**_ Okay, newbee here as well? Cool! Coincidence can be spelt in two different ways and both of them are correct as far as I know. Thanks a bunch for your review! Keep reviewing, I really need them! _

**Evil Penguin Slayer:**_ Hey there! It's ok about the confusion really! No need to apologize. I don't get Xmas hols coz I'm not a Christian…But now I'm on holiday!_

**The look of lve:**_ Hey there! I did write more, hope you liked it, and I can only know that you liked it if you review in and tell me about it, so how about it? I'll be waiting for your review! XO_

**sakura1221:**_ Thanks a lot for your review again, love ya!_

**C.E.Hobbit:**_ THANKS A TONNE for your review! I know how hard it must be to take out time from your studies, I go through it with every chapter! Keep reviewing! My fingers are crossed! Hope you do get more time…_

**star2be3000:**_ Thanks a bunch for this sweet review 'take as long as you want' God knows I don't get to read that too often. I must really thank you a lot! THANKS! Keep R&R ing_

**puppy-girl714:**_ LOL! Thanks for at least saying it's a big chapter. Love ya for that! And thanks for liking my short chappys, many of the reviewers here don't approve of them, glad you liked 'em! Thanks a bunch again. _

**BioncaRox654:**_ Hey there! OMG! someone's hooked onto my story!! I can't believe it!! Ok… I hope you liked this chapter, thanks a bunch for your review and Thanks another bunch for complimenting my writing. Love ya!_

**Shayla:**_ It's ok if the review is short! You did review, didn't you? Thanks a bunch!!_

**Christi-Lynn:**_ Dedicating you the chapter, the pleasure was all mine. I just hope you liked the chapter that I dedicated specifically for you! And why do you hate poor Covey so much? He's the only character that I put in! Hehe, obviously, you're entitled to your opinion, but still! Covey's a dear, don't you think? Ok, you never know what might happen, so… just hope for the best and stop detesting Covey! Rock On!!_

**Chowmeingirl:**_ Obviously you'll just have to be patient! Thanks for waiting, hope it was worth it, but seriously, I'm very sorry for the long wait. Thanks a bunch for your review and your lovely compliments! XOXO _

* * *

HadsKunwar 

Signing off


	19. The Daily Prophet Reports

**Okay! Here we go again, another chapter for you guys! I've been quite busy so you guys should be really thankful to me for adding this chapter in the first place! Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Oh and of course the dedication:**

**This chapter is for the one and only Cesia, who has reviewed my story a lot many times and has appreciated it, boosting up my confidence. The one thing that is really great about her is that she's actually willing to wait for me to put up another chapter! Thanks Cesia! Your reviews gave me new heart and made me write on and on. Thanks a BUNCH! Rock on!**

**NOTE: This chapter was supposed to be longer than this, but my internet service provider and didn't really help me make that possible. The Fanfiction server is always overloaded and they said that the large amount couldn't be up so... I put in as much as I could, so as not to keep you guys waiting. I'm sorry for that, but you see it isn't really my fault!**

* * *

'Hermione?' Ron's voice made her turn around and face him. 

'Y-yes?' she said, trying to sound like nothing had happened and meanwhile hoping that Ron hadn't seen her winking at Malfoy!

'You clearly don't seem like yourself! I've been calling you for the previous two minutes and you haven't answered me! Instead you were turning around and…' Ron paused here as he looked past Hermione in the opposite direction.

Hermione quickly turned around to see if Ron would find out. She wanted to warn Draco to look the other way, it would surely rouse suspicion in Ron. But… she turned around to find that Draco Malfoy wasn't there…

'It's nothing Ron!' Hermione said loudly, turning to face him.

'Yeah… so it seems… I mean, so it must be!' said Ron, not wanting to raise another argument. 'I wanted to show you this' with that Ron shoved the Daily Prophet under Hermione's nose.

'**THE WRATH OF HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED OR IS IT SOMEONE ELSE?'**

_Harry Potter, the Boy who lived, who is currently studying in his Sixth Year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry is reported to have fainted yesterday. It is known by some resources of the Prophet that this incident took place at around midnight. Mr. Potter is reported to have lost conciousness due to extreme pain. However, it is known that when he fainted he was not clutching his scar – the mark He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named left on him. _

_The question arises here, if Mr. Potter did faint due to extreme pain, how come it wasn't the curse scar that was the reason for this? Has Mr. Potter made himself another enemy? Someone so dangerous that the person's curse has left Mr. Potter in the Hospital wing for almost a day… his guardians and the people responsible for his security after the death of his parents ought to be more careful about protecting him, surely this was a –'_

'That's kinda wrong you know?' said Hermione casually, sipping at her hot chocolate. 'Harry isn't in the hospital for even a night and they're saying its 'almost a day' losers!' Hermione said as she put down her cup and started to scan the newspaper's issue for some other news.

'You're right… but, how did they come to know about the whole thing in the first place?' said Ron.

'No idea!' said Hermione. 'I don't think Madame Pomfrey –' she started.

'No, I don't think so! Madam Pomfrey never does give interviews to the Daily Prophet, Hermione! You know that, right?' Ron argued.

'Yeah… so who could it be? And aren't they right about Harry having another enemy? Who could it be? I don't even suspect anyone!' said Hermione falling into deep thought.

'Hmmm… but about the guardian part, don't you think they're kind of scorning at us?' Ron asked, looking a bit dismayed as he looked into the paper again.

'No, they're clearly pointing at Dumbledore. I'm almost sure of it' said Hermione knowledgeably. 'Who is the reporter anyway?' she asked, leaning forward to look.

'Some Gary Keaton bloke' said Ron, wrinkling his nose as if the name was disgusting.

'You didn't see another insect around Harry last night, did you?' he asked, remembering Rita Skeeter from their fourth year and how she had been an illegal Animagus and could turn into a beetle. She had made life hell for Harry and Hermione that year and had been getting all the news by turning into a bug and eavesdropping into everyone's conversations.

'Ron!' said Hermione, smiling a little. 'No… I didn't. Obviously not, at least I think I didn't. Hey, that's another possibility' she said.

'Okay, now I didn't say that to give you more pessimistic thoughts' he said, laying the paper down and picking up his bag. 'I wanna go see Harry' he said and beckoned Hermione to come alongside him as he made his way to the Hospital wing.

Hermione sighed and swung her own bag over her shoulder, she got up and was about to go after Ron, before she remembered Malfoy. Turning around, she saw him peeping from under the Slytherin table. She could only see his eyes, she couldn't believe how times had changed, now Draco Malfoy's sight actually made her smile. Although she couldn't see his whole face, his eyes had a mischievous glint to them suddenly and she could've sworn that he had smiled back at her. She was about to wave out to him, but then she remembered that everyone thought them to be enemies and it would look extremely odd if she waved out at him in front of everyone.

'Hermione! Are you coming? We've got to get to class as well!' shouted Ron, who was already half the way through the long corridor leading to the Hospital ward.

Hermione had no other choice but to run along the long corridor and catch up with Ron, so as not to rouse any more suspicion in him.

* * *

'I knew you'd be coming any minute…come in dears, he's right over there' Madam Pomfrey greeted Ron and Hermione as they entered, pointing towards Harry's bed. The curtains around his bed were drawn. Hermione thanked Madam Pomfrey and hurried over to Harry's bed. She drew aside the curtains and looked to find Harry sleeping. Or that was what it seemed, because his eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply and uniformly. However, simply the sight of Harry looking peaceful flooded her with happiness. Meanwhile Ron had come up too and was standing behind her. 

'D'you think we should wake him up?' asked Ron.

'I don't think so. Let him rest for a while… don't you think?' Hermione whispered back.

Harry stirred a bit, then simply woke up and sat down, smiling at them, as if he had been awake all this time. Hermione stared at first, then threw herself at him, making him fall back in his lying position.

'Oof' was all that could be heard from Harry as Hermione's full weight was thrown over him. Ron laughed out loud as Hermione squealed with delight.

'Get off Hermione, let the poor guy catch a breath' Ron said in between chuckles.

'Sorry' muttered Hermione as she regained her composure and stood back. 'I was just… too excited' she said, trying to hide a huge smile that was starting to appear on her face. 'I didn't hurt you, did I?' she asked concernedly.

'Not one bit! I'm kinda used to it now' said Harry truthfully as he sat back up.

Ron and Hermione poured out the whole story of how Harry had fainted and how everything had happened. Hermione was in such a flow that she was about to tell the whole thing about Malfoy following her and the sneezing bit. Fortunately, she remembered at the exact moment and thought it not to be the best time to confide everything in Harry.

Somehow, she had always found Harry more understanding and milder than Ron. She could easily talk to him about anything and she was sure that this time it wasn't to be an exception. Ron was more of a worrywart than a good listener. He was very emotional and very quick-tempered. Hermione had planned to tell Harry everything, but now that Ron was there as well, she didn't think she would.

After spending a merry 15-20 minutes in the Hospital Wing Hermione and Ron made their way to their class, talking excitedly. Madam Pomfrey had consented that Harry could leave the ward in a few hours as he had to complete his rest of 10 hours. She had said that the pain had been extreme and she only wished she could put a stop to it somehow. However, she said she would write a note to Dumbledore to inform him of the recent happenings. Hermione and Ron hadn't had time to go up to the headmaster as the timings of Harry's incident had been quite odd.

'We'll go to him at Lunch time' said Hermione, feeling it her duty to inform Dumbledore of anything Harry went through.

* * *

**Right-o! Then… how was that? No cliffie this time, though! I love cliffhangers, and the best thing about them is that I know what's going to happen next and YOU guys don't! Hehe…**

**Okay Okay! I hear you, you want me to reply to your reviews, right? Can't you guys wait and let me talk a bit first? Okay fine! Stop screaming, here they are:**

**star2be3000:** _Hey there! Thanks for your review! And a major thanks for understanding my problem, God knows not everyone does that! Writer's block, yup! Just the thing sometimes. Umm… but, lives? And thanks again for appreciating my writing along with the story. XOXO_

**HPbabe143: **_Yo! What's up? Yeah, flirting is the thing! You guys asked for it! 'When is Draco Hermione romance coming up?' I had to do something, even if its something small to satisfy that thing, rite? Oh well, thanks again for your review and do you really think this is the best chapter by far? I thought the previous one filled that position, no? Oh cool, so if you're famous for sending a lot of reviews, I hope my story won't be left out! Thanks again! XOXO_

**angel locket: **_Hi! New reviewer? Thanks a bunch for your review! I'll try and keep it up to your expectations, meanwhile, you can give me any suggestions you would want to and help me make the story better for you guys!_

**Smiles 28: **_Thanks a lot! Wow, at least there's someone who would think a 92.5 average is good, hehe. Yeah, I know, Ron is really annoying and very suspicious about everything! I hate him sometimes too, but that feature defines his character, doesn't it? So I guess he has to be annoying to live up to his name. And I hope I didn't make you wait much… Keep R&R ing XOXO_

**The look of lve: **_Thanks for your review again! You 'hope I haven't finished it yet' ? Umm… why would I be finishing it? Oh, ok, you don't want me to have finished the story on that chapter? I didn't, of course not! There's loads more to come…Thanks for your review again!_

**Norie Ape1: **_Thanks for your review, yet again! Yeah, I really like that concept as well, its fun making both of them sneeze. Imagine if we could do them in reality! Oh well, we can't so I guess there's no use raising my hopes for it… And you almost said 'watching' does the story portray the two that nicely? Hope it does, though, I'm not very positive towards my writing style, I think it needs a lot of improvement…Anyways, thanks for the review and keep R&R ing! XOXO_

**Christi-Lynn: **_Hey there! Thanks a bunch for congratulating me, you're one of the few people who actually think my score was worth appreciation and it was good enough. It means a lot to me! And you're STILL suspicious about Covey? lol, You really have something against him, don't you? Yeah, I know it was short, but it was really hard putting that chapter together. Even during my exams my thoughts would wander over to the story and I'd have this feeling to go and start writing more right away, but then I had to study as well. I wrote it on bits of paper and on my bedside table and god knows where else! But… as long as its being appreciated, I'll go through that! And young missy, where is your story's next chapter? I keep on checking to see if you've updated it, but noooo! What's the matter? Writer's block? Hope not… it can get severe sometimes. Okay, now this is a bit too long, I think I'll stop now, I don't wanna look biased! Anyways, love you! Thanks for your reviews! XOXOXOXO_

**Chowmeingrl: **_Hey there again, are you coming up with your story? Hope so… I'll be waiting to read it. Yeah, it was more of a fun chapter I guess! And yeah, I hope Harry turns out to be okay as well! hehe…I'll try and keep it up, but you'll have to put up with me if my chapters are small, okay? Thanks a bunch for your review again!_

**eliza29: **_Yup! Dr/Hr romance may just be around the corner, but you never know how things turn out to be! And you hated Dr/Hr?? But…then…how come you reviewed my story? It is, after all, updated under Dr/Hr! Woah! Does that mean my story has changed your opinion? I'm flattered! Yeah, this chapter was short, now you guys are getting back to saying the same thing all over again! Okay, I tried all my best on this chapter and if you say the same thing again… you're not to be forgiven! J/K! Keep reviewing! XOXO _

* * *

_Hads Kunwar_

_Signing off..._


	20. Hermione's Secret

**Hey there all of you! I felt miserable giving you SUCH a teeny little chapter this time, so I decided to prolong this one! It was originally eight pages, but I decided to remove two, just so that I have something to give to you guys if I have a writer's block coming up, OK? Hope you like this chapter cuz this is most of what I've been working on since I submitted the last chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**As for the dedication: I dedicate this LONG chapter to my best friend Maya, who has always given me great advice in practically everything and has helped me get on with the story when I had no ideas to write about. She has provided me with constructive criticism and a lot of appreciation as well. Thanks a lot Maya, you're the best thing in the world! I love you!

* * *

**

'Do you know the password?' asked Hermione tentatively as she stood in front of the door that lead to Dumbledore's office.

'No' replied Ron. 'But Harry told me that it was always some sweet's name that was set as the password'

'Oh wow! How specific can you get?' said Hermione sardonically. 'There are soooooo many types of sweets in this world, how do you expect us to take a wild guess?'

'Harry always did!' said Ron heatedly, annoyed that his suggestion couldn't do much.

Hermione had quickly noticed that Dumbledore wasn't there at Lunch time, and she decided that it would be the best time for them to go and talk to him! Ron, too, had made a loyal sacrifice and had skipped lunch for this task alone. Harry hadn't returned from the hospital wing yet, but Hermione reckoned he'd be back at around Dinner time for sure. She was extremely happy that nothing serious had happened to him. However, she did not give up search for the criminal who had done this, she extended her already long library sessions and pored over book after book to check and see what might be the cause for this sudden incident.

'Umm… okay, let's try… Cockroach cluster?' said Hermione awkwardly to the door. Nothing happened.

'Nah!' said Ron, with a wave of his hand. 'Fizzing Whizbee!' The gargoyles that adorned the front door didn't move.

'Boo' Hermione said pointing her thumb downwards mockingly. 'Bertie Botts every Flavor beans!' she said, getting excited now, as she competed with Ron to guess the correct password.

'Ha!' cried Ron, pointing his finger at Hermione, then turning around to face the door again, 'Drooble's best blowing gum!' he said confidently, although he wasn't very sure deep down inside… Nothing!

'Wittlwe Ronnikins is wrong… again!' jeered Hermione in a mock baby voice. 'It has to be… Sugar Quills!' guessed Hermione. The door didn't budge.

'It has to be…' Ron mimicked. Hermione scowled. 'Okay, my guess is… Dracula Pops!' he said, but to his utter disappointment his guess didn't work.

'Oh great!' cried Hermione despairingly. 'Now what?' she said, putting her hands on her hips.

'I dunno… I think we should keep guessing! How about –' Ron started but he was interrupted here, by Hermione.

'Forget it Ron! It's useless' she muttered. 'Let's go ask someone? Why don't we?' she suggested.

'What's wrong with trying ourselves?' Ron retorted.

'Oh! Like we haven't tried enough!' said Hermione.

'I'm having another go at it…' Ron said, turning back to the door. 'Wheezy's Wet Fireworks? Fire-lollies? Giggle gum?' Ron tried unsuccessfully.

Hermione strolled around helplessly. 'Even the teachers are all at lunch!' she said. 'Oh Ron, as a suggestion, I'd like to tell you that Dumbledore likes Muggle sweets as well' she said, folding her arms.

'Oh? I don't know any! Why don't you try?' he said, motioning her to the door. 'Oh, I think I may know one of them: Sherbet Lemon!' It didn't work…

'Umm…' Hermione came up to the door. 'How about… Fruit Roll-ups?' she said, after a pause. Nopes! No sign of a slight movement at all.

'That's all you know?' said Ron, flabbergasted. 'C'mon!'

'Ron, my parents are dentists, I'm hardly allowed any sweets…' Hermione said matter-of-factly.

'How about Twix Double Chocolate?' came a voice from behind them.

No longer had these words been uttered, than the stone gargoyles sprang to life and moved aside, the wall behind them split open and exposed a stone staircase that was continuously moving upwards in spiral movements.

Hermione and Ron turned around abruptly to find Harry standing there, smiling.

'Cool guess' said Ron, sounding deeply impressed.

Hermione was about to go and hug Harry instinctively, but she satisfied herself by simply smiling back at him.

'Shall we?' said Harry, looking at the two. 'Wow' said Hermione, sounding impressed. She had never been to Dumbledore's office, and it was her first trip here. Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped on the spiral staircase which quickly transported them in front of a highly polished oak door with the brass knocker shaped like a griffin.

'Whaddaya think?' said Harry, raising his eyebrows at Hermione, with an air of a person who has just accomplished a great task.

'Awesome' said Hermione, awestruck.

'Cool, isn't it?' said Ron, fingering the griffin knocker lovingly.

'Beyond cool…' replied Hermione.

Harry rapped the mighty oak door smartly three times with the knocker.

'Come in' came a voice from behind the door.

The trio entered into the headmaster's office.

'Ah, I was waiting for you!' said Dumbledore, smiling and his eyes twinkling from behind the half-moon spectacles that were always perched upon his crooked nose.

'Madam Pomfrey just sent a note to me' said Dumbledore, indicating towards the yellow piece of parchment that had a red + sign on it. 'You may… sit down, by the way!' said Dumbledore, looking from above his spectacles at his three students who stood awkwardly near his desk. Harry and Ron looking expectantly towards Dumbledore, and Hermione looking around his office, awed. Her eyes wandered from the fine portraits of the headmasters and headmistresses that lined a wall in the office to the strange silver instruments that stood on the headmaster's desk. However, a strong poke in her ribs by Harry brought her back.

The three of them sat down quietly in the three chairs that Dumbledore had indicated to them.

'Am I correct in saying that you wanted to tell me about something?' asked Dumbledore, leaning towards the three.

No longer had Dumbledore said this than Hermione rolled out the whole story, putting in her comments wherever necessary. Harry and Ron simply sat there, knowing that if they were to even attempt to interrupt Hermione, they would have to face the consequences.

Dumbledore listened quietly as Hermione went on about her story.

'Harry do you feel alright now?' Dumbledore asked concernedly.

'Yes sir' replied Harry.

'Did you not feel the pain in your head?' asked Dumbledore, looking deeply into Harry's eyes.

'No sir' said Harry, looking down at his hands instead of at the old man.

'Has it ever been so severe before, elsewhere from your head, I mean' asked Dumbledore.

'No sir' replied Harry truthfully.

'I need some time to think about this, though I have a shrewd idea what this could mean, however, it still leaves me puzzled!' said Dumbledore after a long pause.

'Thank You Professor! I think we must be going' said Hermione, as she got up from her seat. Ron and Harry got up from their seats as well.

'No, Thank _You_!' said Dumbledore. 'I'm really glad that you decided to come up to me and tell me all about it and I surely advise you to do the same in the future as well'

'We sure will' said Hermione, smiling graciously.

* * *

'What do you reckon Dumbledore was on about?' said Ron, nonplussed as the other two of his friends as they came back down from Dumbledore's office. 

'No idea' said Hermione, although her brain was working furiously and it was clear from her expression, that she would gladly turn right, to the library instead of going straight ahead to her class of Ancient Runes.

'We'll see you around at Dinner time then!' said Harry as he and Ron turned a left which would lead them to the top of North Tower where they would take their Divination class. Professor Sybill Trelawney was back and taught the Sixth and Seventh years while Firoze taught the First Year up to the Fifth Year.

Hermione sped through the corridor up to her Ancient Runes class. Hermione was one of the few students who took Ancient Runes as a N.E.W.T subject, others thought it was too much of a huff and they thought, unlike Hermione, that it wasn't very important. Taking her seat in the front row, Hermione settled her bag down and took out her parchment, ink bottle and quill. Ancient Runes was a very interesting, yet lengthy subject. The N.E.W.T students had to study Ancient Runes in detail, this obviously meant more books. In fact, the subject had a total of three books, all of them equally important. One of them, which was quite a heavy one itself, was the one that students were to take to their dormitories with them. However, the other two books were so heavy that students couldn't possibly carry them around and had to put them up in the book rack placed in their Ancient Runes class by their Professor – Professor Cyril Timothy.

Professor Timothy entered the class, his brows creased in a furrow and his appearance, that of a very worried man. This wasn't unusual for the students, Professor Timothy always looked like that. He was a short man, with a slightly hunched back. He was always quite fidgety and his mood was infamous for being nastily unpredictable.

'Ancient Runes, apart from playing a major role in Archaeology also explain a lot about the spells and charms we cast nowadays, in our present life. I hope you all are perfectly aware of that' started off Professor Timothy, searching for his wand in his pocket.

A dull murmur of 'Yes sir' rang through the classroom.

'Very well' replied Professor Timothy, flicking his wand to dim the flaring lamps' light as he always did. 'Ancient curses are quite dangerous, some of them have their own factors. For example, the Elimination curse, a fearfully terrifying curse that can eliminate practically anything, it ranges from eliminating tiny, itty bitty creatures like insects to larger things – if used correctly providing all favorable factors, it can also kill humans, no matter hard it may be, it certainly is not impossible' he said, casting a dramatic pause at the end of the sentence. His students gaped back at him, their faces half-lit in the dim room, which gave an eerie feeling altogether.

'This curse is mighty hard and not everybody can do it, as a matter of fact, even I can't do it! First of all, it requires a person to be of clear mind and composed concentration. It has a lot many other things that need to be looked at, but since I'm only giving you an example I will not go into too much detail on this one. However, I will tell you that this charm requires a person to have the traits of a Healer. Now, of course, this may seem quite awkward, as Healers are usually the ones saving people's lives and not assassinating them or something, but that is the way some of these Ancient curses work. However, Ancient Runes discovered in the mysterious land of Cercapsia in the 325 B.C. tell us that this spell had once been performed by the late Riconas Japery, who, by no means had any traits of a Healer. These exceptions are unexplainable. They remain as unsolved mysteries up till now. Some people, tried to do the same in later years, but they failed badly. And when a person tries to do such a curse, and fails, he suffers the consequences, of course depending on the seriousness and intensity of the curse being used. In most cases, the spell backfires on the curser himself, but in others, there are more terrifying results than even that. ' Professor Timothy ended.

'Now, I would like you all to turn to Chapter 3, Page 1035 in your books and read the first five paragraphs. After that you will have to answer Question number 34 in Exercise 10' he said, putting it on the board as well.

Hermione quickly turned to the page and although she had read it all before, she re-read it, in case she had missed something before. All the time, she was thinking about Harry and what had happened to him, and who could be responsible for it, if it wasn't Voldemort.

* * *

'It was such a tiring day' complained Ron as he sat down for dinner. 

'I know, wasn't it?' said Hermione, for once, agreeing with Ron.

The smell of dinner, however, drove all tiredness out – of Ron at least! He simply took in the lovely smell of Chicken Shashlick and the other delicacies present on the table and started piling everything in his reach onto his plate.

Harry looked up at the table, and at once, noticed Esmeralda there.

'Hey, look! Esmeralda's there' he said to Ron and Hermione. Hermione simply kept on eating. However, Ron found Esmeralda far more fascinating than the food itself, which was saying something, as Ron liked nothing better than good food.

She was quite plainly dressed, compared to last time, but all the same, looked really pretty. Esmeralda was dressed in a plain, white silk dress and an off-white top that was adorned with glittering beads that shone marvelously, in the many candles that lightened the Great Hall.

'Thanks a LOT Harry' said Hermione, in a sarcastic tone. 'You just had to say that'

'Whoops! Sorry' said Harry, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. 'Why? Did you have something important to say?' he asked.

Then it struck her. While Ron was mesmerized by Esmeralda's sight, it was the best time to talk to Harry! Yes!

'I'm just gonna go sit over there' said Ron, pointing at a seat that was much closer to the Staff table, on which Esmeralda was sitting, talking to Professor Sinistra.

'Sure' said Hermione, smiling. Thank you Ronald!

'Harry' Hermione kind of whispered. 'Did you notice Professor Covey's not there? At the staff table?' she asked.

'Yeah, I wonder!'

'Ok, listen! I really need to talk to you about something' she said, hesitantly.

'Yeah, sure! Anything' Harry replied.

'But I'm not sure if you'll be able to handle it' she blurted out, before she could stop herself.

Harry raised his eyebrows testily at her.

'Erm… I mean…' Hermione stammered. 'I don't know! I need to talk to you alone, where Ron's not there to interrupt'

'What's it about?' asked Harry concernedly. 'Is it something serious? You can talk now, if you don't have a problem with everyone here' he said, looking around him to see if there were any people who would prove to be a danger for them in the future.

'I'll tell you all about it when we talk. I don't think it's a good idea to talk over here. I don't want Ron to feel bad either, what do I do?' she asked, helplessly.

'We can go upstairs right now!' Harry suggested.

'No! Ron will think we're ditching him or something. Isn't there any other way?' she asked, thinking of all the other possibilities.

'I'll meet you outside in the common room at one, then we can go to an unused classroom and talk, if you want' said Harry quickly as he watched Ron approach them.

Hermione nodded her approval and thanked him. She didn't know why she wanted to make it such a big issue, but she was sure it would be a big issue when the whole school knew about it and it was better if she told Harry about it now, so he wouldn't feel left out, or betrayed, or sad in any way. And after all, she wanted to confide in someone, and since Harry and Ron were the two people she was closest too, and since Ron was such a worrywart, Harry was her only option.

* * *

'You feeling alright?' asked Jones Tibble as he watched sitting there on the lavish green and silver Slytherin couch staring into space. 

'Huh?' was all that Draco said in reply, as he was snapped out of his trance. 'Yeah m'okay' he said carelessly.

'If you say so! But you surely aren't yourself this year' he said as he picked up his bag and moved next to Blaise Zabini on the couch in front of the fire.

'It is the Year of Revolution after all! His sweet sixteen. It's more of a serious sixteen for him!' said Zabini and laughed out loud at his own lame joke.

'You can never be too sure' said Jones, eyeing Draco apprehensively. 'Maybe he's going through a short phase'

Draco remained silent as he heard Blaise comment on his odd behavior. He knew all the Slytherins thought he had become a good-two-shoes nerd type of a serious kid now, but they didn't know what was really on his mind. But he didn't care, he didn't give a damn about what others thought of him now. They all seemed phony, they were just… not worth his attention or his concern.

However, Jones seemed a pretty nice guy to him – although he had come from Durmstrang which was infamous for producing devilishly evil students, excelling in Dark Arts. It was amazing how the things that are believed by a majority can prove to be so wrong. Just the case with Hermione as well… All his life he had been told again and again, with pride that he was a Pure-blood, he was of royal blood and he was taught to be proud of that. He was told, by his parents as well as his other relatives, that half-bloods were nothing, they were not worthy to be wizards, to be allowed to do magic or to live amongst Pure-bloods – of royal families. He had always been taught to look down upon the Half-bloods as they were nothing compared to him and deserved nothing better than to be mocked, criticized and jeered upon – so that they would eventually come to know that they were a lower class and had no right whatsoever to compete with the Pure-bloods ever! The 11 years of his life, until he came to school, he had been taught these very things, the things that were in tradition to be told to fine young men and women of Pure heritage in the Malfoy family. In the 11th year, in his first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he had finally come face-to-face with a lot many Muggle-born Half-bloods – Mud-bloods as they deserved to be called as. He had proven himself as a true Malfoy and a true Pure-blood by mocking them and jeering at them. They were all worthless piles of dung and nothing more. However, one of these Half-bloods caught his attention and it was none other than Hermione Granger. She had always stood with dignity, admitting that she was a Muggle-born, but an equally good witch as any Pure-blood witch or wizard. She had topped every class and had shown everyone that there was no difference in between a Pure-blood wizard and a Muggle-born. If the both of them were equally good wizards – who was to discriminate in between the two?

Draco had hated her then, he hated the fact that she beat him in every class and he hated it that she had always seem to stand up to his rude remarks and offensive insults. She was the only one who had the courage to reply to him, and this hatred throughout the five years up till now, had formed a very different kind of a bond, a relationship in between them. A nameless, unknown, unidentified relationship that couldn't be described. That he hadn't known existed until now.

Now, in his Sixth Year – his Year of Revolution – his Sweet Sixteen Year, he had actually come to know about this mysterious relationship that existed in between the Mudblood Granger and the Pureblood Draco Malfoy. He had now come to know how wrong the teachings of his arrogant and proud parents were. Hermione Granger was not a worthless pile of dung, nor was she in any way, lower than himself. She didn't deserve to be insulted or treated rudely or looked down upon. She deserved to be treated with respect and recognition, she deserved a lot more than that! She deserved to be praise for her confidence and her belief in herself, she deserved to be loved and appreciated and honored and admired and …

Draco gasped. That was it, that was certainly it. He had finally gotten to be sure what the real reason behind his weird attraction to Hermione was. He had surely taken a great liking to her. He couldn't deny it any longer. If it had seemed vague before, it was certainly clear now, wasn't it? He knew he could beat around the bush with himself anymore – he always spoke his true mind during these silent thought sessions. That was it – one way to get out of his somber trances every now and then was to go up and talk to Hermione. To talk to her, sometime alone – where there would be no one to hear them or to eavesdrop o them. He had to somehow find a way to talk to her!

* * *

**How was that? It may not take the story as further as you want it to go, but I really like this chapter – don't ask me why! Anyways, I had to stop here because I want part of this chapter to be taken in by the other upcoming chapter. Otherwise, it won't make much sense. I hope you guys understand! Thanks to ALL my lovely little reviewers, I love you all!

* * *

**

**Ok, I know what I'm supposed to do now, that's right, reply to your reviews, I'm doing it alright! Patience is a virtue by the way! Oh well, here goes:**

**Chowmeingrl: **_Hey there again! You'realmost alwaysthe first one to review! You're such a dear, really! Hmm… your chapter dedication, huh? Well, I'll surely think about it, and anyway, all my chapters are dedicated to you great reviewers anyway! But, I know what you're trying to say, a separate chapter dedication especially for you must be quite a thing. I'll try, I have to fit in a lot of people. And there are certain factors that need to be considered first, see?(Keep reviewing and you might as well get one!) Anyways, thanks for the review again. I always wait and look through reviews and I'm like where's the reviewer whose nick is like a the name of a Chinese dish? Lol… J/K! Don't mind please! Here was the next chapter, did you like it? Let me know as soon as you finish reading it! You know what to do… don't you? Keep R&R ing! Thanks a bunch again!_

**Smiles28: **_Thank you so very much for saying my chapter had everything. It was done in a bit of a hurry and I was having a major writer's block, so I'm sorry if it wasn't much. I made up for it in this chapter though! Hope you liked it! Let me know in your next review, will you? And yeah, the reporter's pretty bad, isn't he? Wonder how he got all the info, I may just reveal how! Keep your fingers crossed, oh and of course, keep reading and reviewing, will ya? Love ya! All the best, XOXO_

**DeeCohan: **_Thanks for appreciating me so much! I love such reviewers, it makes my world suddenly all sunshine and daisies sigh and yeah, I do hope the books go in favor of Dr/Hr, its my favorite pairing! (you might've guessed that by now, eh? LOL) Yeah, I know, JK looks all for Ron/Hr, I hate it! It's disgusting really… I mean…ewww! And who in the world said Draco simply went under the table? I never said that! I don't know who did. I didn't mention anything in the story! He could've simply put a temporary invisibility spell on himself (Hermione's not the only nerd in here, ok? Draco knows a bit too!) or he could've simply gotten up and hid under some statue for all I care! hehe… no no, ok! If you think he went under the table, maybe he made an excuse of dropping his fork or spoon and told his friends to simply shut up, don't you think? And don't worry, Draco knows how to handle such situations, he's real smart! Anyways, thanks for your review hun! Keep R&R ing!_

**eliza29: **_I know you're eliza! And I'm writing to you as eliza 29 itself, cuz I've been accustomed to writing it over and over again now! Thanks for your review again! It's great when you get to see the same people coming back for your story again and again! Thanks a bunch girly! You mean you still HATE Dr/Hr? OMG! How can you? It's such a sweet one, that's just meant to be, don't you think? Although I'm gratified by you expressing your appreciation for my story and it being very well-written…Thanks a lot anyway. And you guys are still on about poor Covey? He's such a dear, he would never do such a thing! First Christi and now you! Very suspicious-minded reviewers I've got here! And why is it suspicious that Covey's so concerned for Harry? I mean, there are still a lot of good people left on this world you know! hehe… Hope this chapter was soon enough and LONG enough for you. I simply love your reviews, keep reviewing always…XOXO_

**HPbabe143: **_Hey there! Howdy? If you're back with another review, I'm back with another chapter! Hehe… thanks a lot for your review and thanks for appreciating my article, it took me some time to write it you know, I love it being appreciated! Thanks a bunch! Keep R&R ing!_

**Cesia: **_Howdy there buddy? I read your story, its awesome! I told DeeCohan about the Draco-going-under-the-table thing. I never said he went under the table, he could've put a temporary Invisibility Charm on himself or gotten up and hidden behind a statue or a suit of armor or whatever, you know! It could be anything! And if you think he went under the table, then ok, maybe he made an excuse for picking up his fork or spoon and told his buddies to shut up about it? Come to think of it, it can be anything, Draco's real smart you know! I hope this was soon! Keep R&R ing as well as writing as well, your story's real good._

**the new girl: **_Hi there! New reviewer? Cool! Okay, about the mailing you thing, you see I'm real busy with a lot of school stuff on my mind and everything, and I hardly have time to come online and write chapters and upload them. So I can't really mail in and tell you about updating my story, see? Although I'll try, I'm not promising anything, ok? Keep R&R ing!_

**Norie Ape1:** _I did update! Hope you liked this chapter, lemme know as soon as you finish reading it! Keep R&R ing I hope to update real soon again, ok? Cheers! XOXO_

**star2be3000: **_I know! It wasn't that much of a Dr/Hr encounter as the previous chapter 18, but I hope the upcoming chapter will be! Thanks for the review again, hun! XOXO_

**Super-gal2: **_Thanks for the lots of reviews you sent in at one time! They were real good and it was fun reading them all from all the chapters. "_I fink dat draco or harry is culd 4 hermione"_ I'm not very sure I got that part of your review though! Please shed some light on it! I'll try and read your story when I have the time, reviewing it will be my pleasure. Keep R&R ing! XOXO_

**C.E.Hobbit: **_Hey there! Glad to see you again! Anyways, thanks for appreciating my story again! You're the best! And maybe I will reveal in later chapter, but I'm not too sure I will… keep your fingers crossed, ok? Hope this chapter was longer than the previous one! Keep R&R ing. Thanks a bunch again! XOXO_

_

* * *

**Signing Off Till next time,**_

_**HadsKunwar**_


	21. The Start of a Mystery

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in a loooooooooooong time, and I'm real sorry. I know I shouldn't have had, you guys are all just so sweet. I was so freakin' busy I didn't have time to do anything! Okay, so that's that… hope you like this chapter:**

* * *

'I'll be going to bed now, I think that's enough homework covered up!' said Ron as he yawned and stretched, pushing his parchment that had his Transfiguration homework scribbled on. 

'Coming, Harry?' he asked, as he packed up his books and rolls of parchment into his bag and set it aside.

'No, I'll be –' Harry started, but a stern stare from Hermione made him change his sentence the other way round. 'Or no, I think I'll come up. But, in a minute ok? I need to wrap this assignment up' he said as he motioned towards his Divination homework which included reading and predicting the future of a person by looking at his handprint. They had done this assignment in pairs and had gotten each others handprints. Harry had, obviously, paired with Ron and he had been searching through book after book for the right way to predict the future by reading an unusual crooked line that Ron's handprint had.

Ron snickered. 'How is it going up till now? Have I any luck of earning money?' asked Ron, leaning forward to take a look at Harry's Parchment.

'No' said Harry, searching through his notes. 'But you will win a few bets, and you might… yeah, you might even earn some galleons' he said, looking up at him, smiling.

'Cool! Keep it up, Harry! You seem to have the Inner Eye Trelawney keeps searching for in all her students!' joked Ron as he made his way into the Sixth Year boys' dormitory.

'Wh –'

'Ron would feel suspicious if you stayed up for too long. You do go to sleep mighty early you know, and what if he had a hunch and came to look out for you after wards?' said Hermione, who was ready for the explanation.

'Oh… right' said Harry, pondering over and wondering why he didn't think of that.

'Ok, whatever' said Hermione, with a wave of her hand. 'Now, you can go to bed in a few minutes. But, be sure to be out at around one or ten to one or whatever' she said in a half-whispered as there were other students in the common room.

'What if I fall asleep?' asked Harry.

'Hmm… Point to be noted' said Hermione, thinking over it. 'Ok, here, I can enchant … this ink bottle into an alarm clock that will – '

'I'm not the only one in the dorm! It'll wake up everyone else' pointed out Harry.

'Yeah ok, I know! Ok, here' she said muttering a spell and pointing her wand at the ink bottle. 'Now it'll just be able to be heard by you, that fine?' she asked.

'Cool, yeah, of course its fine!' said Harry, taking the ink bottle from her. 'Er… Hermione, does it have to be this ink bottle?' he asked pensively.

'Harry!' said Hermione, furrowing her brows.

'Ok ok, it should be okay… I guess' he said uncertainly, then getting up he walked to his dorm as well.

* * *

Draco lay amidst his deep green bedcovers, thinking about her. He didn't know if it would be the right time and he didn't even know if it was right to barge into a dormitory of an enemy house and declare his feelings to Hermione in the middle of the night at 1 a.m. But, one thing was for sure, he had to stop getting into little trances while thinking of her. It was too much, it would surely affect his health as well as his studies in the long run. Grabbing his cloak and wand, Draco silently crept out of his dormitory, careful not to wake anyone else up as he went out into the common room. 

'Going somewhere, are we?' came a voice from behind him as Draco approached the entrance to the portrait hole of the Slytherin common room. What? He had thought the common room would be empty by this time. Who was it now? Annoyed, he turned around to find Jones Tibble, seated luxuriously onto a huge green and silver couch in Draco's trademark position – with his legs swung over to one side of the armchair and his head read on the other side.

'Tibbles, I…' Draco started, trying to sound firm in his hurried position.

'Jones is the name Draco!' said Jones, getting up from his seat and coming up to Draco.

'Okay! Jones… it shouldn't matter to you if I'm going somewhere, ok?' said Draco firmly.

'Draco, you can tell me about it, its okay!' said Jones, looking into Draco's eyes concernedly, silently pleading him to trust him.

'Jones I – its…' Draco started.

'Hermione Granger?' finished Jones unpredictably. 'I knew it!' he said as he punched the air with his right fist.

'How did you…' cried Draco, clearly amazed.

'It was pretty obvious lover boy!' he replied. 'And I expect you're going out to see her now? As in talk to her, right?'

'Yeah' smiled Draco.

'That's why I got you this' said Jones, handing Draco something that felt very much like water to the touch. A slippery cloth that felt ultimately smooth and light to touch.

'An – ' Draco started, dumbfounded.

'That's right! An Invisibility Cloak! Good luck, pal you'll be needing it' said Jones as he thumped Draco on the back and cleared his way from the front of the portrait hole.

Draco turned around to face Jones. Without any hesitation, Draco stepped forward and hugged Jones.

'Thanks a lot, mate!' he said, his voice dripping with gratitude.

It meant a lot for Draco that his fellow Slytherin hadn't mocked him for liking a Half-blood Gryffindor. Instead, he had wished him luck and had helped him achieve what he had aimed for.

'Anytime' replied Jones. 'Now, run along, you don't wanna be late'

* * *

'Hi' Hermione greeted Harry as he came out of his dormitory, his hair ruffled even more than ever, in Hermione's opinion he looked real cute. 

'Hey' smiled Harry. 'Let's go' he said, indicating at the Invisibility Cloak in his hand.

'Good idea'

The two Gryffindors tiptoed to the dark classroom they were to go to under the Invisibility cloak. Since Harry had grown really tall, he had to bend down a lot to remain well hidden from the much-dreaded Mrs. Norris and the much-more-dreaded Argus Filch, the caretaker at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A door creaking open all out of its own accord would seem real odd to anyone who would see it, but not to people who are familiar about the existence of Invisibility Cloaks and their use.

Once they reached the classroom, Harry took off the cloak off the two of them and sat down.

'So…' he said, rubbing his hands together. 'What did you want to talk about?' he asked.

'It's kind of important and… you may not like it, but please don't get angry!' pleaded Hermione. She felt awkward, sitting there like it was some big time secret that she was about to disclose.

'Don't worry! Go on…' said Harry as he motioned for her to keep going.

'The thing is…' Hermione started out hesitantly, but she stopped in mid-sentence. Instead of looking at Harry, her eyes were fixed on something else behind him.

'Hello?' Harry said, waving his hand in front of Hermione's face. 'You there? What are you staring at?' he asked, looking around.

Hermione simply got up and headed to the wall she had been staring at. Sure, it was an empty classroom and it seemed as if it hadn't been used for quite a long time now, but in her own opinion, it still gave some hints of once being a much used one.

She ran her hand over the grimy walls for some time before she succeeded in finding a crack in it. Not just any crack, it was more of a deliberately made slit through the thick wall. Harry got up and followed Hermione as she investigated… what? He did not know.

'Harry! It's…' Hermione said in a hushed voice, her eyes wide with mingled shock and excitement.

'What?' asked Harry, perplexed.

Hermione dug her fingers into the slit and pushed sideways. Nothing happened.

'Harry, help me' she motioned towards the wall as she beckoned Harry forwards.

Harry, suspecting Hermione's mental state at the moment tried to reason with her.

'Harry! I'm very much in my senses, now will you help?' said an annoyed Hermione. Seeing no other way out, Harry came forwards they both pushed with all their might. As amazing as it was, it was all there in front of the two.

When they pushed aside the 'wall' it had simply moved, after much effort… but it still moved! And as it slid aside, it revealed a huge bookshelf built into the wall. The bookshelf was vast it started right from the ceiling and ended at the very end, as close to the floor as possible.

The two simply stared at the new discovery, their mouths hanging open in surprise and their eyes nearly popping out. Thick, leather bound books filled the huge bookcase. The classroom must have once been used as a Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, because that was just the topic all the books were related to. A thick layer of dust had settled upon the books and their once posh, velvet covers seemed to have lost their royal touch amidst the many particles of dust that now adorned them.

'Woah' Harry managed to say.

Hermione simply blinked, then pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She winced, which told Harry that she was now sure that she was wide awake and whatever was happening was for sure.

Coming forwards, Hermione eyed all the books suspiciously. After looking at the whole bookcase, she finally smiled and pointed at a book.

Harry came forwards and looked at what Hermione was pointing at. In contrast to the rest of the books that sunk under layers of accumulated dust of centuries, this book had been dusted off. Carefully, Hermione took it out and pointed her wand at it. The pages ruffled on without her effort and stopped on one page.

'Tracking Charm' told Hermione 'it automatically takes out the page the last reader had went through, unless of course that person had been clever enough to put a misleading charm on it, which doesn't let the Tracking Charm track the last page the reader went through'

As she finished saying that, the pages of the book ruffled on and on until the book shut close again.

'Hmm… So the last reader was clever enough' Harry mused.

Hermione nodded. Then, taking out the context, she ran her finger through it. She stopped on the Instant Assassination Charm and opened the book to the page it was on. Reading it in a few moments she said they would take the book with them to their common room.

'No' Harry protested. 'For one, we are already at a lack of space in here' he said indicating to the Invisibility Cloak. 'And for another, whoever came in here to search through these ancient books will surely search for this one again, as it seems to be the only one this unknown character wants out of the whole lot of them. We don't want to get into any trouble!'

'Yeah…' said Hermione. Then, with another swish of her wand, she made a copy of the pages that gave details about the charm she was interested in. 'It's only temporary, the copy will vanish in a matter of hours'

'C'mon! Let's go' said Hermione, putting the book back in the bookcase and sliding the wall over it. 'Whoever came here for this book might come again, we don't want to get caught'

'But… didn't you have to tell me about something?' asked Harry, who really wanted to know what Hermione's little secret was.

'That can be discussed later' said Hermione, with a wave of her hand.

'You'll have to talk once we get into the common room' Harry said, stubbornly.

'Okay' Hermione gave in. Harry gave her a huge smile. Then the two got under the cloak and tiptoed their way outside the classroom they had come in.

* * *

**Lots more to happen next chapter – in fact, the thing all of you are waiting for might just happen in the next chapter, so be sure to read next week! (hopefully) Okay, and now for the replies. sigh I'm such an evil little thing…**

**thehpgang: **_Hello there, sorry if you found it boring, but that's what I wrote and I won't be sorry I did. You can't make all people happy at one time anyway. Hope you liked this chapter, review in and tell me._

**Christi-Lynn: **_Ahhh! You're the best! You make me feel all appreciated. Still waiting for your story, though. Find some time and puhlease update, before I die of curiosity. Love ya, XOXO_

**Ice-Pheonix-Tears: **_Cool nick! Hope you liked this chapter, even if it is a bit tooooo descriptive. You reviewers are the best._

**NorieApe1:**_Thanks a whole BIG BUNCH for such a sweet review. Here is the next installment for you, hope you like it and hope you keep reading and reviewing. I'm real sorry I updated so late, but I hope you guys understand._

**DeeCohan: **_Thanks for your review, hun. But… how many times exactly do I have to explain the Esmeralda thing for you? I'm sure I've explained it all before, 'cause I remember eliza29 asking me about it. Look, Draco knows who Esmeralda is, he also has (obviously) seen her. But…he never made her sneeze! I never said it was Draco who made her sneeze. Look, Draco and Hermione aren't the only two people in this world who know about this sneezing thing. Maybe Esmeralda has a special someone somewhere and he makes her sneeze, for all I care! I mean… just cut the Esmeralda over here, she's got nothing to do with Draco and his Agnia Vifol. By the way, how old are you?_

**Smiles 28: **_Thanks a lot Smiles, for saying it was even better than the last one, at least someone thinks it wasn't boring! Was it boring? Oh well, here's the next chapter for you, hope you liked it! Review in and tell me all about it._

**Weird Not Boring: **_Hey there! New reviewer? Cool! Glad you liked it, hope I made this one good enough for you as well. Thanks a lot, I need that kind of appreciation from my reviewers._

**HPbabe143: **_I told you it wouldn't take the story as far as you want it to go! I warned you guys already so I'm not going to apologize that the story didn't do much, although in a weird way, it did a lot. But, I'm not saying anything yet. Thanks for the review anyway, review in later and tell me about this one, ok?_

**rachelle: **_Hey there! Are you a new reviewer too? Hope you remain a regular one then! Yeah, the sneezing thing is an actual superstition, wouldn't it be great if it would work as well? Oh well…no daydreaming I guess…_

**Chowmeingrl: **_Aww! You're always the first one, what happened this time? Not that it matters, lol! Anyways, how have you been lately, and oh yeah! What happened with your story? Done with it? Tell me and I'll make sure to check it out. Meanwhile, you can read ahead and let me know how you liked this chapter._

**C.E.Hobbit: **_Hey there! How are you? Hope real good, sorry for the long wait. Have you had any time lately? I haven't and I hope you understand my situation even if no one else does! Thanks a bunch pal, you've always reviewed in, even if you haven't had much time. Don't worry, Draco's gonna talk to Hermione real soon… I hope! And yeah, Hermione is going to… pretty soon. I guess I should leave the part of Harry being understanding or not to the next chapter, it should be better that way! Thanks for loving the chapter, you're the best! (Oops! No favoritism!) _

**Super-gal2: **_Hey there again! You've reviewed before haven't you? Great, hope you like this chapter, sorry for the long wait though. I hope I get time to review your story. I never have time! But hope you enjoy your skiing trip and come back and review my story! I'll surely take some time to review your story! Thanks for your review!_

**Winterheart: **_Hello there! How are you? Hope good. Thanks a lot for your sweetest review! Now, that, is what I call a 'nice long review' it really means a lot to me. Thanks for all the appreciation that you expressed. Although it is really hard for me to take out time and submit chapters in, your reviews motivate me a lot and sometimes… I …am just soooooo busy that I can't submit any chapters at all for a long time. I know, studying and doing such things don't exactly fit into my schedule but… writing's my passion – I just want to do it. Like this time for example – I don't even remember the last time I updated. I feel so guilty and totally pathetic! I apologize to you a hundred times for not being able to punctual. Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! And you guys are all so nice and sweet and just so…appreciative! Sorry again…anyways, apart from that, keep reading and certainly keep reviewing! Write in and tell me how you liked this chapter though…_

* * *

Thanks a lot to all of you guys! 150 reviews and still going... YAY!

* * *

_Right then, I'd better run now…_

_Signing off,_

_HadsKunwar_


	22. The Unexpected

**Okay, now I'm real sorry I put this one up soooooooooo late. But, you know what? Its not really my fault! (Is it ever?) I love writing and posting in my story chapters, you guys know it right? Well, I tried logging on MILLIONS of times and the server was always too busy. I've been lucky this time, don't know how long this will continue but... This one's a REAL treat. Enjoy!**

Draco slipped under the cloak Jones had lent him and tiptoed up to the Gryffindor tower. He simply wanted to talk to Hermione, and nothing more! This time, he didn't even care whether anyone looked at him or not …

When he reached the portrait that concealed the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room, he stopped. Draco heard a voice whispering the password to the portrait. The portrait swung open. It seemed like he wasn't the only one with an invisibility cloak. Not knowing what else to do, Draco stepped inside the portrait hole as well, following whoever it was in the cloak.

He watched in amazement as the cloak revealed none other than Hermione Granger and… Harry Potter? Draco's mouth hung open in surprise. He watched as Hermione hugged Harry, then sat down and started reading something in her hand. And all this time… all this time he thought that this was something mutual and not one-sided! But, what about the blue flash and Hermione's image? Surely, that must have meant something? Maybe Hermione liked Harry instead, but… This was something he was surely not expecting to find out. Turning around, Draco thought he would just sit down under his cloak until the two went to sleep, so that he could exit and go back to his dorm. He felt very dejected at the moment.

'C'mon Hermione! Tell me!' he heard Harry say.

'Erm… okay, but I'll just tell you the main thing right now, because I can't go into details at this hour, its too late already' Hermione said, Draco could see she was blushing pink while saying this.

'Sure'

'Don't ask me anything just now, ok? And don't get mad!' said Hermione, blushing furiously.

'Okay!' cried Harry.

'Harry… I think… I think… Oh damn! This is so hard to say' she said. Draco listened in silence. Maybe she had to confess something or the other. How very… annoying! Seeing the two of them talking while he sat there in a corner, under an invisibility cloak – like someone who didn't matter at all.

'Harry! I think I have feelings for Draco' Hermione finally managed to say, with her eyes tight shut, afraid of Harry's reaction. By this time, her cheeks were of a brilliant shade of pink.

This was the second shock Hermione had given him in a few minutes time period. Draco simply sat there – he couldn't believe it! He was the one after all! It wasn't Potty, it was him! And she had just said that – in front of Harry. Draco looked at Harry next.

Harry was simply staring at Hermione. However, after a while, he patted Hermione's back and said in a sort of whisper: 'You've finally given some proof that you trust me as a good friend' saying that he headed back to his dormitory.

Draco was SO not expecting this! Hermione stared at Harry's retreating figure, until it disappeared. She then sat down, her face out of Draco's view.

Hermione was about to turn around and go to her dormitory, when suddenly she heard some movement in front of her. In no time at all a figure appeared in front of her.

Hermione nearly screamed. She couldn't believe it! Draco Malfoy – The ultimate hunk was standing in front of her. She rubbed her eyes and gaped at him.

'No, you're not dreaming' said Draco, smiling.

'Draco I –' Hermione started. She had wanted this after all, right? She had wanted to talk to Draco about her feelings towards him. But the question was – how long had Draco been in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione rightly assumed that he had entered along with Harry and herself.

'I don't know what to say…' she said, her eyes faltering under Draco's gaze.

'You don't have to say anything…' said Draco as he moved forwards.

'Aachoo!' Hermione's own sneeze and Draco's image snapped her out of her daydream. It was so real! But… could she imagine all of this? What if it was somewhat real. Draco was thinking hard of her at this very moment. She sighed heavily, then remembering how sometimes even daydreams come true, she pondered over what she had just seen in her mind. She had surely dreamt that Draco was in his Invisibility Cloak, he had entered the Gryffindor Common Room somehow and even had the guts to come up to her. Hermione shook her head. It was too absurd and totally impossible to come true! However, she secretly wished Draco Malfoy would come up right now and sweep her off her feet. She had waited enough for him, she had had enough of this… His constant thoughts in her mind were too disturbing, and the worst part of it all was that she couldn't even drive these thoughts away.

That was it! This was the best time for action. He decided he would just hurry up and go to her, before she went to her dormitory, although he had no idea what he would do once he removed the Invisibility Cloak in front of her.

He saw Hermione sigh heavily and slump into one of the armchairs. He had successfully silenced the sneeze that had come before that to him. The sneeze had made him sure (once more) that his feelings weren't one-sided, it did seem like he needed reassurance on that part all the time!

Without wasting any more time, Draco walked confidently up to Hermione, she had just gotten up from her chair. She was looking aimlessly around the whole common room. He hadn't taken off his Invisibility Cloak at the moment, but he planned on doing that too… After thinking over the whole situation, he bravely tugged of his Cloak. However, the reaction he got from Hermione wasn't one he was expecting. She simply looked at him blankly. Then, chuckling and rubbing her eyes tiredly, hit her head with her hand. 'I need to stop daydreaming!' she murmured as she made her way to the dormitories. After all the confidence it had taken for him to come up there – this was what he was greeted with?

He reached out a hand to stop her. She had barely turned her face away when she looked at his arm like it was some kind of an alien object. She let out a shriek.

'Shhh' he warned her, putting his hand on her mouth to silence her. 'You're not daydreaming' he said, smiling a little. 'This time…'

'But…' Hermione said, gaping at him, wide-eyed and wide-mouthed. 'How…'

'When you and Potter entered' said Draco, putting his hands in his pockets. He mentally shook himself. He was finally talking to Hermione and who was he talking about? Potter?

He was such an IDIOT!

'Draco I…' she said, deciding to follow her own daydream, she had really liked it as long as it went… and she meant to make the real one a success.

'I don't know what to say' she said finally, her eyes _really_ faltering under his gaze this time. Draco was looking intently at her, with a very different emotion dancing in his eyes than the one she was so used to get from him.

'You don't have to say anything… really!' said Draco, smiling, however, he didn't come forwards, disappointing Hermione largely. 'Listen… I just wanted you to know…' he finally started off. Both of them seemed at a loss of words. The two who spoke the most didn't know what to say this time! He looked up at Hermione and after an awkward silence, they both laughed out loud.

'Okay! I'll go straight with this' said Draco finally. 'Hermione…I…' he started, but remembering that 'actions speak louder than words' Draco, smiling his trademark smile, moved forwards… Hermione seemed to be frozen on the spot. She didn't know what to expect and whether or not her little daydream would become a reality.

Hermione was lying in her bed, twirling a strand of hair on her finger, deep amidst the sweetest of all thoughts. Just the mere thoughts of her encounter with THE Draco Malfoy brought a smile to her lips. She couldn't get the scene, the romance, the whole account of what happened out of her mind. It had been sweet, passionate and absolutely perfect. Draco had made the first move, stunning her completely. Although she had had some sort of a premonition of it in her daydream, she did not know how wonderful the feeling itself would be.

He had simply come forwards, or moreover glided forwards and before she knew it, their lips had met in an embrace resulting in the most fabulous kiss ever. She hadn't known what to do when Draco's strong arms had held her body tight against himself and his lips had made the most beautiful and perfect contact with her own. However, after a little while, she did what she never could have expected her own self to ever have the guts to do… She had wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back with the same amount of passion and curiosity as he had. The mere touch of his soft, blonde hair was heavenly. The two didn't feel the need to say anything just then. The kiss said all there was for them.

It was like a Muggle fairy tale, it was faultless. She just wanted that moment never to end, she didn't want the time to fly by, but simply stay there… frozen. She wanted the tender romance to be there, like it was, forever and ever… But alas! It wasn't a perfect fairy tale as an abrupt sound had broken them apart. Draco looked intently into Hermione's eyes for the last time and departed, his existence shielded under the Invisibility Cloak. They didn't say anything, but his eyes had said all. This wouldn't be the last time they saw each other… there would be more perfect moments like this one.

The abrupt sound had been caused by Seamus Finnigan, who had come out as he couldn't simply go to sleep and had been tossing and turning all this time. Hermione had kindly given him some Muggle sleeping pills and had quickly forgiven him for interrupting Draco and herself. And now here she was, reminiscing the beautiful moment. She blushed furiously only because of the whole scene replaying in her mind. Deciding that she should really go to sleep now, she heaved a blissful sigh and no sooner had she closed her eyes when the sweet, beautiful world of sleep surrounded her into itself.

The next chance for Hermione to see him or meet him was, of course, at the Breakfast table. Now that she had told Harry about it, she felt a lot better – she felt a lot less guilty now that she had told one of her friends about her feelings. The best part was that Harry had already known that! Gosh! Was she so obvious? Oh well… Today, she was in soaring spirits as she practically flew down the stairs and into the Great Hall. Her eyes automatically scanned the Slytherin Table for Draco, but then she remembered how he was never on time for breakfast. Shaking her head, she sat down, very few students were on time for breakfast on mornings – Hermione was obviously one of them!

Spreading chocolate spread on her bread, Hermione hummed a little tune under her breath.

'Hey' said Harry as he sat down opposite her. 'What's up?'

Hermione was about to answer him, and ask him how he was up so early… but Harry interrupted her:

'Okay! Don't tell me, I think I already know' said Harry, teasingly. 'It's ferret boy isn't it?' he whispered.

'Harry!' Hermione warned. 'I didn't confide in you so you could go around telling the whole school about it! You tell me, by the way, how are you feeling?' she asked, taking a bite out of her toast.

'C'mon! You can trust me… I'm okay' he said offhandedly.

'Harry, guess what happened last night?'

'What? You dreamt about Malfoy or something?' replied Harry, earning a severe glare from Hermione. Chuckling, he fell silent.

'More than that… I met him'

Harry dropped his fork and knife with a clatter and they fell down, below the table instead of being on his plate of scrambled eggs.

'Wha-?'

'He came to the Gryffindor Common Room!' Hermione informed him proudly.

'H-h-how?' was all he could say.

'Tsk! You and I entered inside right? Well… he came in at that time' she said, looking cautiously around for anyone who might eavesdrop on them.

'Wow! Ferret boy's pretty clever. So, what did you talk about?'

'Nothing much. We… er…'

'Did you kiss?' asked Harry in a business like tone, just like Hermione had said to him in their fifth year when he had come back from a DADA meeting where he had been left along with Cho Chang – Harry's crush.

Talk about Cruel Irony!

Hermione blushed a deep red, Harry took this as affirmative.

'You're faster than I thought… at this stuff'

'What do you mean?' Hermione demanded.

'It took me 2-3 years!' Harry reminded her.

'Oh yeah… but, girls have always been much more clever and much more sensible than the boys you know – so that factor has to be considered'

'Whatever!' was all the reply she got.

Harry bent down to retrieve his cutlery from under the table when he heard Hermione gasp. Curiosity made Harry want to look up immediately and get to know what the cause for this was, but in this process he hit his head to the table and groaned as his head started hurting.

**Thankyou Thankyou! bows I know, I'm real generous putting so much of everything in one chapter. I believe in surprises, guess this ones a huge one after all the time I've kept you guys waiting! ;) You guys are the best! Yeah, and here are your replies to the reviews you sent in... (I know you like them, now don't you?)**

**Here goes:**

**DeeCohan**: Not exactly offended, I am NOT. Anyways, thanks for the review again. Hope you liked the chappy, sorry for the delay!

**kerry**: You know what? I'm really not forcing anybody to read my fic. Nor do I go around begging other people to review my fan fiction. Do you know what I'm getting at? Well, if you have any brains, you'd know I'm saying that I don't need your reviews! I'm not talking to anyone but YOU here. I mean, I didn't force you to read my fic OR review it! Its your problem if you don't like it – not mine! I'm going to keep writing and posting no matter what! And why do you CARE whether I write in a million chapter with NO Dr/Hr interaction at all? I'm the author here, and this is my story, so I decided what happens in here, NOT you! I will make the characters do what I like and when I like, I hope that's clear enough for you hunny! And btw, did you notice you seem to be the only person who has a prob with the story? Others 'suggest' you have no right to order me around!

**Lady-Crymsyn**: Hey there! New reviewer, sorry for the delay! You know the reason…

**jjp91**: Hi there! Sorry I'm SO late! It's not really my fault, explanation given above. I'm real sorry. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are welcome.

**Chowmeingrl**: So, when is the story coming up? Would love to read it! Thanks a lot for all the appreciation and everything. Its really okay if you can't be the first to review. Your reviews still mean a lot to me! Keep reviewing, can't talk much at the moment, gtg in a minute! Good to hear from you btw.

**thehpgang**: It's really okay if you said the chappy was boring, I've had worse cases to deal with, believe me! Anyways… thanks for saying the chappy was great. My hard work went in that one. And how did you like this one, then? Good enough for ya? ;) Good to hear from you, sorry I'm late in updating this, but I had my reasons again. Sorry and see ya next chapter!

**Smiles28**: You are such an appreciating figure, you have NO idea. It really boosts me to write more, ya know? Anyways… I'm sorry I'm late! Really nice to see your review though. I hate the stupid server they have here! its so lame! It never lets me in… Oh well, I'm in a hurry, can't write much! Keep R&R ing!

**HPbabe143**: Sorry I'm late, hun! Review in next and tell me how you liked this chapter, ok? I worked a lot and got whatever was to be there with a BANG. See ya next chapter!

**Mishy16**: Now THAT'S what I call a review! Nice and LONG! Thanks for your review. Best luck with your story, I know you'll do great! I can't email each and everyone for the story thing, I'll try but… can't you add me to the Author Alert list, then you'll get an automatic email saying I updated! Good luck, see ya then!

**C.E.Hobbit**: Buddy! What's up? So good to hear from you, and even better to hear you understand my problem. It worsened this time, to tell you the truth. I know, I may lose reviewers, but I don't think I can do anything about it. I know, Jones is SUCH a dear, I even have his description saved somewhere, I didn't put it in the story cuz then it would be too long, maybe I'll send it to you sometime. He's a major HUNK! hehe… okay, that info will be disclosed later, but so much for now, gotta run! Love ya!


	23. Love birds galore!

**Disclaimer: None of the characters except Professor Paul Covey and Esmeralda belong to me! Harry Potter is not mine, and I do not wish to own him either! JKR can have him all she wants! It's by Warner Bros. © anyway and so be it! **

**I had my computer formatted, so I couldn't really post in any of the chapters. I had the story planned out and ZAP! My stupid machine decides to go on sick leave. I had to write it all over again and then the network problems and rush at fan fic here… pathetic man, seriously. So, now I'm back! Full fledge, I hope I made this one as good as the original. Though, its kinda transformed. Hope you like it anyway. And I loved the reviews thankyou just SO much people, I love you all! Oh and hope you read this chappy and review if you aren't too mad at me!**

**Right, here goes:**

* * *

'Wha- What?', cried Harry as he came out from under the table, his scar throbbing in his head.

Hermione was looking at the teacher's table at the front of the Hall.

'What are you –'

'Shh!', warned Hermione. 'Look', she whispered.

'Where?', Harry whispered back, puzzled. Hermione pointed at the table.

'Yeah I know, but – Oh!', cried Harry suddenly.

If one looked at the teachers' table in one glance, one wouldn't exactly notice anything to gasp about. But if one looked very very closely at it, like Hermione always looked at anything, this was what one is most probable to notice:

Sitting two seats away from Dumbledore, sat Professor Covey. He looked ravishing in his new grey-blue, turtle-neck cloak. Since Christmas was approaching this was very warm and very stylish. Nothing odd about Professor Covey looked dashing either! Then why in the world did Hermione gasp so suddenly? Instead of looking down at his food, Professor Covey was looking at Esmeralda, who was sitting right next to him. So what? That's not odd, maybe he was just talking to her? Nuh-uh! Looking closer still, one could notice Esmeralda's hand on Professor Covey's shoulder and Professor Covey blushing a furious red. Talk about love season!

Harry nearly snickered, but trying with all his might, he stopped himself. Hermione looked totally shocked.

'Geez, sorry Herms, I know you fancied him and everything, but…she got to him first, and he seems to like her too, and for good reason too you kn-' He glanced at Hermione staring severely at him.

'Ahem… I mean, isn't that nice?', he tried to cover up, smiling.

'Whatever Harry!'

'Oh c'mon! You have ferret boy, and guess what? He likes you too! Isn't that amazing? I know half the school girls are dead gone on him, though I still can't figure out why. Now, you can't have two hunks at your side. Covey must've known you were all lovey-dovey with Malfoy! Seriously, anyone could've noticed. The way you stared across the halls at all times, GAWD! It was so cheesy. And don't think Divination is no use, I mean… a bit of mind reading can be pretty useful when information is what you want!'

'OH NO!', cried out Hermione. 'What do you mean mind-reading? You can read minds?'

'Yeah…'

'And don't tell me you read mine… at some point…', said Hermione, hoping against hope that he hadn't done so, although she knew he had.

'Sorry, Herms, I know privacy an' all, but… yeah… I did! I wanted to find out why you were so lost most of the time', said Harry cautiously, as if afraid she might blow up.

Hermione took a deep breath. It was okay, really, Harry knowing it. But…

'You didn't tell Ron did you?', she cried out suddenly.

'Didn't tell me what?', asked Ron as he took his place next to Harry.

'Er…oh…nothing! You seemed to have cleaned out your ears, how come you heard me?', said Hermione, covering up and trying to change the topic.

'It must be a month since I've cleaned them really. But hearing you wasn't a biggie, bet the whole Hall could hear you. You must have gotten your vocal cords upgraded, eh?', Ron said.

'Ha-ha!', laughed Hermione sarcastically. 'Was I really that loud?', she said in a whisper.

Harry snickered. 'Yeah, have to say so… you were quite loud', he said as he finished his breakfast and pushed away his plate.

'WELL…why didn't you tell me so?', said Hermione going from a high to a lower tone of voice.

'I thought I should like the change', smiled Harry. 'And no, I didn't'

Hermione sighed a sigh of relief.

'Didn't what?', said Ron, as he piled his plate.

'Nothing! Nothing at all, right Harry?', said Hermione, through clenched teeth.

'Yeah… right. Ouch! My scar hurts', answered Harry.

Although he meant it, Hermione still thought he was trying to change the topic.

Before any of them could say anything else, a flutter of a lot of wings took their attention.

'Ah, Post!' cried Ron through a mouthful of pancake.

'You had something coming?', asked Hermione.

'Yeah, I should… if I'm not quite mistaken. I ordered this quill, I broke mine' No sooner had he said this when a tawny owl dropped a parcel near his orange juice.

'Excellent!', Ron muttered as he unwrapped his parcel and showed Harry his quill.

Hermione was about to look at it too when a handsome screech owl dropped a package on her nearly empty plate.

'Oh, look! You've got mail! Whose it from? Nice packing, all red!', Ron remarked jovially.

Staring down at her hands, Hermione could see a small package, it was a little bigger than her own palm, and it was packed very nicely…the only thing was…it was packed in all red! And a glossy red too, that smelled strongly of vanilla and raspberries. A small card in pink was stuck on top of it and turning it round, she could see a gold colored message saying: 'Especially for you, with loads of love' in a stylish text that glittered. Hermione didn't dare open the card and look who the sender was. Maybe it was because she knew who it was… in fact, she was almost sure who it was.

'Well?', asked Ron curiously.

Hermione pretended to open the card under the table. 'Oh, its from Mum!', she lied.

'Oh? Since when does she know how to owl post?', he asked.

'Somehow…I guess…', she muttered. 'I better go upstairs, I don't quite feel so well', said Hermione getting up from her seat. Before she raced up to the staircase, she chanced a glance in the direction of the Slytherin table. Still no sign of Draco. Where in the world was he? And why in the world did he have to send this to her by the morning post? And in red wrapping paper? Oh God! She ran up to the portrait of the Fat Lady and muttered the password. The portrait swung open, she was about to enter it when…

'I wouldn't say the password out loud if I were you', came a voice from beside the portrait hole. The figure of Draco Malfoy in his black robes leaning against the wall next to the portrait of the Fat Lady was too much of a surprise for Hermione. She toppled over backwards and fell halfway through the portrait hole to her common room.

'Woah! Easy girl!', remarked Draco as he helped her to her feet.

'I'm… I'm sorry, that was… quite a surprise!', she said as she got up, flushed pink and dusting her skirt. 'Is there something you needed to talk about, because I don't think people have gotten used to the two of us being seen together'

'Yeah… I needed to tell you, I actually found out some information concerning –'

'What are you doing here?', came a furious voice behind them.

'That's what I'm wondering!', said the Fat Lady in the Portrait.

Hermione and Draco turned around to find a frowning Ron staring at them, with his arms folded. Both of them chose to remain quiet. Hermione looked first at Draco, then down at her shoes.

'Well…?', Ron pressed. 'What the bloody he –'

'Ron, please! Listen to me… will you?', cried Hermione exasperatedly. Draco was still standing there with his head down and fist clenched.

'Yeah I will, but first make this ferret get out of here. He's standing here in front of our common room, for…what reason, may I ask?'

'I'll tell you, Ron, if you would care to listen to me!', cried Hermione coming forwards and staring Ron in the eyes.

'And now he even knows the password, doesn't he?'

The smile Draco flashed would've melted any girl's heart, but it only made Ron more furious than ever.

'I'll tell you everything, come with me', said Hermione as patiently as she could, as she led Ron into the common room, past Draco.

* * *

**Now for my loveliest reviewers! Muah I love you all for these wonderful reviews, you make me write more and more. Here's what I have to say in reply to your fantastic reviews:**

_DeeCohan:_ Thankyou so much for appreciating it. Yeah, I know, reviewers like that suck big time! They just… I dunno, they should just get a life. But I don't get such people get to me. How can I? When I have reviewers like you? Sorry about your story. I'd never do that either. Oh well, hope you liked this chapter, although its not altogether amazing. I posted this one just SO late, and I'm just so sorry, the reasons are written at the top of the story. Keep reading and reviewing! Love ya loads.

_Cesia and Chi:_ Hey there! Long time no see, eh? Where've you been? Thanks for all the good things you said about my story. I'm a beginner, but I'm trying. Where did you get confused? Maybe I can sort it out? Hope you're good wherever you are and hope you liked the chapter. I'm so sorry I was so late in updating it, really! Keep reading and reviewing, I love your reviews! XOXO

_Lady-Crymsyn:_ You a new reviewer? Cool! Hope you liked my story, any type of suggestions you might have that might help improve my story are always welcome. You can mail it to me or write them in the review. Hope you liked this chapter, I'm sorry I was late in updating it! Keep reading and reviewing!

_RavenclawSteph:_ That has to be a very big compliment! I know there must be better Dr/Hr fics in here, you flatter me! It does mean a lot to me, though. Thank you so much for those nice words. I did write more, I hope you'll enjoy reading it and I really hope you'll keep reading and reviewing.

_Christi-Lynn:_ It was just SO good to read your review! Where've you been? And how are you? OMG! You're almost done? That's awesome! You better update soon, I'll review it as soon as I read it. Keep it up, hun, I know you'll do good. Sorry for the delay, I've been lousy at it, not writing much when my computer got formatted. My whole story got wiped out, it was terrible. So now I've started all over again. Read and review this chapter and tell me if its okay, or whether I've lost my touch, k? Love ya!

_Eliza29:_ Hey there! Glad you liked the chapter's title if not the chapter itself. I knew this might be thrown at me that Harry's reaction was extremely weird, but now you've got to know how he knew! I've tried to show Harry's character as someone totally different than Ron, who would burst up. Harry basically, investigates, and then prompts into action wisely, unlike our Ronniekins here! Later on, it also shows how different Ron and Harry are in nature and in understanding Hermione. What is OOC again? I keep forgetting, forgive me. Yeah, you should like Ron's reaction, I made it as good as I could at that moment I was writing it. Hope you liked this chapter, keep reading and reviewing.

_Cheer1556:_ Gee, thanks so much. Never knew my story would be good, I thought it wasn't even close to being good, believe me! Yeah, I may have messed up the whole half-blood and muggleborn thing, sorry. Maybe I made an error, after all, I'm human right? This really made me happy, I'd like you to point out such errors in my story so I can better myself next time. Thank you so much! Hope you liked this chapter and I'm just SO sorry for the delay! Ciao, take care.

_Chowmeingrl:_ Hey there! How's my Chinese dish? Hope you're cool, I loved your review, it was long and absolutely satisfying. You're right, this may be like your longest review, you should write more reviews like that. I'm sorry for the delay, you know the reason, girl, don't you? 5 starts? Wow, that's something. Would love to read it. LOTR fic? I don't read too many of those, though if I get the time, I'll read up yours. Grammar mistakes can be a pain in the neck at times. Hope you update real soon. Yay! At least my story helped in some way. Loved your review, hope you like this chapter, and I'd definitely love it if you read it and reviewed it for me. I don't think I did that good a job, what do you think? Tell me all about it next time! Luv ya!

_C.E.Hobbit:_ Thanks for your wonderful review! Your reviews usually make my day, really! Yeah, I knew everyone was waiting for their encounter. I gave you all like a blast with like them meeting and kissing at the same time. Hope it was okay. Why I enjoy giving so many cliffhangers? Well, you answered it yourself, its because it kinda makes the reader eager to read the next chapter! Writer's style, got it? ;) The sixth book is out, you must be reading up on it, eh? Or you must have already read it like so many. I, for one, think she did a better job on the fifth book. Anyways, hope you like this chapter and review it. Give me any tips you can that may help make the story better.

_Jjp91:_ Glad you found it interesting! I did update, sorry it wasn't soon enough! Hope you like this chapter, though.

_Smiles28:_ Oh hey, what's up? Hope you're good. Thanks for your review, it was just so cute like always. You think I wrote it well? Well I hope I did too. I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter, you know why, right? And… read this one and tell me what you think! Love ya!

_HPbabe143:_ Thank god you liked it! I know cliffhangers suck, but I love them like anything! Hope you liked this chapter, hope to read your review on it soon enough.

_Hermionebabe1:_ WOAH! Now your review made like my year, seriously. You just discovered it? How? That's cool, so you're a new reviewer. I'm really so very glad you liked it. I don't think I'm brilliant at all by the way, just a beginner trying my best. You flatter me, there must be some faults here and there. Nothing's faultless, really. I obviously had plans to continue, but my computer got formatted. And woah! No, no, I think Mrs. Rowling is way better than me, I'm just a beginner! This is as soon as I could update it. I hope I made the chapter good enough. By the way, I loved your review. It was so sweet. Hope you like this chapter would love to see your review on it! Take Care, Luv ya!

_Snowmouse: _Thank you so much for saying those nice words for my story. Here's the chapter, would love to see your review on it. Keep reading!

_AprilShowers167:_ Okay… why did you change your nick? Lol! Oh well, here's the chapter, hope you enjoyed it, would love to see your review on it, and I'll make sure I get time to read your story. Love your reviews! Thanks a whole bunch.

_xXWitchXx: _Happy Birthday! This is dedicated to you, really! Hope you had a blast and I'm so sorry for the delay, its all because of my computer. Keep the reviews coming in! Love ya, keep reading!

_puppygirl1714:_ Hey there! What's up? Where've you been? Ok, moreover, where've I've been, right? Well, I gave all the reasons up there, hope they were not that lame! Well, honey, you just made me extremely HAPPY! I mean… just your review, its amazing how a few kind words can do so much seriously! Best chapter? Well, I hoped so, didn't exactly get a very amazing response from everyone else. Just a few of them were as sweet as you are! You're relieved, huh? Well, guess what I am? I've seriously been so tensed about the meeting up of our love birds, its been weird. But, when I clicked that button and posted that chapter… I was like – phew! I'm done! You know what I mean? And… I really think there are LOADS of better writers than me out there! Don't flatter me too much, you don't wanna make a braggart out of me, now do you? Don't spoil me too much! Hehe. You weren't into Dr/Hr? Wow! You actually loved it? Phew! I was just worried whether you guys would find it way too cheesy. I did my best, and that's what you got! You know I can't publish it, its copy right protected by Warner Bros. I don't really like ripping stuff off other stories either. Oh well, someday, maybe you'll see my name in the newspaper as the author of some best selling novel? You never know! Lol! Just kidding, that's just 'far-fetched lunacy' really. I'm not good enough to go professional yet. I'm sorry I've posted this in SO late, I really am. Glad to have you hook, line and sinker. I loved it when you said that! Keep reviewing hun! It means a hell lot to me! Luv ya! XOXO

_Snicker16: _Hey there! Glad you liked the chapter. I'm SO sorry I updated SO late, and I know you guys must hate me for it, but please review, ok? You got to know what she gasped about then? Let's hope I finish the next chapter soon enough, k? Right then, Ciao! Keep R&R-ing!


	24. Time for a Talk!

**Disclaimer: Why can't _anyone_ get it? HP is not mine. You really think I'd be here writing this for you guys _online_ if I did own it? Wouldn't I rather be rolling around in the billions of pounds instead? GAWD!**

**Okies people! Here I am, back again. Sorry for the delay, wanted to change the story a bit and wanted to make the chapters longer, otherwise the story would go well beyong the 30th Chapter, which is something I don't want. Oh and there isn't much Draco in it, I didn't feel like writing about him at all! **

**So here we are, I know this may contain a bit more detail than it should, but I can't help it, it has to be that way. Sorry for the delay again, and yeah, I love you all! SO much **

* * *

Hermione walked into an empty classroom and shut the door. This was it, she knew she might be endangering Ron's friendship for this… but he may even actually try to understand. Though she sincerely doubted it. Whatever the case, she had to say something or the other.

'Yes?' said Ron impatiently, the frown still adamant on his face.

'Sit down'

'I'm fine, and I'm still waiting for an explanation' said Ron in a forced calm voice.

Hermione sighed. She was going to say everything like it was no lies.

'Ron, Draco was here to ask me… about some notes! That's right, er… Professor McGonagall sent him and she told me to meet him at the common room so that I could give him a copy of my notes, as he is… quite confused in some areas. You know McGonagall, she does believe in inter-house unity, even if she sometimes… doesn't like Professor Snape's attitude. That was just it, I – I had forgotten he was going to come and I was wondering what he was doing there when I said out the password!' Hermione blabbed on, neither knowing what she was saying, nor sure why she was lying.

'Hermione, you're contradicting yourself'

'Oh, for God's sake Ronald! It's like I'm in a court trying to lay out my case! It's nothing so weird, getting notes from another student, now is it?'

'It definitely is weird _giving_ notes to a student who has practically been our worst enemy ever since we started Hogwarts. Someone who has always taunted you, and made fun of you, _and_ called you a Mudblood! And you'll help him out now, when he's in need? Why?' Ron said aggressively.

'Listen, it's only because McGonagall told me to! You know that! At least I think you do, or should…' Hermione broke off. It was terrible lying to him.

Ron looked intently at Hermione as she stared at her feet, and then finally smiled.

Coming forwards, he placed a hand on her shoulder causing Hermione to look up at him. 'I want you to know, that I believe you. I know you'd never do such a thing as get acquainted with Draco Malfoy. I trust you!'

Hermione felt like dying that moment! She would go to hell for lying like this! However, she forced a smile. Her eyes stung and before she knew it, tears filled up in her eyes.

'Oh c'mon! There's no need to cry!' pleaded Ron as he tried to make her smile. 'Cheer up, it's not like I was suspecting you of something, honestly!'

Instead of making her feel better, these words actually made Hermione feel worse. Tears flooded her eyes and splashed down her front. She felt extremely guilty to be lying to Ron. After all, he was one of her best friends, even if they did fight a lot!

'Now let's see what your mom sent you!' said Ron, thinking of ways to cheer Hermione up.

Harry was having a very odd feeling as he silently ate his breakfast. His scar kept burning continuously. He knew this was because Voldemort had returned to life and was at large, and so he hardly paid attention to it. Ron had left after Hermione, and as Harry had no intention to listen to how Hermione tackled Ron, he had stayed back. Malfoy may be smart and all, but sending that gift was a bad idea. And it didn't matter if he and Hermione were gonna date, Harry's attitude towards him would never change. It couldn't!

The bell rang signaling the start of the day. Harry pushed away his plate and got up. He looked up at the staircase and seeing no sign of Hermione or Ron, he decided to go to class by himself. The first lesson was Care of Magical Creatures. He would meet Hermione and Ron over there.

The Transfiguration class had been very interesting. They had started changing furniture into animals and so on. Just as much as Harry had enjoyed Transfiguration, he knew he would hate Potions just as much. Snape hadn't improved his ways towards Harry. He still made sure that Harry got the least marks possible and always found an excuse to taunt him in class. Surprisingly enough, for everyone, Draco had a very neutral attitude towards this. He neither boasted too much in Potions, like usual, nor did he rejoice when Harry got sneered at by Snape. Harry really liked the new Draco – but… this still wasn't changing anything!

As Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the dungeons, they passed Professor Covey. They greeted him he smiled in reply and continued on his way, carrying a cage in one hand that had a cloth on top of it. He had hardly turned a corner when he doubled back:

'Harry, could I have a word?' he asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded at Harry to go.

However, Harry had his own problems.

'Sure Sir, but… erm… I have Potions right now, and I – well, Professor Snape –' he started.

'Ah, right. I'll talk to him. This will hardly take 5 minutes' said Professor Covey. Harry couldn't believe his luck!

Professor Covey knocked and entered the Potions dungeon.

'Hello, Professor Snape!' he greeted Snape pleasantly. 'I was wondering whether I could have a word with Harry. It'll take hardly 5 minutes, however, it is important'

Snape, who usually adopted a loathsome attitude towards all Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, didn't seem to hate Covey just then. In fact, he smiled at him, and to Harry's wonder, even gave him permission to take Harry away. 'For an hour if you want, it'll be my pleasure!'

The three were just too shocked to say anything! That was extremely out of Snape's normal behavior to actually be pleasant. In fact, the whole class stared at Snape, mouths hanging open in surprise.

Harry couldn't believe it! He could skip Potions – the whole of it if he wanted to! Way to Go Covey! Ron groaned with envy and Hermione gave Harry a thumbs-up sign. This was another unusual thing, as Hermione never approved of skipping classes, even if it was Potions.

'Thank you, _so_ much, Professor!' smiled Covey and he motioned Harry to follow him out of the classroom. Harry winked at Hermione and Ron. Next, his gaze automatically shifted to Malfoy. Surprisingly enough, there was no change in his behavior or his expression.

'So, Harry! Hope you are having a good year?' asked Professor Covey as he leaded him up to his own office.

''S okay' muttered Harry. He had had talks with Professor Covey before this, and he had actually talked freely to him, like he had with Lupin … or even Sirius. Although Professor Covey was no fatherly figure and was a mere four to five years older than him, he gave a protective and wise aura.

'I wonder why you would have thought Professor Snape wouldn't let you off'

At first, Harry actually thought Professor Covey was being sarcastic, however, looking at his expression, it actually seemed like he meant it. That's weird, thought Harry. Covey knew how much Harry hated Snape, and vice versa, why would he ask him that? They had had a discussion about how Snape was extremely biased and totally loathed Harry…

'Sir, you know he hates me…'

'Oh?'

He definitely seemed preoccupied. Harry decided to keep quiet.

They stepped inside Professor Covey's office. It was a cozy little place, with a number of Muggle art paintings hanging on the wall, some of which were by famous artists while others were done by Professor Covey himself. A mahogany desk was littered with a number of sticky notes and other papers that were crumpled up. The curtains of Professor Covey's room were the things Harry admired the most. There was something mysterious about them, something absolutely out of the world. They were made of a dark blue-black material that looked rough, but was softer than silk to the touch. Harry could have sworn he had even seen the pattern on it changing at times.

Harry seated himself on a couch in the office.

'What were we talking about last time?' wondered Covey.

Harry smiled; this really meant he would really be taking off the whole of Potions. YES!

'Voldemort and his effect on me' said Harry in a monotonous tone as if reading the name of a chapter in a book.

Professor Covey laughed. 'Yes, hmm… I'm still surprised you can talk so languidly about him'

'I told you, it doesn't matter to me now. I've faced him a lot of times, and I'm not scared of him!' replied Harry off-handedly.

'So has your scar been bothering you lately?'

'Not much. Hurt a little at breakfast time'

'Are you sure?' asked Professor Covey, as if reading Harry's mind.

Harry chose to remain silent.

After a moment's pause in which Professor Covey's gaze was intent on Harry he finally gave up: 'It really hurt'

'Hmm… I understand. Which is why, I've looked up a cure for it' Professor Covey said in barely a whisper.

Had he really? But… how? There was no cure for curse scars hurting! 'Bu- Wha- Really?'

'Really really! If you'd take a look at this' Professor Covey smiled signaling to a bottle full of a grey-blue mist.

'What is this?'

'It's called an Easaper'

'How come nobody knows about it?'

'Because I'm the only person who has it' Covey said seriously.

'You… You didn't!' said Harry, too shocked for words.

'I did. I invented it. Yeah, in my seventh year at school. I invented it. It astounded most people because it erased away even the most horrible pains, without being an addictive or a narcotic. However, the reason why I didn't reveal its ingredients, although a large amount was being paid to be by most, was that wizards can use the most useful things in the worst ways…' he stopped over here for a while. 'I have never written down its ingredients, yet I remember them. I know havoc will prevail if I do anything like write down the ingredients. Anyways, as you already know, you are an exception in every case! I have made this especially for you! Yep, just drink this' he motioned to the tiny bottle 'in one gulp. One gulp Harry, and no more and feel the pain erasing away!'

'Really?'

'If you trust me enough'

Harry did…

Down at the dinner table, Ron and Hermione were waiting for Harry to turn up. Professor Covey wasn't at the table either. Ron was easy about it and was piling his plate up with everything he could reach, but Hermione was starting to feel a little anxious.

'Easy 'Mione! I thought you trusted this Covey guy' said Ron, mouth fit to bursting with mashed potatoes.

'I do! But then…why isn't Harry here yet?'

'They must be busy talking over something important, it's not like Covey's gonna abduct him or something!' Ron reasoned.

'Yeah, but still…'

For about a quarter of an hour, they fought over this little thing; however, the mysterious appearance of Professor Covey at the Table put a stop to it.

Hermione hadn't touched her food and kept casting furtive glances at the entrance.

Where _was_ Harry? Was Professor Covey _really_ a man to be trusted? Dumbledore trusted him alright, so why shouldn't they? And he really _was_ very nice. And he seemed to actually care about Harry. Should she go and ask him where Harry was? Or would that make Professor Covey feel she didn't trust him?

These disturbing thoughts swirled around in Hermione's head as she bit her lip, wondering what to do. It was almost an hour into dinner and Harry wasn't here!

* * *

**That's the end of this particularly long chapter. And onto my 'shout outs':**

_Lady Crymsyn_: Thanks for a pretty short, precise and satisfying review! Keep r&ring! Sorry for the delay!

_Blackkat913_: The reviews are getting even better! I love them! I'm in a good mood today, thanks a lot for a lovely review. I truly adore it when people love my story! Sorry for the delay hun, won't happen again if I can help it!

_Thehpgang_: God knows I haven't seen a long review like that 'un in a while. Erm… I thought I put that in. Harry learnt to read minds in Divination, he takes it in his sixth year ya know! Yeah, I made Esmeralda pretty on purpose! ;) I think they make a great couple. Oh rite, OOC means out of character, will remember that! There really is a superstition that when someone's sneezes, there's somebody else remembering them. But the word "Agnia Vifolis" is obviously, my own creation! Keep reading and reviewing. Sorry for the delay, do tell me how you liked this one, k? I know it's a drag, but you gotta wait for the good parts!

_HPBabe143_: Twist? Hmmm…. Dunno if there really is one. You better write in and tell me all about it next time. Fist fight? We've got Hermione as peacemaker haven't we? Sorry for the delay, keep reviewing, k? I don't wanna lose reviewers like you! XOXO

_Chowmeingrl_: Hey there! Wazzup? Hope you're good, me in the midst of exams. I KNOW its not my best work. Theres something wrong with me, really! Help needed! I seem to have lost my touch. Guess its cuz I haven't been writing much lately. It was short? Well, compared to this chapter, I guess all of them must be short. But this is a drag I know. I didn't write about Draco, cuz I don't wanna mess up his parts, see? He's too gorgeous for that! ;) Good luck with all your stories, hope you get loads of reviews for it! No work is bad, there is some person who will appreciate it no matter what! And that's what counts! Keep it up and do send in the link to the HP story you're talking about, k? Will read it up when I get the time. Love till next time, XOXO

_IceColdShiya_: Aww, now aren't you the sweetest reviewer? Your review was lovely, I loved it! Thanks so much for making my day! You really think its perfect? Aww… man! God knows I don't have a lotta people saying that! You the best, sorry for the delay, it hopefully won't happen again! Keep reviewing, tell me all about it laterz, k? Would love to hear it! XOXO

_Voulae_: Hey there! Glad you liked it, hun. Yeah, lotsa people kept telling me to make Covey and Hermione hook up. But then, it was supposed to be a Draco/Hermione fic, right? Although I could've put it up like a hurdle of some sort. But just you wait, I've got another thing coming – next chapter, maybe, hope you guys like it. Review in for this chapter, c ya next time! Luv

_AprilShowers167_: Yo! Wassup? Hope all's well. Sorry for the delay, and well! Here's your update! Keep reviewing; I hopefully won't delay it more than this. HOPEFULLY!

_Wheezly_: Two days? WOW! You're quick! ;) Here's your update, I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you still like the story after reading it! Keep reviewing; I need a lot more suggestions as well as to how I can make the story better.

_Daughter of Life and Death_: Hey there. New reviewer, huh? Hope you liked the chapter, keep reviewing. I'll hopefully make it quicker next time!

* * *

**Signing off,**

**hik**


	25. Confusions confusions!

**Okay, yeah, I know I know no need to tell me – I've updated after an exceedingly LONG time…! I'm sorry you guys! I keep trying to hurry up with it and I end up delaying it longer! Sorry X infinite. You guys definitely deserve more than this.**

**So, here it is chapter 25! Finally up! No… not too much of romance, but… it does contain certain VERY important clues… and if u get them, u can see where this story is going. Read on:  
**

* * *

'Look, there he comes now!' said Ron. Hermione turned her head sharply away from Professor Covey, whom she was surveying, trying to judge whether he was trustworthy enough.

'Thank goodness!' she muttered to herself.

'I knew he was going to come in sometime or the other' said Ron, shrugging.

Harry came over and sat down next to Ron, Hermione sitting in front of him.

'Hey' he muttered, and without saying another word started piling food on his plate.

'How did it go with Mr. Good Looking? Hermione here was a little worried about you' said Ron.

Hermione would have retorted had she not been so lost in thought at that moment. She had a feeling something was wrong and now she was almost sure. Harry had entered the Great Hall not exactly looking like himself. And clearly, he had quite a pale look about him. As if someone had drained him of energy. Seeing this, she had seriously doubted Professor Covey. However, that was only until she had seen Draco Malfoy himself coming up behind Harry. Was it her imagination? Or was that really a look of guilt on Draco's face? A thought revealed upon Hermione and she could have just as well killed herself right on the spot.

Draco didn't stop and look or smile at her, which was something extremely odd. He usually gave her sign when no one was looking.

''Twas okay' said Harry, his mouth stuffed. 'Worried about me, Hermione? Why would that be?'

'No, nothing… erm… nothing'

'What's up with you? Thinking about homework or summat?' demanded Ron. 'You still haven't touched your food'

'What did Professor Covey want to talk about, Harry?' Hermione inquired as calmly as possible, as if she hadn't heard Ron at all.

'Nothing much, actually. He just… uh… gave me a remedy for – for my head ache' he said offhandedly.

'That's awesome!' cried Ron. 'Covey's more useful than I thought'

'Oh?' asked Hermione skeptically.

'You doubt him?' said Harry, looking at the expression on Hermione's face.

'Sheesh! Its like you're Harry's guardian or something, the way you worry about him!' Ron spoke up.

Hermione seemed to be composing herself and when she spoke her voice was of a forced calm tone.

'Did it work?'

'Yeah, 'spose so!' Harry answered.

'What do you mean?'

'Tsk! I'll have to give it some time to see whether it works. If I have another head ache – it clearly didn't work'

* * *

'Hogsmeade weekend this Monday!' cried Parvati as the three of them entered the common room after dinner.

'Oh cool! I was getting low on jokes, got to write to Fred and George to send me some as well' said Ron, checking the notice on the bulletin board in the Gryffindor Common Room.

'This is our sixth year. We've got loads to do, you know…' started Hermione.

'Aww, c'mon! There's time for a little break, isn't there?' reasoned Harry. Hermione was still deep in thought.

'You have to come! You'll die studying at this rate'

* * *

Hermione stepped into the girls dormitory and looking at her bedside table she remembered something. She hadn't opened the gift at the breakfast table; instead she had put it away under her bed. Nobody was in the dorm; she supposed it was safe to open it.

Putting her hand under her bed, she took out the gift still in its red wrapping paper. Looking around to make sure no one was there, she took off the wrapping.

A red box dropped in her lap; opening it she saw a most unusual thing. A rectangular object of a grey-blue color greeted her along with a note written on green scented paper.

She decided to read the note first. Putting the rectangular object aside, she settled herself on the floor next to her bed and unfolded the paper. It was written in a cursive font with rich green ink:

"_Hi Love,_

_Hope all is well. I know you must be thinking that I shouldn't have sent this to you by owl post at breakfast time. And I know you think I shouldn't have done it up in the red wrapping paper. However, I had my reasons. The wrapping paper is of great value to me. I made it myself! Hope you like it!_

_I don't believe you know what the gift that I sent you really is, but I guess that being the cleverest witch of your age; you must have read about it somewhere. It's called a "transferolatum" and it's an extremely useful thing, even if it's not too pretty to look at! Now what this does is that it transfers messages from one person to the other. You shall see a number of odd symbols over it and press buttons next to them. They stand for alphabets, its Latin and that's just the way it works. For example if you press the button that your User's Manual says stand for the English alphabet 'H' and then press the button representing 'I' and then simply press send, I will receive a message from you, saying 'Hi'. You must have guessed by now, that I have the other transferolatum. Although they are much wanted everywhere, they aren't owned by everyone. Possibly because it doesn't come in their affordable range. Anyhow, I got these made especially for the two of us; you'll see what I mean once you open the package – which you mustn't have done until now! _

_Message me once you receive it. I wanted to talk about something to you, before we were…well, interrupted._

_Yours,_

_Draco Malfoy"_

This letter would've made any girl's day, even Hermione's had she not been suspecting him. The transferolatum was like a mobile phone, even in the Muggle world people 'messaged' on them.

She put the letter away then curiously opened the package containing the transferolatum. It was very pretty, and Hermione wondered why Draco had written otherwise. With a shimmering grey-blue color, it had a screen and a number of buttons. And it surely was custom-made, for, at the top of the transferolatum, was a large D and on the other side an H, both carved in very professionally. Two doves were also carved in between the two curvy letters. Hermione smiled… then remembered what Draco was more than likely guilty of.

She took the transferolatum, looked at the users manual for instructions and aggressively yet swiftly wrote Draco a message.

* * *

Draco was lying on his back in his dormitory, his thoughts deeply disturbing him. He'd sent Hermione the gift at breakfast time, why hadn't he received a message yet? And no sooner had these thoughts came to his head when a small beep averted him. He looked at the transferolatum on his bed and hurriedly picked it up.

* * *

'Hurry up, or we'll be late!' cried Hermione to the boys as she got down from her dormitory to go to Hogsmeade. Winter had brought cold winds with it and Hermione was well bundled for it.

'What's the hurry? And to think you didn't want to go', said Harry wrapping a muffler round his neck.

'I've to do stuff'

'What do a research? Or a survey?' asked Ron, snickering.

'You read my mind Ronald! A survey is just the thing!' said Hermione, in a tone difficult to predict.

'Is she serious? I was only kidding!' said Ron to Harry.

* * *

'Which one do you think I should get?' asked Ron surveying Zonko's new stock and asking for Harry and Hermione's opinion.

'I dunno man, you decide. I still think you should write to Fred and George and order some of their stuff' said Harry.

'Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. What about you Hermione?' he asked.

'Oh I don't know!' she replied after a pause. She looked really anxious about something and kept glancing at her watch.

'Forget these, let's go to the Three Broomsticks, I want a Butterbeer, I'm freezing!'

* * *

'Could you guys excuse me for a moment? I promised Lisa I'd meet her next to the Shrieking Shack' said Hermione, getting up from the table after hurriedly consuming her bottle of Butterbeer.

'Lisa?' asked Harry.

'Turpin' answered Hermione.

Ron let out a whistle. 'Ravenclaw, right? Ask her for me, Herms?' said Ron, winking at Hermione.

'Is that all you can think of? Besides, she's already hooked!' she said smiling wickedly.

'Aww! Not fair! Who's the guy?' he asked, put out.

'Jeffery Jerkins. You're not going to pick a fight with him are you?' she asked challengingly and set off.

* * *

'Hey'

'Hello' Hermione replied coldly, seating herself on the chair opposite Draco in Café Roma – a nice little place in which only a few people were allowed admission. It was not visible to every witch or wizard, only those who had a pass could enter it.

'Not in a good mood, I see!' said Draco, smiling.

'Not at all'

'So…' Draco cleared his throat. 'Would you like to order anything?'

Hermione opened the menu which was placed in front of her and looked at it with mild interest. 'A Strawberry Daiquiri' she muttered, and in no time, a queer little creature came whizzing up to her with a tray in its hand that had a large glass of Strawberry Daiquiri placed on top of it. The creature placed the glass in front of Hermione and whizzed away as quickly as it had came.

'Quick service' Hermione mused. She took a sip of her drink. It was delicious.

'So… you had something important to talk about?'

'So I did'

'Well…?'

'If you did something… that you know you shouldn't have done, Draco, would you tell me?'

'What are you trying to say?' Draco raised an eyebrow.

'I asked you a question. Answer yes or no'

'This is not gonna be good!'

'Answer yes or no!' Hermione cried.

Draco winced. 'Am sure glad this cabin is soundproof, otherwise it would have – '

Hermione spoke in a calm but dangerous voice this time.

'Draco. Yes or No?'

'I guess I'd –'

'Yes or No?' she asked in the same dangerously quiet voice.

'Yes. I probably would!' said Draco finally; however, Hermione still thought he didn't quite meet her eye when saying that.

'Thank you! Now, is there something you want to tell me?' she asked, staring right into his eyes.

'Not exactly…'

'Are you sure?'

'If you're saying I did something I wasn't supposed to do, you're wrong' he said, somewhat heatedly.

'I'm not saying that' replied Hermione, her mood coming back to normal again.

'Then what are you saying?'

'Just whether there was something you want to tell me!'

'You said you had something important to talk about! Now you're asking me if there's something I want to tell you!'

Hermione chose to remain silent.

'You don't trust me, do you?' Draco muttered.

'It's not that!' said a flustered Hermione, her emotions brimming up again and putting her into a dilemma.

If Draco had done something to Harry – she was to leave him. However, if he hadn't – why was she risking their relationship on a doubt? What if it was Covey's doing? But there was a possibility that Draco had jinxed Harry or something… Harry was one of her best friends! She promised herself she would make this year the best possible for Harry! If Draco was to come in the middle of her planning, she was to remove him…

She finally decided to ask him straight out. If he was as true as she thought he was, he'd tell her.

'Draco… have you come across Harry lately?' she asked.

Draco looked up at her sharply, then looking down again, muttered 'No'

Hermione sighed. His guilty manner was making things difficult for her.

'Listen, Draco I –'

'Hermione, I may be a Slytherin, and a son of a Death Eater, but I'm true to my word. I said I loved you, and I still do. I do not lie to the ones I love. I would never lie to you…'

A raging war was going on in Hermione's mind. Half of her wanted to believe him, love him, cherish him. The other half wanted her to remain faithful to her friends, to leave Draco to hate him – she could never do that! She loved him. But he was a Slytherin, possibly even a Death Eater himself! What did she know? Unless...

'I believe you' she said looking up at him with innocent brown eyes.

The gleam of happiness that shone in Draco's grey-blue eyes was worth her decision.

He took her hand into his own and pressed his lips upon it.

Hermione smiled.

'There's something I had to give you!' she said after a moment of silence.

'You didn't have to, it's alright!' he replied, blushing at the same time.

Hermione magicked a metallic-silver band and pretended to have taken it out of her bag, handed it to him.

'I thought you might like it'

'It's…awesome!'

'Well? Can I put it on for you?' she asked hopefully, another thought in her mind.

* * *

Christmas came and went. Hermione and Ron had stayed back for Harry's sake. They had an excellent feast and overall, Christmas was more fun than it had ever been. School resumed after that as usual and the teachers piled the sixth years with more homework than they had ever had in any of their previous years at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

'You guys will never believe this!' cried Ron as he sat himself next to Harry on the breakfast table.

Harry and Hermione both gave him questioning looks.

'I saw Covey on my way down' he started excitedly.

Harry stared at him. 'You don't… you're normal right?'

'Tsk! Of course I am! That's not what I'm saying. I saw him with Esmeralda' he paused dramatically.

'Eww Ron! You should give them some privacy, you know' snapped Hermione.

'That's the anomaly! They… well, as far as we know, like each other. But, this time, when Esmeralda came up to him, Covey brushed her away! It was so weird. He had this weird look on his face and Esmeralda seemed put-out obviously, her look told me it was unexpected. That shows they didn't have some sort of disagreement' he ended.

Hermione looked skeptic.

'Are you sure?' asked Harry.

'Dead sure!'

'Why do we care?' muttered Harry, turning back to his plate.

'Point!' said Ron, grabbing a toast and spreading jam on it. 'That's out of Covey's behavior though. I mean, he's an overall nice guy right?'

'He is'

'Your scar hurting yet Harry?' asked Hermione.

'Not at all! It's amazing, that Easaper thing'

'It sure is'

* * *

Hermione raced up to her dormitory before the start of their first lesson for that day. She had written up the page she had copied from the Dark Arts book that Harry and she had found in the hidden book case. She took it out from her diary and read it over.

Stepping out of the dormitory, Hermione had decided to investigate upon the matter. It was starting to become more confusing than ever.

She came out of the dormitory to find herself face to face with Draco Malfoy.

'Hermione, I need to tell you something!'

'Shoot!' she said, turning away from him and walking straight ahead.

'You need to believe me! I have nothing to do in this!'

'How do I believe you? How?' she cried.

'I'm not a death eater! You saw that for yourself, didn't you?' he asked.

'Yes I did! But you still have something to do with Harry's situation'

'I do not!' he cried aggressively. 'That's what I'm trying to explain'

'Then who is?' she asked.

Draco hung his head.

'You won't believe it'

'Try me'

'Paul Covey'

Hermione stared.

'I saw him come out behind Harry and mutter a spell. I know for one, that it was something concerning Dark Arts, I've seen it before'

All this time, he didn't meet Hermione's eye. She pointed this out to him.

At this, Draco looked up, and holding Hermione's face in his hands, he looked directly into her eyes.

'I saw him! And I know it was some Dark spell. It's not me, it's him. Do you really think I'd be saying all this if I weren't innocent? I know you love me, then why can't you trust me?'

A tear rolled out of her eye, but she chose to remain quiet.

'I can help you find out who it really is' Draco offered.

* * *

'We are to study some complicated Charms today. Now as you know, sixth year deals with very complicated incantations and wand movements…' Professor Flitwick was saying in Charms class.

Hermione's mind was somewhere else. She wanted to ensure that it was Covey. Draco had offered to help. That cleared him of any sort of doubt she had on him. But she wouldn't let him know. It was better that way.

Coming out of her trance, Hermione raised her hand.

'Yes, Miss Granger?'

'Professor, are complicated or let's say, Dark charms or spells used alongside potions of any sorts?'

'They definitely are, Miss Granger. The Dark spells are usually performed after a dosage of a potion. It is very useful you see, because potions work excellently alongside such charms. This one, however, that we're about to do, has nothing whatsoever, to do with any sort of potion. Such spells are very advanced magic and are not included in your N.E.W.T syllabus'

* * *

**How'd u like that 'un?**

**Hope you enjoyed it; I'll put in the spices in the next chapter, I PROMISE!**

**Onto my reviewers now:**

_Ice ColdShiya_: Its alrite, just tell me who you are and I can remember. I've a surprisingly good memory when it comes to reviewers! Yeah I know, the previous chapter hardly concerned our love birds, but this one has some of 'em now doesn't it? I'm trying to keep up with the rest of the characters as well, cuz well… it's a story… and its not going to be ONLY focused on Herms and Draco, so I need to put some little parts of other (insignificant) people! )

Yeah, sure, msn… erm… you can probably get my email address from my profile. Gimme an add and we can talk about it.

Thanks for a lovely review again! Keep reading! XOXO

_C.E. Hobbit_: Heyzzz! How's my little hobbit? Hope good mate, haven't heard from you for quite a while, matey! He's evil… u gotta wait to find that out! Sorry for the delay man, will make it quicker next time – I HOPE! Tell me how this one was and whether it was any better. Add in any sorts of suggestions that might help me improve my story. Thanks a bunch, love ya, keep reviewing!

_Chowmeingrl_: Wassup? Hope everything's chillin'. Do let me know when the story's coming out, I really am kinda busy so won't be able to search through for it. Gimme a mail and I'll surely check it in. Oh man, tell me about it, I think after Final Fantasy VII's Squall Leonhart, Covey has to be the HOTTEST created character, the way I imagine him atleast! ;) Yeah man, Draco's nothing but 100 pure hotness! How was this one? Better? Lemme know,

Ciao till next time,

XOXO

_Existence92_: Haylo! New reviewer? Loved the review, short and 'awesome'! Keep reading! Lemme know how you like this one. XOXO

_HPbabe143:_ Intense. That's good! Love it. How is this one, though? I kinda worked a little hard for it, so do let me know. You guys are so awesome, its these reviews that keep me going! Keep R&R-ing

XOXO

_AprilShower167_: Heyz! Man, you're the best! You have to be the one person who has said 'take your time' WOW! You so TOTALLY rock! Voldemort is mean, now isn't he? It's gonna take a while hun, hang in there. Tell me how you like this one and throw in some suggestions on how to improve it.

Keep reviewing, I love ur reviews!

Peace

XOXO

_Swimchik09_: Heyz! Glad you found it and more glad that you liked it. Do let me know how you like this one. Keep reading!

XOXO

_jtaReins_: Hey there! Thanks for the review. Oh, you think they're short? Hmm… I'll try my best to make em longer, but… I don't want to bore you guys! I'll try my best though. Oh the shoutouts? Well, it's a good way to communicate with my reviewers, so I keep adding them in every time. I used to do it alternatively at first. Oh well, I'll try and make it better and longer next time. Thanks for your compliments!

Keep reviewing!

Adieus

_Thehpgang_: Hey it's you again! Oh man, I swear next time I go on the site, I'll check up on ur fanfics. I just don't get the time – it FLIES away! Man, don't let this be ur last review, I'm gonna die if it is! These reviews keep me going… u know that by now, don't u? Oh well… I know that, I update too rarely… this was a long wait, wasn't it? Hope it was worth it man. Thanks for ur sweet sweet review!

Keep R&R-ing!

Love ya,

Peace out!

_Peanuttiddy_: Hey there! Glad to know you found it and liked it. Hope you like this chapter as well. Do let me know. By the way, just so you know, ur review was like a wake up call. As soon as I got it in my inbox, I just went and signed in and began ready to update the story! Honestly! Thanks a lot matey.

Keep reviewing!


	26. I Spy

**Disclaimer: I swear upon the name of God Almighty that I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, neither am I affiliated with it. All of the characters in Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and to J.K. Rowling alone.**

**A/N: I'm FINALLY back! Thanks for sticking with me. Oh and I noticed two other stories with the same names as mine… talk about copy cats! Kindly do not confuse mine with any of the others...**

* * *

Beep

Hermione took out her transferolatum from her bag. She had been reading the copy of the Instant Assassination Charm she had written down in her notebook. It seemed really complicated even to Hermione – and that was saying something!

"_I think we should track Covey, it's the only way we can find out anything"_ Draco had written.

Frowning slightly due to her concentration being interrupted, Hermione rapidly wrote a reply, then went back to her reading.

'Powdered horn of a unicorn… where in the world would Covey… but then again, he is a teacher, he could have gotten all the ingredients quite easily' Hermione thought to herself. This just wasn't right though, Covey was not the sort of person who would do this!

During break, Hermione had skipped lunch and had come upstairs into her dormitory. It was all too much for her. Could it actually be Covey? Could it be the same person who had sounded so mature and understanding of Harry's situation? She would not have even thought of it that way…

'Aachoo!' her own sneeze interrupted her train of thought. 'Darn those Agnia Vifolis!' she thought, clenching her teeth. She furiously shut her notebook and marched off to the library.

* * *

'Professor Covey, I was wondering whether I could have a word with you?'

'Sure! My office?' Covey replied jovially.

'No, Professor, I think I rather prefer my own'

Albus Dumbledore led the way to the stone gargoyles at the entrance to his grand office.

'Fizzing Whizbee' he muttered and the gargoyles sprang back revealing a spiraling staircase.

'After you' he said softly to the young Professor who stepped onto the staircase quite abruptly.

Reaching the office, Dumbledore seated Covey on the other side of the desk and fixed him with his trademark stare from behind his half-moon spectacles.

Before long, Covey started to feel quite uneasy.

'Is – is there something you wanted to talk to me about?' he asked hesitantly.

'You are an extremely talented wizard Mr. Covey. You accepted my offer to this job where you could have gotten a much better one at the Ministry. I asked you the reason behind it and you said it was out of loyalty and respect for me that you accepted. I cannot say I was not flattered, but now I have been forced to ask you yet again why you would accept this job when you have a lot of options open to you' the old wizard said.

'Sir, that really is the reason' Covey said, shifting uncomfortably. 'May – may I ask why you were forced to ask me this again?'

'The Ministry has sent me a notice. They are in dire need of an auror, and you, my boy, are their top most choice. They were wondering whether you would give up this job and take up the one at the Ministry. If you are worried about betraying my trust, I can fully assure you that I will not stop you from going away'

'But then who will take The DADA class?' asked the bewildered young wizard.

'You needn't worry about that. In such a situation where the whole wizarding world is in trouble, I think you should be at the Ministry, helping them out. I'm sure we can find someone else to fill in for you' said Dumbledore.

'But Professor, I really –'

'Like this job? I know you do. You're doing an absolutely tremendous job at it too, Professor. The students admire your teaching skills, which is saying something for Hogwarts students are not easily impressed!' said the wise wizard.

'I don't –'

'It is my wish, Professor Covey, that you serve the Ministry'

Paul Covey looked up at his former teacher, staring into those deep, blue, powerful eyes. He wanted him to leave. He would have to serve the Ministry. But he had vowed not to until he got a proper degree and was old enough to do so! Maybe he should refuse – the old wizard did not rule over his existence – he could not tell him what to do! Yes, that was what he was going to do.

'As you wish, Professor' he muttered, looking down at his fingernails.

A slight, yet unmistakable smile spread across Dumbledore's face.

* * *

The library, for once, had been least helpful. Hermione wondered whether there was anything in the restricted section about it. There must be, but she didn't have a permission slip. Now what? She lingered near the area, keeping at a distance so as not to arouse suspicion by the hawk-like librarian. Who could give her permission for that? She thought about McGonagall, but she had given her permission earlier this week for her Transfiguration homework, Hermione didn't want her to think she was up to something. Professor Flitwick had told her she needn't go into the Restricted Section as their homework did not require anything too complicated as that, and that everything she needed could be found in the accessible section of the library. 'If only Lockhart were still here' Hermione wondered, pouting as she remembered how he had abruptly given her permission to use the Restricted Section in her second year. She smiled as the memories came flooding back. It had been so much of fun making that Polyjuice Potion. It had turned her into a cat, but then again, it was all worth it. Thinking of Lockhart gave her an idea – Covey! She could ask Covey for the permission. Yes, that was it! If Covey was guilty of being involved in Harry's case, he would never give her permission, in case she found something out about him…

Smiling at her own genius, Hermione returned some of the books she had taken to their respective places in the bookshelves and trotted off to Covey's office.

* * *

"_And how do you propose we start?"_ read Draco's transferolatum. He sighed. Hermione was not being very cooperative. She was bent on being rude and spoke strictly in a business tone. This was not how he had wanted it to be like. He was just trying to help! Scanning the Great Hall, and spotting no sign of bushy brown hair at the Gryffindor table, Draco grabbed his cloak and sped towards the library – after all, if Hermione wasn't at the lunch table, she could only be in the library!

'Why, Draco! Won't you finish your meal?' cooed Pansy Parkinson.

Draco chose to ignore her comment as he made his way past the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione stopped in front of Paul Covey's office. She shook stray hair strands from her face and confidently knocked at the door.

She was greeted with mere silence.

Bewildered, Hermione rapped the door yet again.

Silence.

Hermione swore under her breath. Where was Covey when you needed him?

For the last time, Hermione tried knocking again.

Again silence.

'Great!' she said aloud.

She spun around and went off to the library yet again.

* * *

Racing past Professor Flitwick on his way to the library, Draco winced as the tiny Professor called 'No running in the hallway, Mr. Malfoy' behind him. Slowing down his pace he reached the library and smiled to himself at finding a furious Hermione feverishly flipping the pages of a large, grey-blue leather bound book.

Draco came from behind her, and tapping on her shoulder lightly he murmured, 'Hey'

What came next was not what he had expected.

Hermione, shook rather abruptly from her trance, with a shriek of horror, jumped in the air, sending the book flying away into one corner of the library. She flipped around to find Draco, trying to suppress a guffaw of laughter that came with a surge later on, along with the wrath of the dreaded Madam Pince, who furiously marched towards the pair and ordered them out of her territory.

Once out, Draco laughed till his sides ached and Hermione tried to quickly regain herself.

'Really! I was on to something, and you got us thrown out!' she lashed out angrily, her face a deep blush of crimson.

'Sure' Draco gasped in between laughs. 'Y-you should have seen the – look on your f-face!' he cried out, panting for breath.

'Honestly Draco, its not funny!' she scolded.

'Hermione?' came a voice from somewhere behind her.

* * *

'What the –' Covey woke up in his office, where he lay in a crumpled heap. He touched his head which felt like lead, heavy and unstable on his neck. It had happened again. He had tried and tried but in vain to control himself. There was a blank spot in his memory again. One moment he was walking down the hall and the next, he was lying here in his own office, 2 floors away! It could not work like this… it just couldn't! A sharp pain on his arm reminded him of the task he was to complete.

* * *

'Yes, Minister, he has agreed to the post. I thank you very much for cooperating with me. I will do my best to have him be there at the earliest… Yes, well, he did seem reluctant… The first, the actual one… No, I do not believe the second could have… very well, I'll see what I can do' Dumbledore spoke to the Minister of Magic, whose voice could not be heard. He had no idea whether the Minister was actually there for a visit, or he was using the fireplace. His guess was the fireplace, since it was far from the handsome oak door that guarded the headmaster's office.

When Dumbledore finished talking, he brought his hand to the brass knocker and knocked, seeking permission to enter.

'Come in Harry, I have been waiting for you' Dumbledore replied.

Harry stepped inside the office he had visited so many times for the past 6 years, every time in regard to his relation with You-Know-Who. Although events always were different, this time it was his scar.

* * *

Hermione flipped around. 'Ron!' she pulled on a smile.

'Hey' he replied, his brow furrowed.

'What are you doing here?' she asked, as nicely as she could.

'Looking for you, obviously!' he replied, looking around, as if looking for something he dropped.

'Are you missing something?'

'You were talking to someone here. I heard laughter' Ron confronted her.

Hermione's face broke into a cold sweat. She flipped around, to manage more time to think a story up and to her amazement Draco seemed to have vanished into thin air!

'No one here but me!' she replied lamely, an expression of relief etched on her thin smile.

'Unless you count Peeves, who can't get over all the types of laughs he's learned!' she added.

Ron looked like he didn't buy the reason she was trying to throw at him. 'I need help with Potions a little, he finally said, smiling shyly. I… c-couldn't get past half a foot, and – '

'And Professor Snape wants 6 feet!' Hermione replied, appalled at Ron's lack of knowledge. The Black-venom antidote was probably the most interesting thing in the whole of the Potions textbook and yet he failed to write more than half a foot on the topic! Hermione had written 8 feet and still had more points in mind that she was thinking of adding.

'Come on!' she ordered, grabbing Ron by his hand and leading him towards their resident tower.

Draco was leaning against the library wall, trying to keep his long legs from sneaking out of Jones's borrowed cloak that he kept in his pocket at all times. Although he had been quite quick in hiding, he could have sworn Ron may have caught a glimpse of his hair as he struggled to pull the cloak over himself.

'Drat the wretched redhead!' Draco thought, clenching his teeth.

* * *

'You say your scar hasn't hurt? Since when, Harry?' Dumbledore asked, fixing the young wizard with his consistent stare.

'Since… since, well…' Harry started, hesitating to let the truth out.

'Since you visited Professor Covey? Hmm…' Dumbledore nodded.

Harry looked up, flabbergasted. 'But sir, I never even – '

'What did you say he gave you?' Dumbledore went on, choosing to ignore the comment Harry had made.

'I never – it doesn't have anything to do with – how did you – '

'Closing your mind… you never really mastered it, did you?'

Harry chose to remain silent. The wizened eyes of his headmaster deeply gazed at him, giving him an uncomfortable feeling as if he could read his deepest thoughts, his darkest desires…

'Professor, you said you had to talk about something important?'

'Yes, and I did', smiled Dumbledore.

Harry panicked. He didn't like the look in Dumbledore's eyes… it was like he knew something… like he knew everything! Gulping, Harry concentrated on erasing his mind of all thoughts. He didn't want even the slightest hint of the Easaper event to be left behind.

'Clear your mind. Clear… nothing should remain. Empty it of all thoughts', Harry ordered himself in a murmur.

* * *

Since Hermione had now left, Draco had no other choice but to do the work by himself. Picking himself up from the ground and still under the Invisibility Cloak, he crept off to Covey's office. Upon reaching there, Draco witnessed a disgruntled Covey with tousled hair, coming out of his office. Rubbing the back of his head, he put his hands deep in his pockets and walked on along the corridor, oblivious to Draco's presence. Taking great precaution to not reveal himself, Draco followed Covey.

To his great amazement, Covey walked right out of the Hogwarts grounds. On his way through the Great Hall, he shot a look of disgust at the sulking Esmeralda talking to Professor Sprout. Weighing his chances, Draco decided to follow Covey instead of taking his Transfiguration class with McGonagall. He was sure he would be able to make some excuse. He was in her good books now, thanks to all the extra work he had been doing for her.

His mind racing, he stopped a distance from Covey and sent a message to Hermione telling her where he was off to. Taking a deep breath, Draco made up his mind and sped off, taking great care not to reveal himself, after Covey.

* * *

**Okay so here we go, to all my lovely reviewers:**

_it wasn't me:_ Great to hear you liked the story, I hope you review again for this chapter and let me know what you think. Keep R&R-ing, I'll be looking forward to it.

Thanks for reviewing!

_Blah:_ Hey there! Thanks for your review, I hope you like this chapter as well. Sorry for the late update, hopefully won't happen again. I was really busy since I had to sit for my exams and we're shifting from our place, so sorry again.

Keep reviewing!

_IceCold Shiva_: Hey there Maja, nice to see you again on here. It's okay if you're having sign-in problems! I couldn't sign in to my fanfiction account due to some stupid reason either, it was totally frustrating, not to mention a huge cause for this delay in submitting chapter 26!

Thanks for reviewing again. Really glad to see you liked the story all that. 'Perfect' now that's different… You must be really sweet to say that! Love you! XOXO. And keep reviewing!

_Peanuttiddy_: Howdy? Yeah, your review really did help. Thanks for reviewing again. Keep reading, I promise to make this an interesting read. Let me know if my story has any flaws that I can mend, k? Thanks again! Ciao

_Destiny's Darkness_: Hey there. Lol, so sorry about your essay. Tell you what, since I'm so sure you'll do perfectly alright in college, I'll be happy to take the blame if you ever happen to fail! ) Keep reviewing! Yeah, I know, some people just write it like Dr/Hr was meant to be! It's like they just see each other and its love at first sight, which is totally frustrating. My Hermione and Draco are so totally not like that. Since I have to include the rest of the story in there too, I can't keep focusing on just one single thing! Here's hoping you review again – after finishing your homework assignments ofcourse.

Take Care,

Ciao

_Chowmeingrl:_ Heeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyy! What's up? Yeah man, Long time no see for sure! I thought I'd never be able to update. What with my exams coming up and college starting, I'm going totally bonkers. I know I say this every time, but I'll say it again, just for the record: Hopefully the next chapter won't be so long – that is if I get enough reviews to keep me going! I'd love to read your stories, honestly, send 'em in thru my email id, if you can, 'cause I'm kinda lazy about coming to fanfiction. I'll review all the same, so don't worry! Keep reviewing and let me know if I need to mend some errors in my story.

Lol! It's very interesting of you to mention the 'lots of hugs and kisses' I know, after I read your review I felt like a total idiot to have written that. But since I've no idea what guys DO write if they ever write letters, I had to put that in! Sorry about that. Covey is evil? Really? Well… to be quite honest with you, I really like Covey, and I ain't mean to people I like. Lemme know what you think after reading this chapter, k?

Take care,

Ciao

_Existence 92_: You've a great username, I really liked it! Covey and Esmeralda are very much together, but, you never know… there are ups and downs in everything and these two love birds aren't any different. Let's see if you catch my drift through this chapter! And its okay if your reviews are short, I highly appreciate you even reviewing at all.

Keep reading…!

XOXO

_C.E.Hobbit:_ Heya! Long time no see! Thanks for reviewing in and I'm really very sorry for the delay, I hope it won't take that long next time! Well, let's see if Hermione does accept the help or not… According to me, Draco is not one of those people who give up on anything so easily. You're gonna have to keep reading and reviewing to find out more!

Take Care,

XOXO

_Chicken-fish:_ Interesting review, quite enjoyed it. Chicken-fish language was really something, ever thought of writing a story in that language? Hehe… anyways Thank you for liking it, I hope you like this one too, I'm honestly really very very very very sorry for the delay, hopefully won't take this long next time. I know I say that everytime, but… oh well… let's just hope. Since hope is a really good thing!

Keep R&R-ing!

_Thehpgang_: Hello there, you! I was awaiting your review, thanks a lot! And no! Never be sorry for long reviews, be proud! I love long reviews, they're so absolutely satisfying… like a three-course meal, you know? Perfect…

Yeah, I remember you hated this ship, but then it's so absolutely sweet of you to still read and review my story. I'm so grateful to you for that. You feel bad for Ron? Oh well, I know he's a bit of a thing to pity in this story, but then again, don't you think Draco is cooler? I always thought so. Keeping all of you in this suspense you are currently in, is like my job now! I love it when the readers are confused, I feel like Dan Brown! Not that I think that high of myself, but still…

Hmm… Whether Draco was bad or not in HBP was a thing to wonder. But honestly, I'm one of those people who are all over bad guys in everything, I always enjoy the villains more than the heroes, so I don't know if I would want Draco to be on the good side. I think I like him bad, although in the book JK gave very prominent descriptions of his good side showing up more than his evil one. Waiting for the seventh book, I would really want to see how all this ends, some characters are going to die though I hope Draco's not one of them. I don't think I'll be able to live if he is one of them!

_Fruitcake.x:_ Love your screen name! And thanks for reading and reviewing, it really means a lot to me. In fact, it means everything to me. The only reason I've kept on writing in the midst of my heavy schedule is because of you guys reviewing in all this time! Thank you so much for doing this for me. What I mean by forever, is a pretty long while. I know I keep saying this, but I'll still say it: Hopefully, the next chapter won't take as long to come up! Lemme know what you think of this chapter, k? And keep reading, I promise to not abandon this story… ever! I don't think my conscience would rest if I did abandon it, in case that thought came to your mind.

So yeah… Thanks again, I absolutely love your review, thanks!

**To all of my reviewers: I love you guys, keep 'em coming!**


	27. Realization dawns

Harry walked out of Dumbledore's office in a most panicked state. His mind was in a twirl, he didn't know what had happened and how… all he knew was that everything was not well. There was something up with Voldemort, he was gaining more power than ever. And what about Professor Covey?

Not able to keep his balance, Harry leaned on the wall to keep himself steady. Beads of cold sweat formed on his forehead. Just as he was about to make his way up to the Gryffindor tower, he saw someone coming his way from the opposite direction.

* * *

'What does he think he's doing?' mumbled Hermione as she read Draco's message. This was going to be one hell of an adventure – for Malfoy! While she was stuck here with the Instant Assassination Charm Mystery and the rest of the Library. Great! 

On her way to Professor Flitwick in the Teacher's Staffroom, she saw someone leaning against the wall next to Dumbledore's office. She could never mistake the shock of black hair, round specs and green eyes that greeted her.

Speeding up her pace, she came up to Harry, who, to her disappointment, looked befallen.

'Hermione?' Harry mumbled as he rubbed his scar and straightened up to look at her. 'Haven't seen much of you lately, what are you doing here?' he asked.

'I've got loads to tell you, but it can wait. First off, are you okay?' Hermione blurted out in one breath.

'Yeah… yeah I'm fine… why – why do you ask?' he muttered.

'You don't look well' she said, as she came closer to take a better look at her friend.

'I said I'm fine' Harry repeated.

'Your scar!' Hermione almost screamed. 'It – Harry your scar, is it hurting again?'

'Er… no, not too much'

'Is it hurting at all? Even a little bit?' she inquired.

'What is wrong with you? Why are you asking me so many questions? I said I'm fine' Harry retorted irritably.

'You don't understand! This is extremely important! If – ' Hermione started, then looked around. Although the corridor was deserted, this was no place to talk about something as confidential as this.

Abandoning all thoughts of going to Professor Flitwick, Hermione persuaded Harry to follow her into the empty classroom which they had discovered - The one which had concealed the bookcase behind a wall.

* * *

Draco had guessed that Covey would go straight into Hogsmeade, however, the young professor surprised him by taking a rather different turn once he was out of the Hogwarts grounds. The track that Covey now sped into was quite the opposite of the one that led into Hogsmeade. Unlike the broad, well-light Hogsmeade path, this one was small, damp, and completely invisible to the untrained eye. It was well-hidden under a clump of trees that seemed to form an archway over it. 

Following at a safe distance, Draco couldn't help but wonder how Covey knew this place and where it would lead to. Soon enough, they approached huge tree with an enormous trunk, a thick line was painted around it. The line was a murky auburn, and it had a stench that hinted that the material was actually blood that had decolorized through the passage of time. Draco stopped dead in his tracks as, with a flash, past memories flooded into his mind.

"_You have to come with me tonight Draco" the tall man with the almost silver hair said, addressing his 14 year-old son._

"_But I have to meet with Blaise Zabini down at Quidditch Galaxy this evening"._

"_Now, now, Draco honey! There will be various opportunities for you to meet up with friends. You need to go with Daddy now, its very important" cooed a similar blonde-headed woman, in the same annoying voice she used especially to address Draco._

_Draco remembered walking off to Nottbury Hill that evening. He remembered his father had kept glancing anxiously to his expensive wrist watch throughout their journey. They had met up with several of Lucius's friends on top of the hill. Nauseatingly, Draco also remembered his first journey via a Port Key. The same Port Key that had transported them right in front of this very tree… although he remembered the line on the tree being brighter than it was today…_

The present-day Draco drew a sharp intake of breath as his mind wandered off to that specifically gruesome memory…

_The Dark Lord was back, and his disobedient followers had to answer – to him and him alone._

"_I'm terribly sorry m'Lord" Lucius had mumbled hopelessly. A flame of anger had shot up in Draco's chest as he saw his father bowing and begging in front of a man that was barely human._

_Wild rage had prevented Draco's mind to register the words the Dark Lord had spoken to his father that night. All he remembered was something about Draco having to do a job for The Lord – Lucius's gift to Voldemort in a futile attempt to save his own neck._

_Draco Malfoy was to be appointed as a pawn to check the king – Harry Potter – in The Dark Lord's game of chess._

_It was that fateful day that he came to know the story behind the tree's odd attire. Several jugular veins of victims who had upset Voldemort had been cut in order to coat this huge trunk with its color of blood – of revenge – to serve as a lesson for other people, to never inflict the rage of the Dark Lord upon themselves…_

A lone drop of tear escaped Draco's eye. He had managed to postpone his branding with the Dark Lord's mark till now. But his terrible fate awaited him. As soon as Draco would come of age, he was to be branded by the Dark Mark on his left arm. Hermione had been trying to see that very mark on Draco's arm, whose absence was to confirm his loyalty to her. A smile spread across his terror-stricken face as he thought of her – she had no idea how horrible all of this was… And Draco hoped she would forever remain oblivious to it.

But what the hell was Covey doing here? He wasn't a death eater. Or was he? This path was for Voldemort's followers, no others knew it even existed. This whole business was starting to seem very fishy.

* * *

Ron stood at the window of the owlery, a scowl on his face. Pigwidgeon twittered above his head in circles, which did not uplift his master's mood one bit. He had seemed blue for some days now. The reason being a certain bushy-haired Gryffindor 6th year. Ron felt she had been very distant with him, talking limitedly, not being in the common room, speaking awkwardly… the thought that she might be like this for the rest of the year did not suit him. 

He was used to having her around, talking, laughing, making fun of him, and checking his and Harry's homework. Ron didn't know why this year was so different. His first guess had been the load of homework, but he had long before let that reason go, Hermione seemed preoccupied – like there was something else, or worse, some_one_ else on her mind. Ron had a feeling he knew who it was and with a rage of anger, he took out a quill out of his pocket, grabbing a spare bit of parchment on the floor, wrote a letter to that horrible someone. Then, snatching Pig from the air, he thrust the small paper in his beak and sent him away.

Smiling evilly to himself, he turned around and headed back to the Gryffindor common room, hands in his pockets, his trouble taken care of.

* * *

Covey made his way inside the path, going deeper and deeper into the woods. He knew his destination and he was to reach it at the earliest in order to keep his rendezvous. His legs were tired and his head ached. He didn't know what was going on, he was losing control – and fast. The worst thing about his situation was that he knew he would get no warning before it happened… none at all. This thought had him panicked at all times, it served as a constant nag at the back of his mind: time was running out and he had to act fast or risk losing what little he had to own. 

Due to secrecy issues, the only way to report straight to the head was in person. In his critical position, he couldn't risk having his owls or fireplaces intercepted. Security in the wizarding world was extremely tight and Covey did not wonder why.

He was almost at his destination when it happened. He heard someone behind him – someone gasped a quick, sharp, intake of breath as if in fright. Covey, already a severe patient of paranoia turned around and retraced his steps just to make sure he was alone. Looking around, no one seemed to be there. But Covey was no child, he was a DADA professional. Whipping out his wand, he muttered a quick, non-verbal spell and pointed the wand away from him. A faint green glow emitted in the form of a ray from his wand. He scanned the area behind him, straining to hear a faint beep that would assert his gut instinct of being followed.

* * *

Hermione led Harry into an empty classroom to prevent any chance of being overheard. Harry did not seem okay and she intended to find out just why. 

'What is going on? Why are we in here?' Harry demanded irritably.

'Shh!'

She shut the door quietly behind them before making sure no one saw them come in.

Then, turning on one of the oil lamps in the room, she took a seat, motioning Harry to have one too.

Harry sat down, a tedious expression on his pale face.

'Does anyone mind telling me what the bloody hell is going on around here?' he spoke in a monotone.

'You're in danger'

'That's news'

'I'm serious'

'So is everyone else who's been telling me the same thing over and over again for the past six years'

'It's different this time'

'It always is'

'You don't get it, do you?' Hermione snapped back.

'I never seem to' Harry replied dully.

Hermione stopped herself from retorting. She ordered herself to be calm and understanding of Harry's current situation.

'First off, I need to know whether your scar has been hurting ever since Covey gave you that Easaper thing'

Harry scowled. 'What is with you and my scar?' he shot.

'Can you please answer me so that I may proceed with the rest of my questions?' she said exasperatedly.

'_Rest_ of your questions?' Harry repeated disbelievingly.

'Uh-oh' thought Hermione. 'Wrong move'

'I meant…'

Harry cut her off 'You know what? I'm out! I don't want to have anything to do with your questionnaire. I've had enough of this. I can't think straight right now and…'

'Okay, easy!'

An awkward silence hung limply in the air.

'The scar hasn't hurt like it used to, but its… pulsing'

Hermione looked up at him immediately. Biting her lip, she took out a piece of parchment and cautiously handed it to Harry.

* * *

The cold winds howled at the pack of students huddled together outside on the snowy grounds. A stick-thin figure wrapped in a heavy purple shawl showed her students the amazing qualities of a 'Yelcapyra' - to maintain a perfectly warm body temperature in the coldest region of the world. In her hands, she held a small creature. Light layers of fur covered the fragile body of this tiny animal. Through the fur, a tiny brown nose was the only visible feature on its face. 

She kept it carefully on the ground and it walked around on the ice as if it were summer time. "This just goes to show how totally useless human beings are" she commented. "This tiny thing has an amazing homeostasis and humans have to add 30 pounds of cloth on themselves to keep half as warm as a 'Yelcapyra'!" She was greeted by laughter from the students.

A tiny bird, fluttering helplessly against the fierce wind interrupted the Magical Creatures class. It twittered around with utmost difficulty and finally, swooped down to deliver its message.

One of the students, his face bundled up in a hood, caught the owl, which was barely bigger than a tennis ball and took the envelope out of its beak. A red envelope greeted him. Giving an apologetic glance to his teacher, he dashed from the grounds into the school and up to his deserted dorm.

Out of breath, he muttered a sound-proof spell on the walls, just when the envelope exploded out at him.

Viktor Krum had just received his first-ever howler…

* * *

_**"This complicated charm, used best with a potion is one of the vilest inventions ever. A potion, usually emanating a sense of relief in the victim actually causes the victim's immune system to malfunction, precedes the actual spell. It is only after several days that any effects are shown, sometimes, they do not show up at all. The after effects may include slight pain, dizziness, retching and blank periods in the memory. These are a signal of vulnerability of the victim. Instant Assassination can then be carried out by a simple non-verbal spell. The main reason for the immense popularity of this enchantment in the Dark Arts is the fact that the victim is made to look like he died a perfectly natural death…"**_

Read the parchment Hermione pushed at him. Harry's world seemed to swing out of focus. He made a vain attempt to stand up, but his weak knees, failing to support his body's weight made him fall back on the ground. It was Covey… all along…

* * *

Sorry for the delay, 

Be back in about 2 weeks. Am going on Holiday – to Malaysia !

Review!


	28. When the Hunter becomes the Hunted

**Yeah yeah, I know. You all thought I abandoned the story because its been like a year or something since I updated. Well, here's the next chapter you guys, hope y'all enjoy it, 'cause I just had to sit down and write one after I remembered I had once started a fic on some site somewhere. Took me some time to hunt it down. I'd totally forgotten. I'm in the middle of my A Levels btw, my next exam is in a couple of days, so I better get some decent reviews from you guys, or I'll just abandon this right here... **

* * *

An excruciating pain blinded him and he fell down, clutching his left arm. His wand fell before him. Tears of anguish blurred Covey's vision as he blundered through the trail, eager to get to his destination. He didn't think he would be able to take it much longer. And, he reminded himself, he didn't have time…

* * *

Draco stared as he watched the man writhe in pain and then speed off. That was a very very close call and Draco had a mind to not let it get that bad ever again. Although it was a hideous sight, he felt almost thankful for the pain that Covey had felt. If it weren't for that, he would've been caught – spying on a teacher. 

He hurried after the disoriented figure, deep into the woods. He was very careful to keep at a distance. After several minutes of plundering through the trees, the young professor stopped – in front of what seemed like the ruins of a mansion… amidst a forest…

* * *

Hermione sped towards the room with the hidden bookcase. She needed to find a cure for this, that is, if there was one. Her worst fear was confirmed just minutes ago, chilling her to the bone. What if this was the end? What if there was no cure? What if…? There were endless possibilities to this. 

Suddenly realizing that she had the transferolatum, Hermione quickly sent a message to Draco informing him of her latest discovery and asking for help. Running up the moving staircase, jumping occasionally to avoid trick steps, she managed to get to the 7th floor where the room had been. She heard something behind her and as she whipped around to see what it was, she bumped into someone and fell on the ground. A cackle of laughter echoed in the hallway. Peeves the poltergeist hung midway in the air, an evil smirk on his face.

'Oh – it's you, what are you doing here?'

'Ron!' Hermione exclaimed, her voice a little more enthusiastic than she meant it to be. This caused a slight smile to spread on the face of the redhead.

'Yeah. You look worried, what happened?' he asked, fighting to keep a straight face. He kept imagining the look on Viktor Krum's face when he would receive the howler.

'Harry's in danger, you've got to help. Something terrible is going on' she blurted out.

* * *

'The first stage is complete' 

'Excellent'

'I wish to receive your permission to continue with the second…'

'You have worked with stunning wisdom and accurate timing, given your… condition of course. However, the second and final stage is my job and not yours – He will be my kill. I wish to witness his agony of death. This leaves just one more job for you to complete'

'Your wish is my command'

'Bring him to me'

Draco covered his mouth to stifle a gasp.

* * *

'What?' exclaimed Ron, the look of triumph on his face, melting away into one of pure worry. 'Where is he?' 

'Hospital wing'

No sooner had these words left Hermione's mouth when Ron sped towards the direction of the Hospital wing. Hermione couldn't quite discern his expression at the moment; it seemed like a mix of anguish, worry, hatred and pain all at the same time. Hermione almost laughed at the irony of the situation. It was only last year when Ron had claimed, on occasion of Harry's kiss with Cho Chang, that no person could ever feel "that many emotions at one time. They'd just explode!".

'As if there isn't enough burdens of studies upon his poor existence, he has to go through all these physical predicaments too, all because of some stupid sport! I absolutely will not stand and let him endure this any longer. Honestly it's all – ' Madam Pomfrey muttered as she went about giving Harry his medicine.

Harry had passed out after Hermione broke the news to him. Rushing him to the hospital wing, Hermione told Madam Pomfrey that he fainted due to extra Quidditch practice and that he was Captain n all, so the duties were more physically demanding.

Hermione ran a hand through Harry's forever untidy-looking hair, almost wishing she could share some of his pain. He was so true, so loyal. She had never met someone as pure hearted as Harry. He was a gem of a person and what fate had planned for him did not seem fair to Hermione. First his parents, then Sirius … the constant threat to his life from Lord Voldemort. It was enough to drive a person to insanity – but not Harry. No. Harry had nerves of steel and the will of a warrior, the soul of martyr. He was a person who, when loved someone, loved them truly, madly and deeply, but when he hated someone, he was almost scary, he hated not without reason, however. She hoped that once he fell in love it would be someone who was totally worth all of it. Hermione knew what it felt like to be loved by Harry Potter – the Boy Who Lived – a legend. Of course, just from a friend's perspective. Ron and Hermione had both witnessed Harry's love for friends – it was pure and frightening. Pure, because he loved right from the heart, and frightening because of its deep intensity.

She constantly felt that she wasn't giving back as much as she received, and she was sure Ron felt the same. Harry would always be there for them, they were his family, the people closest to him. Hermione just hoped she would always be able to be there for him as well – what with Draco on the scene now, she wondered whether she was worthy enough of Harry's precious friendship. After all, Draco had made Harry's life a living hell these past years, yet Harry hadn't been mad at Hermione for having fallen in love with him – he had been a good friend. He hadn't jumped at her and made her feel more strange than she already felt.

* * *

Draco, stunned to the bone, stood fixed in his spot – not knowing where to go or what to do. He had just witnessed Covey's visit to Lord Voldemort. Covey was a Death Eater! But… he didn't let anyone get the faintest idea that he might be one. The guy was a plausible actor; he had to be given credit for that. 

'You don't have much time. Now go!' ordered the evil voice of Voldemort.

'Yes. Yes M'Lord' mumbled Covey, turned around and started shuffling back the track he had used to get here.

Draco, not expecting Covey to comply in such a hurry, was caught off-guard as Covey came up. He stepped on Draco's foot, but continued on as if he hadn't even noticed in his hurry to get back.

Voldemort had vanished into thin air, just like he had appeared – from out of nowhere.

Mentally shaking himself for not being cautious enough, Draco carefully followed Covey back to the castle. Although, now that he remembered, he should've gone there long before him so he could warn everyone. Keeping this in mind and the fact that he may never be able to forgive himself if something that he knew about, that he had the power to stop would take place, Draco started to run across the path, making as less noise as possible and taking a shorter route back to Hogwarts, away from Covey so he wouldn't get caught. He didn't like the condition Covey was in now. His face was grey and gaunt and he had a mad, almost manic expression on his face.

He had almost reached the castle gates and was about to climb over them when he felt his invisibility cloak pulled off him. Thinking it may have happened due to a stray branch or something, he tried to pull it over again, only to discover, that his discoverer wasn't a twig – but his subject himself.

'Well well well, what have got here?' Covey managed to whisper, looking savagely at the blonde boy.

* * *

'I'm sure Professor Covey is around in the castle somewhere, Cornelius. I assure you, he was in no condition to go anywhere - at this moment especially' said Dumbledore, with assurance, to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, who was sitting twiddling his thumbs on the seat opposite his desk, a slight frown on his face, two lines formed in the middle of his aged forehead. 

'That young man is a danger to the wizarding world in that state, Albus, you know that! How can you not know where he is? He's not in his office, not in the castle – then where can he possibly go? Perhaps paying a visit to the Giant Squid in the lake? I should think not!' cried Fudge irritably.

'I do not know his exact location, but I'm sure I can find out' promised Dumbledore, writing a little something on a piece of parchment and sending it off with one of the school owls. 'We'll know in a bit'

* * *

A scrawny owl twittered his way into the Hospital Wing, much to the dismay of Madam Pomfrey. 'Nasty birds, all over the place – just because they're school owls – think they can bother my patients – hard as it is for them to recover – school just won't listen!' she grumbled distastefully as she headed back to her office. 

Ron and Hermione looked around to see the owl speeding their way towards them. It landed on top of Harry's bed and Hermione attempted to free the owl of its message. After a little coaxing, it gave in and she opened the message that was addressed to Harry in Dumbledore's slanted script.

'He wants the Marauder's Map' she announced.

* * *

Shit! He was caught. There went all his hard work down the drain! What kind of a spy was he? Malfoys were supposed to be good at everything they did. How could Covey had known he was following him? Unless he had Moody's eye of course – or if… maybe Voldemort told him? No, he didn't think so. Covey was smart – he was well aware of that fact – but was it possible for him to be as smart, as agile and alert in this state as well? 

Covey had a surprisingly strong grip on Draco's collar. He peered at him with the curiosity of a wild cat, wondering whether its prey was good enough to devour. Malfoy gulped – admitting he was a little afraid of the consequences.

'Out of school parameters, are we?' clicked Covey's tongue dramatically. 'That won't look good on your report, now will it? Stalking a teacher – that will look even worse. Aren't you the Malfoy boy? Hmm… interesting fella you are. You know this is gonna cost you a lot, regardless of the fact that your father's a great benefactor of Hogwarts and everything. What would he do if he found out his only son had disgraced the family name by being expelled out of school? Now what… may I ask, may have tempted you to follow me out here? Hmm?' inquired Covey breathlessly.

Draco, at a complete loss of words could only wince in reply. This monster didn't seem like the same young fellow he had seen at school all the time; the handsome stud most girls had swooned at the sight of. It was like he had transformed. Like his negative side had overcome his positive. The mere thought sent shivers up his spine. Suddenly, the evil expression on Covey's face turned into one of blatant fear.

'Do you know something, boy?' he cried

Silence.

'How much do you know?' a horrified Covey shook Draco roughly by his collar, causing the skin on his neck to redden considerably.

'I –' started Draco, hoping he would stall him long enough to come up with a good enough plan of action.

Without a warning, Covey collapsed to the ground. Draco, relieved of the man's feverish grip, gasped for air and marveled at his luck. He had just dropped down, just like that. Draco looked around to see whether they were being watched. Covey seemed to have only blacked out, possibly due to the obvious atrocity of his task, Draco mused. But no, he was a grown man, he would just black out just like that would he? He seemed to be very much alive, to be sure though, Draco reached down to feel for a pulse. It was there, he could feel it. He didn't think it was a very good idea to leave Covey behind in a state like the one he was in right now, but then again, why bother? He was the one causing all the trouble anyway! His mind made up, Draco walked forward, then remembering he was a student and was out of bounds roaming around outside school, he wouldn't be the most welcome person at the gate. However could he gain entry? He glanced over at Covey's limp form and a mischievous smile played on his lips.

* * *

Hermione waited outside Dumbledore's office while Ron raced back to the boys' dormitory to fetch Harry's map. A moment late he was back and the two of them were on their way up the spiraling staircase to Dumbledore's office. 

'Yes, yes, please come in Harry. I was just – ' Dumbledore stopped in mid-sentence, clearly surprised at having Ron and Hermione instead of Harry in the doorway.

'Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, please come in. Is something the matter?'

Hermione almost started out on the whole story when she noticed Cornelius Fudge sitting opposite Dumbledore. She shut her mouth and stood resolutely next to the door. Her move was so obvious, Ron felt the Minister fidget.

Trying his best to cover up the situation, Ron stepped forward and awkwardly begun 'Er… sir… H-harry c-couldn't really. We're here to give this to you instead' He handed Dumbledore the map. 'And erm… we were hoping to have a word with you? Alone? Now?' a note of urgency in his slight murmur of a speech.

'Minister, I shall be right back' said Dumbledore apologetically, aptly sensing that Ron and Hermione would not say a word in the presence of the Minister. Dumbledore lead them down the staircase and into Professor McGonagall's deserted office right next to the stone gargoyles that flanked the doors to Dumbledore's own.

'Now' he said, sitting down and motioning for the other two to sit down as well.

Hermione, waving a hand at his request started on with her story.

Dumbledore listened intently as Hermione blurted out all the new happenings in her story. However, clever as she was, she somehow missed the mention of Draco Malfoy in all of this at all.

'I see' said Dumbledore. 'Harry's in the hospital wing? Let's see what information the map holds for us. Ron, who had already opened the map showed Dumbledore how there was no sign of Covey anywhere. Dumbledore nodded and scanned the entire corridors. Nothing.

'You two run along, I'll take care of this. Cornelius is here, we shall discuss the matter over and you can rest assured that Harry will be under the most powerful of protections. I will see to that myself' he murmured as he set off in the direction of the Hospital wing.

'This won't do' muttered Hermione as she turned on her heel and left the office, determined to find something out. Ron, noticing that Dumbledore had left the map behind, quickly cleared it with a swift 'Mischief Managed' and carefully put it in his pocket.

'I need to use the lavatory. I'll be right back' she lied to Ron as she entered the girls' lavatory. An agitated Ron, slumped against the wall.

Hermione typed away on her transferolatum, wondering why Draco hadn't given her a heads up on the events. Then again, she hadn't thought much about telling him either? What if he was in danger? She felt her heart thump against her chest a little harder. Hopefully not.

* * *

Draco ignored the beep from his pocket as he fixed the Invisibility Cloak over himself and made Covey walk forwards with this trick spell he'd learned to make puppets act like real people. And since Covey wasn't conscious, he was like a big, rather heavy puppet himself! 

'Walking' him to the door, Draco muttered the spell teacher usually did to let Filch know he had to open the gates.

Draco had taken great care to drape Covey's hood over his head so as to obscure his lolling eyes and his open mouth. At first, he feared the spell hadn't worked. Beads of cold sweat broke all over his forehead. But, to his great relief, a few minutes later a disgruntled Filch in his dressing gown, scowled his way to the gate – it seemed to take him ages. Draco had never welcomed the sight of Filch more than this – ever. The gate finally opened.

'Out for a nightly stroll, Young Mr. Covey?' asked Filch, his voice sickly sweet.

Draco grunted in response and moved in, making sure Filch didn't notice that Covey's feet weren't exactly on ground level…

Filch, apparently in a hurry to get back, raced past him and Covey and up the staircase and in the castle. Draco felt a little chill run down his spine as he looked at his surroundings and wondered what he was to do next. He was looking at the Whomping Willow on his right when he ran smack into someone. That someone collapsed to the ground the instant he hit into them. This was more than he could take. People were collapsing all around him – what was the big idea here??

* * *

** Okay, so that's all I've got with Chemistry twirling in my head all over. Sorry, I haven't time to give all the shout-outs to my greatest reviewers, just please review this time and let me know whether you want to know how it ends or not. Just one last chapter to go, then an epilogue, and we're done forever. Oh, and remind me never to start fics again, they're a constant pain in the neck since they're such a great responsibility!!**

_Peace Out,_

_XOXO,_

_hik_


End file.
